Chari Skale
by bbyahoo.com
Summary: Second storyline; Second story
1. Preface

**Chari Skale Carter O'Neill**

As with many special prodigies in history, there is a story to be told.

This one child has an influential historiography that has to be told and never forgotten.

It is not due to she is born half human and half Twi'lek but

something a lot more than anyone can possibly imagine.

Her name has its own powerful meaning:

Chari Skale Carter O'Neill

Chari means 'my beloved.'

Skale as most in a galaxy far, far away knows it means 'born of royalty' in the Twi'lek language.

Carter and O'Neill were officers of the United States of America Air Force

that were part of the most important team in Earth's history,

Stargate SG1.

So her name means in its entirety:

My beloved born of royalty daughter of Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill.

WHAT A APPELLATION!

This story is all about her in its jam-packed exaltation.

As the story develops, Chari will make a difference before

she was even cast out unto the universe.

That is right! Time is not linear. As this saga develops, it will explain

how little time is known on one little blue planet and the importance to

know all what time means to the universe…

**Preface**

It seems that whenever you want to find Chari Skale Carter O'Neill lately, you will find her at her mother's grave site. She claims that she is always talking with her, but that would be silly…right?

With the Force, anything is possible. How powerful her Majesty was in the Force…wait a minute…Her Majesty Sam Carter O'Neill is the living Force. How can she be dead and in a grave?

That in itself is a very, very long story, and would take a long, long time in a galaxy not all that far away. That is right. The Force and the ancient Jedi Knights came right here on our little planet called, Earth. It was a very long time ago. No one knows for sure, but some information that was discovered by Dr. Daniel Jackson in the ancient Jedi Library claimed to be a trillion years ago.

Who is Daniel Jackson? This tells me that you do not know of the history of Stargate Command. I would not be surprised. It was a very top secret until Master Jedi Samantha Carter O'Neill brought her friends to Earth from a galaxy far, far away.

O' I see! You do not know about all that either. You will have to read on that aspect of how Captain Samantha Carter was kidnapped, put into slavery, tortured beyond anything known to Earth, and finally rescued by Jedi Knights and ended up being one herself.

It is very important to know all about what has expired before you learn about one human Twi'lek by the name of Chari Skale Carter O'Neill. Why not bookmark this spot and read about all that had expired or let's say will expire before reading further.

Confused are you? Why on Earth for? Did you not know that time was never linear? That is right. It is true that people of Earth do measure time as such in most of their lives, but truth be told… all that is far narrow minded.

I, the writer, could tell this story about Chari Skale Carter O'Neill at any given point of time itself, but I will start with her talking with her mother at this one grave site. Why not we go over there and listen in…hush now…they are talking…

"_**Mom what are you talking about. I should not be traveling in time to be with you."**_

_**Chari sighs and starts to show tears running down her face, "How much I want to do so, but to me…" cracks in her voice, "you are dead."**_

Samantha Carter has a very strong ability to present a holographic image of her while communicating with others in the Force. Now that she is in the Force, she does it with stronger clarity.

_**Sam said, "My dear beloved. I will always be with you. There is no reason to feel remorse."**_

_**Chari cried more profoundly, "To me it is not the same. I need you with me."**_

"_**That is why you need to be where I ask of you."**_

_**Drying her face off, Chari declares, "I could change the course of our history. I know that these ancient Jedi Knights monitored Earth's history including the time period you are asking me to be, but they did not interact as you want me to do. That can be worse than all you have told me when I was a child."**_

"_**I know all that my beloved. I know you will not change things in any way." Sam pauses for a few moments and continued, "You being there could help prevent more influences that the Dark side has caused."**_

"_**You think he…"**_

"_**I think he has done a lot more than what my Master has fixed regarding when I was a teenager. Think about it Chari. What would you do?"**_

_**Chari sighed again, "Fodo! You are right. There is no way of knowing if he has or not, but you are right. For us to go to that time period can make all the difference."**_

_**Sam gives her daughter a big warm smile, "I am so proud of you to have married this wonderful lady."**_

_**With a questionable look, "How can you know that mom?"**_

"_**How can I not? It is radiating from you so profoundly." Sam pauses and asked, "Tell me about her."**_

_**Chari gave a big warm smile of her own and says, "She was Lillian Ellison**__**. Now she is Lillian Skale."**_

"_**Great…she is part of the royal heritage."**_

"_**Yes she is mom. We have been married for five years now." **_

"_**God mom! I have missed you so much."**_

"_**I am here with you now. In the Force, I will always be near. As I have told you before, you do not have to be at this grave site to talk to me as we are right now."**_

"_**I know…" Chari almost forgot. "FODO! I nearly forgot about that meeting."**_

_**Sam just smiled. **_

This was not the first one she missed them due to being with her mom in the Force.

Chari broke from the Force and took off very fast to her ship to take her to the conference room where the others are…patiently waiting for her.

In the very same conference room, Charlie is rapping his pen on the table.

Richard did not have to use the Force to know why he is upset. He tried in a joking manner but failed, "Getting upset will not cause our sister to get her Twi'lek ass here sooner."

Still rapping… Moments later he stopped. "I know. That does not make me feel any differently."

For the first time he looks at his brother, "I am worried about her talking to…" He was just as emotional as Chari was about their mother.

"I love her and miss her too Charlie."

Charlie tried to smile.

Moments later Chari scuffles in the room.

Richard looks at his watch and says, "New record sis."

Chari was not amused. After taking her seat she said, "I know. This time is different."

O'Nge Cohou another Twi'lek asked, "How is your mother?"

"She wants me to go to her in her time period... I mean when I was born."

Jonti Codal, a Mirialan Jedi asked, "No offense your Highness, but should you be doing that? You will be better off staying where you are."

Chari said with all clarity, "When I am gone, I will not be…"

Richard interrupted, "Don't you dare! You cannot give up your title!"

Everyone in the room was alarmed and confused.

Chari smiled, "I am not giving up on anything. Please let me finish." She waited until everyone was calmer before continuing, "I am going to be the Queen of the Tok'ra. It will be Amanda that will take over as Queen of the Jedi Knights."

Richard was not convinced, "I think Charlie is right. You have gone out of your mind."

She looked at both her brothers and said to both of them, "I am not. Please believe me."

Charlie said, "You are going to have to convince more than the rest here before I will allow you to do this idiotic thing."

Amanda walked into the conference room. She said, "Let me explain what is going on."

Everyone that was seated around the table turned and looked at her.

Amanda did not speak again until she was at Chari's side. "Chari and I have been talking about this bomb shell for some months now. It is the only way we can succeed."

O'Nch Taale, a Miraluka Jedi asked, "If I may be so bold… what are you talking about?"

Chari answered, "Winning this war that started a very long time ago."

Charlie stated, "We know that he cannot be killed. This war might last forever."

Amanda smiled, "It is true he cannot be killed, but at the same time…" She paused and looked at Chari and continued, "We think it is someone other than Palpatine that is the bigger threat."

Everyone started to murmur among themselves.

Chari allowed them to do so for a few moments and called for order.

Richard said, "Sis, if it is not him, then who the hell is it?"

Amanda answered, "We think it is an evil incarnate of Chari."

O'Nge Cohou asked, "What leads do you have? I see the seriousness in both your eyes, but I think we all need to investigate this before we start after another."

Chari sighed, "Ladies and gentlemen of the Jedi Council. What we have discovered is genuine. It will not go away because we have been hit by Palpatine all this time." She gave another big sigh before continuing, "Both Amanda and I with the help of my mother conclude that it was her disguising herself as Palpatine after he was destroyed by Anakin Skywalker so many years ago."

Richard said, "For argument sake, let's say we believe you. How does that change your status quo?"

Chari gave Richard a cold stare and answered, "The hatred she has for mom. As long as she is alive in any reality, she is a threat." She paused, "The place mom asked me to be is in the time I will be born. She could be after me to go after mom. In fact, I think she has already. That is how mom was kidnapped to begin with."

Charlie stated, "We know after Brandon trained her to be a Jedi Knight, things became very different. To mom it was like she was never kidnapped."

"I know that bro, but if I were kept from being born."

Richard interrupted, "Dammit Chari! You know that time cannot be changed. It was the influence of Palpatine or who the hell ever that changed mom's life. That is why mom sent Brandon to be with her when she was a teenager." He paused with a fixed stare on his sister. He continued, "There is more to this. I understand why dad did not like surprises."

Amanda spoke, "Believe us everyone. What we are telling you is no cryptic junk. This is serious. It is also the time things start to turn full circle."

O'Nge Cohou said, "In all we know of our ancient history, we are not sure if what has been written is completely accurate. Let's say for the sake of argument 93% of it is true. There is no history that has been written to be so accurate to the point we should read it as instructions on how we should be living now."

Chari said, "Cohou, all history is instructions. It is how one interprets it that tells us how we should live from that point forward. I understand what you are saying…believe me I am just as concerned about going back to the point in time I was born. In all what I know about the ancient Jedi traveling in that time period, I never known one to interact in the scale mom is asking me to do."

Amanda said, "We all know that the ancient Jedi became Tok'ra. It is fitting that Chari starts down that track now than later. I will do all that Her Majesty has told me about what I will partake in regarding our history. We know our history, and it is time that we live it so the ancient Jedi Knights can continue onward as we know they have already fulfilled." She paused before continuing, "If they are no more questions, then all know what needs to be done."


	2. Chapter 1: Marion, Part of the Family

**Chapter 1: Marion, Part of the Family**

Here we are in the 21st Century. Thought I forgot about you? Never worry…I will never do that. We are a few months early to the time Chari will be born.

What is that? You want to know how Chari became half human and half Twi'lek?

Like I told you, there is a lot to read before you can fully understand…okay…I will give you the highlights.

You have already been told That Master Jedi Brandon Bowers had been sent back in time to train his own Master to be a Jedi Knight.

What is that? You are confused on that preface?

Like I have told you time is not linear. In fact all that you have read about this Jedi Master going back in time has to do with another reality…or should I say a splintered reality. Without going too deep into all that, this reality that this Captain Samantha Carter was working on the Stargate on Earth when suddenly four beings entered through it.

All four of them came from a galaxy far, far away, but one of them was Sam's long lost sister that at the time did not know anything about her. In fact, she is a full Twi'lek. Her name is Skyma Talle.

She is with her sister now while Sam is having her daughter in her womb as we speak. Before Sam was pregnant with Chari, Skyma took the liberty to talk to her sister about her having Chari and that she will be a special one... the first child to be half human and half Twi'lek.

You see…Sam carried the genetic structure of a Twi'lek. With both her parents being human, Chari becomes half Twi'lek and half human. Not all that hard to understand.

Now back to what I am talking about…O' yes Master Jedi Brandon Bowers. In my previous story, "Stargate Command," we came to realize he was sent to this reality by his own daughter with the help of Her Majesty that Amanda met in history's past.

By him being here in this reality, this Sam Carter can be protected from the full force of the Dark-side of the Force. It also allowed Sam to catch up being a full Jedi Knight as she was in the other reality that Master Jedi Brandon Bowers and some of the others came from.

Told you there is a lot to know before you can fully understand about Chari Skale Carter O'Neill.

Let's find Sam's home and see what she is up to.

Where are we? That is easy…we are on the planet called Naboo.

Never been to another planet? Welcome to Naboo then. As you see, it looks not all that differently to Earth as for as the wooded land and other natural wonders, but as you continue living here, you will see major differences. Do not worry; I will be here to guide you along the way.

We do not have far to walk. Sam's home is not far. There it is straight ahead. Let's get close and see what is going on.

"Master! You do not need to be doing things around the house. You have me to help you."

Sam smiled, "I know Michiko, but I am getting restless. I did more when I had Richard in me."

"He was not half Twi'lek. You know what your sister had told you."

Michiko started to take off her Master's shoes.

"Hey you! I just put them on."

"First of all, hay is for horses, and you should not have them on your feet to begin with. If taking them off will keep you off your feet, then I will make sure they stay off."

Master Jedi Mara Jade Skywalker started to enter the room. Michiko asked, "You all trained her in the alternate reality. How do I get her to behave?"

Mara laughed, "That does not mean we got her to behave." She smiled a Sam and asked, "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Fidgety but fine."

"I am sure you are girlfriend, but try to take it easy more. I know how I would feel if I knew the child that was in me was some special person, but at the same time, Skyma was right to tell you about her before you started to conceive her."

Sam smiled back, "I know."

Michiko said as she finally took off the last shoe, "Think of it this way Master…when she is born, you will have a lot to do. Take this time to get all the energy to raise her."

Sam was starting to get tired. After Michiko tucked her in on the couch, she and Mara left her by going outside.

Sam got a summons from the Force. It was her adult daughter.

"_**Hi mom."**_

"_**I thought we could not talk anymore?"**_

"_**I am not born yet." She paused for a moment, "I wanted to tell you I am ever so proud of you for telling Michiko the whole story of what you went through."**_

_**I did that once before, but this time I did not feel worse."**_

"_**I love you mom. Always remember that."**_

_**Sam changed the subject. She asked, "Please tell me all you can on your progress."**_

_**Chari sighed, "It is not going as good as we hoped."**_

_**Sam smiled, "Nothing does. Trust me; we were lucky to live through all what the Goa'uld threw at us when I was part of the SGC. Just do your best baby, and you will do great!"**_

"_**I am more concerned about history than anything. We were recorded to have done some miraculous stuff."**_

"_**That might be true Chari, but you are only one person. All what had been recorded could be more of folklore than actual true events."**_

_**Chari smiled, "Lil had said something similar."**_

"_**I feel that she is your lover. Are you going to tell me more about her?"**_

"_**You will get to know her soon mom."**_

_**Sam was about to cry for joy. "Here you are grown up and you are in me, not born yet. I am so happy for you baby. To see you so happy with someone that loves you so dearly. What can a mother ask more for her daughter?"**_

_**Chari started to cry. "You get some rest mom. I might be able to talk to you one more time before I will be born. I love you.**_

_**As Sam was about to fall asleep she said, "I love you too."**_

If you have not read the other stories as I have suggested, then I think I need to give you a few pointers. Chari has talked to her mother and it is not the one that has been absorbed in the Force, but it had to with that Sam to get Chari to communicate with herself as she had just done.

You have to understand, Sam realized that things had been altered with Chari's life as it was with her. That is why the adult Chari had to be in the time period she was born in. The younger Chari had to learn more about who she will become that had been dramatically and deliberately suppressed.

You will learn all that in due course. For what you have read so far on Princess Amanda Bowers, that aspect will be revealed in this story. A lot has been told already about this special little girl. For that aspect, I leave it up to you to read on it. No spoilers here, but then it has happened already. If you missed out on it, then you will need to catch up, or you will not understand what will expire with Princess Chari Skale Carter O'Neill.

For now let's allow Sam to her needed rest while we go to another person that was mentioned earlier, Master Jedi Brandon Bowers. We will hop over back to Earth and to a special little island that is called, Dinotopia.

What! Never heard of that place? O' my, what do they teach in schools these days. Sigh…oh well.

Dinotopia is an island that has been hidden from the rest of Earth due to the ancient Jedi Knights. Now that they are free to roam throughout the planet, not only are the Jedi Knights of long, long ago able to be part of Earth once more, the Jedi Knights of today can truly understand what it is to be a Jedi Knight of today than ever before by how these people lived in Dinotopia.

One has to understand that it is much more to be a Jedi Knight than the use of the lightsaber and the Force. At one time they did not have access to either. If it was not for Samantha Carter O'Neill, they would not know anything of the Force.

What is that? You ask what do dinosaurs have to do with the Jedi Knights in the name of this island Dinotopia? How can I answer that important question? You might as well ask what the Goa'uld has to do with the Dark-side of the Force.

See how colossal this story about Sam Carter has become for everyone in a galaxy far, far away and Earth itself. That is why I have nudged you the reader to read all that has expired so far. There is so much more than what has been written. You might say we have not turned to page one of chapter one. There is always more to a story, and the story of the Ancient Jedi Knights is an undertaking.

For now, let's go to this family that I have mentioned. Since they are all powerful with the Force, I hope they do not catch us watching them, but it is important that we do…

Amanda said, "Daddy, I cannot wait to be with Sam. I have missed being with her. I know it has been several months now."

Brandon replied with a smile, "I am sure she missed you too. Since Sam and I have had a special bond for a good many years now, I think we should be with her on Naboo at least until Chari gets old enough."

Nomi, Amanda's mother and Brandon's wife said, "No matter how long are we going to stay, we need to watch what is going on here. I too believe you and Sam are a special team but if you are needed here, my love; you need to be where you can do the most good. It does not matter if you two are on different worlds. You will always be near to each other.

Brandon smiled at her and said, "What you say is true, but somehow I feel being with Sam during the birth of Chari will be needed. I would not miss this special birth no matter what is happening here on Earth."

All the sudden a holographic image of an adult female appeared. She said, _**"You are right Master Jedi, or should I say Emperor Jedi of all the Jedi Knights."**_

Amanda through the Force realized who she was and said more out of confusion and not meant to be rude, "O' my, you should not be here."

Nomi scolded her.

Amanda apologized for her outburst.

The adult Chari smiled, _**"Apology accepted your Majesty. Even though I know a lot more about the reason I am talking to you, I am too very concerned about being part of your time period. The Jedi credo is to allow others to develop on their own merit. We are to serve and protect. What I have been told, things are very dire, and the child that will be born soon might be in greater danger than anyone may know."**_

Amanda asked calmly, "If you are her, then I would say that things are as it should be, yes?"

"_**I wished I had your optimism, but as you know my mother had her life influenced by the Dark-side of the Force. We believe that the Chari Skale you will bear witness to being born very soon will have a dramatic influence that can alter a lot more than my mother's past."**_

Amanda showed confusion, "Why did she not tell me when I was with her? She shared so much with me."

The adult Chari smiled once again, _**"You are a very intelligent young lady, but you are not ready to have everything thrown at you. What my mother shared with me of what you are talking about, it was to have your father be in this reality as you all are in now. Since all the splintered realities are whole, all of us have a hard road to walk on."**_

She paused and continued, _**"Amanda my dear, you still have an important role in this Jedi business. Some of it has been shared with you already, but that is hardly a chip on a very large iceberg. Right now learn all you can about the living Force. There is more to it than wielding a lightsaber and the use of the Force itself."**_

Brandon said, "This is a pivotal moment in the Jedi Knights' history. Chari and I have been talking about this very thing."

Amanda asked, "What can I do?"

Nomi smiled, "Right now there is nothing you can do."

Chari said, _**"Patience is needed more than anything. When it is time, you will know what to do and when to do it." **_Chari paused,_** "That special time of my birth is near."**_

Amanda smiled at her and said, "I know we will become great friends."

"_**O' yes, we will"**_

Let's us depart. I need to show you another family that is very important to the Ancient Jedi Knights. Even though this family has been living on Dinotopia all their lives, they have a humungous connection with the Ancient Jedi Knights. They are the Sevilles. There is one special one, and her name is Marion. We will learn more about her in due time.

As the writer and the reader met up to see what Marion was doing, she said to Zippo, "I thank you for sharing with me on what your family has been doing in protecting the Ancient Jedi Knights."

She paused a bit before continuing, "I just did not realize they were protecting so much!"

Zippo replied with a small smile, "Yes it is a great deal. This is what has survived all these years Marion. I am not sure how much has been lost in time, but what you have is all I have and know about these people."

She smiled, "I am sure it will be enough. Whatever Brandon is supposed to find here in Dinotopia, I am sure it will be more than what you gave me."

"What I have heard, Chari is a very important aspect of the Ancient Jedi. Not sure how. This is the first I have known of her."

"That could explain it all. Not everything is recorded even in our history, Zippo."

That is my point Marion. She is not from our history. She is in the here and now, or will be once she is born."

He paused and continued, "If the Ancient Jedi Knights understood time as I have understood, then Chari is a critical point of the history of the Jedi Knights."

He waited a bit longer before continuing, "Marion… that is why I believe why you are the guardian of all I have given you."

All the sudden Marion's mother walked up to them.

Zippo smiled and said, "Hello Rosemary. How are you today?"

She politely smiled back and answered, "I am doing good…thank you."

Marion saw that her mother wanted to tell them if not her something very important. She asked, "Mom, what is on your mind?"

"There is something I need to tell you."

A bit hesitant, "What is that?"

"You are…in a way…Sam's sister.

"WHAT? How?"

Rosemary sat down at the table her daughter was sitting at and answered, "You are the biological daughter of Jacob and Oriana Carter."

Zippo declared, "I personally saw the birth of Marion. How can she be someone else's daughter?"

Rosemary answered, "That is easy. It was a false image."

"Mom! What are you talking about?"

Rosemary smiled at her daughter, "To fully hide you from the real threat…"

Marion interrupted, "Real threat! If it is not Palpatine, then how or what did kidnap Sam?"

"The real question that is running through you mind is why were you sent here in Dinotopia in the first place?"

With no expressions on her face, Marion replied, "At least that. All I know is here."

Zippo said, "It might explain why you are so wonderful with the Stargate. I have to admit, I could not figure out how you could accept everything so easily."

Marion half smiled, "It could be the very reason you chose me to be this guardian over what you gave me."

Rosemary replied with complete certainty, "It is Marion. More than you know right now, but you will learn a lot more in time. Learn all you need to know, but take your time. There is no race to the finish line at the moment."

"Mom, you said there is a real threat. Who is he?"

Rosemary sighed, "It is a she actually." She gave a long pause before continuing, "Her name is Chari Skale Carter O'Neill…an evil one and not the one that will be born soon."

Marion declared, "O'MY! Does Sam know this?"

"I think she does. I believe she was attacked by her after she was rescued after being a slave and all."

Zippo asked "How do you know this?"

She looked right at him in a cold stare, "I saw it in her. I cannot explain it, but I knew what had happened. I cannot say how or when, but I felt that Sam had been living with this for some years now."

Marion asked, "I take it that you were told all this before I was left here."

Rosemary nodded.

Marion gave her a big smile and said, "Thanks for telling me this."

She gave her mom a loving hug, and Rosemary responded with a hug of her own.

"I love you Marion. At times it was so hard to not tell you, but I was told if I did before the right time, great danger was in your wake."

Marion smiled, "I will be fine now."

Rosemary smiled back, "That is why I am here. There is more to it. How you are Sam's sister is not just because you are Jacob and Oriana's daughter…"

Marion realized something and spouted out what was bothering her, "I thought Oriana was my grandmother?"

Rosemary quietly shook her head, "That was a ruse too. The letter she wrote you was one also. Do you still have that sunstone she gave you?"

"Yes I do."

Marion pulled a necklace from under her shirt.

Rosemary smiled and said something that did not make any sense to either Zippo or Marion.

All the sudden the stone glowed brighter than most sun stones of that size. Moments later the light slowly engulfed Marion for a few moments."

Rosemary said, "Now you have all you need to be a Princess of the Jedi Knights here in Dinotopia. In time, it will be needed as you continue to use the Stargate."

Marion said, "I feel that I can use a power…the Force?"

Rosemary nodded. "From what my sister told me, you can use this power of the Force without any training."

"Mom. I have no clue how to use this power. How can I know what to do with it?"

"Trust your feelings my daughter. You have all the answers you seek."

It was nearly a week after, Marion was told all this by her mother when all the sudden Jacob Carter knocked on Marion's apartment door.

When she opened it a big smile came over his face, "Are you going to let your dad in?"

Marion smiled, "Please do."

As she stepped out of the way for him to enter, she said, "Sorry not to be rude…"

After Marion closed the door, he said, "Not at all. Trust me. This is a bit much. It has been hard for me too."

They both hugged each other.

Marion replied, "Please have a seat."

He sat on the couch nearby and said, "It was about time Rosemary told you this."

Marion stated, "I thought it was too dangerous until the right time?"

"You should have been told once Brandon and his family first came to Dinotopia."

Marion paused for a moment, "I take it you have more to share with me?"

"Not that at all. I am your biological father. I have been frustrated all these years to be with you this day as father and daughter."

"I do not want to be in the way with you and Sam. She is your daughter."

"Yes she is, but you are my biological one. You better not think you are less important because I could not raise you as I should have done."

Marion smiled, "We are together now. That is all that matters. I am very grateful for all of you in saving my life. What more can a daughter get from her father?"

It was Selmak that spoke next through Jacob, "He does love you very much Marion, and it was very hard for me to hold him back until this day. You are right. The danger would have been great if you were told this at the wrong time."

Marion said in a concerned tone, "Why does this Chari hate her mother so much to cause everyone to be in harm's way? In knowing our Sam, I cannot see how."

"I too learned about this evil Chari not all that long ago. I am sorry Marion; I cannot answer Jacob or you. I do not think anyone can answer why. Just the same, it appears this evil incarnate of the Chari that is about to be born hates her mother so much that she will do anything to destroy our Sam, and I am just as worried as you and Jacob are right now."

Marion gave a half smile, "We thank you for your support and love for Sam. After we are done talking, I will give my report to Sam about all we know."

Jacob said, "Let me do that. I was going to be with her on this special day. You are needed here baby. Trust me that damn Stargate needs all the attention it can get."

Marion laughed, "I know. I never dealt with something so complex in my life. I was grateful to have General Hammond with me to help me learn how to use it."

"From what I have been reading, you did not need him at all. If you were not a Carter, I would not believe it."


	3. Chapter 2: Where It All Started

**Chapter 2: Where It All Started**

Sam was about a week from having Chari, and her belly was becoming very large due to the fast growing Lekku was growing in her.

Skyma was with her alongside of Cassandra and Michiko. Skyma said, "How are you feeling Sammy?"

Sam smiled as she rubbed her belly, "With all of you with me, I am doing great!"

Cassandra replied, "That is not an answer."

Sam said, "I am good. I am wondering if I will feel those pains Skyma told me about. I have not felt them yet."

Skyma said, "You will. They usually happen about this time. I was telling you this in advance. You are strong my loving sister, but you will feel what I have told you."

That concerned Sam and she showed it. Michiko saw it and said, "Master? Are you okay? I feel great fear in you."

Sam composed herself and looked at her Padawan, "What is concerning me is will my body be able to handle this?"

Skyma smiled, "You will be fine. Remember mom had us. You will be fine."

Sam smiled back, "Like I said, I have all of you at my side. I know I will make it, but this is the first time someone from Earth had a human Twi'lek child."

Cassandra said, "You are scared knucklehead." She paused to see if Sam would figure it out. Knowing that she did not, Cassandra continued, "You are human true enough, but you are not an Earth woman like the rest of us. You also have these powers in you. I would not be surprised one bit if it were you that protected your mother during birthing the two of you."

Sam remembered how they were born, but she also remembered it was in another reality. She looked at Skyma and said, "I was told that you died moments after…"

Skyma interrupted, "There is a lot you were not told. Please know what you were told was the truth, but as you might surmise, you created the two of us in another reality. Now all the realities are one."

Sam stiffened and asked, "Which reality did I go wrong?"

Cassandra bellowed, "How dare you blame yourself for the hatred of the Chari that has been after you since day one!"

"Girlfriend…It was me that caused this. All the alternates are the splintered of who I am…the person you all know. I have the right to know what I did so I will not do it with…my daughter now."

Cassandra walked over and gave Sam a dearest hug. Afterwards she said, "I know why you were stating that, but you cannot blame yourself for one of your alternate's actions."

Sam quietly looked at Cassandra for a time.

Cassandra said, "You better stop blaming yourself for that mental condition your alternate had…hear me!"

Sam sighed, "I love you girl. I cannot stand for anything bad happening to you."

"I would not want bad things happening to me either, but I do know that you will never do that to me."

Michiko said, "There is more on your mind than what you are telling us. Are you going to tell us?"

Skyma interfered, "Yes there is something, but that will have to wait."

Michiko looked at her and asked, "Master Skyma, do you know something we do not?"

Skyma smiled, "I know a great deal about my sister and the ancient Jedi Knights. Like I said, this is not the time."

After what Marion was told by her Dinotopian mother, it did not stop her from her duties at the Stargate. She got through talking to a team she sent through the Stargate.

Marion sighed, "I hope they will find something."

Zippo asked, "If she can keep herself a secret this many years, how can they find anything on her."

"That is what is worrying me. I would like to know why she hates her so much."

Zippo sighed heavily, "If this hatred has been going on for a trillion years, I wonder if anyone knows but her."

All the sudden the Stargate dialed. Marion used the Force to see if it was any trouble coming their way. After a moment she said in confusion, "A police box!"

Zippo replied, "That would be the Doctor." He explained what he knew of him.

Before Marion had the chance to say anything more, a police box did start to materialize in the event horizon. It started to grow in size. Before it was about the same height at the event horizon, it started to move out of the wormhole and moved a few feet from the Stargate.

Moments later a man and a mechanical dog exited the strange craft. The man gave a smile at Marion, "Hello Marion. I hope I am not late."

Marion smiled, "No Doctor. You are not. I was told Sam will be having Chari soon. I can dial the Stargate to let you be with her."

The Doctor politely said, "Please do not bother. I can do that in the TARDIS.

After studying her for a bit longer, he got what he saw in her. He asked, "I take it you realize your full potential in all this Jedi business?"

"Yes I do, and I am learning more. All I was told is that I am some kind of prototype of who Sam is right now. I do not…"

The Doctor interrupted, "Sorry to be rude Your Majesty, but you are more than a prototype."

"What! How can I be royalty?"

He smiled, "You are the same. You see…you have the powers of Sam Carter O'Neill just in case she could not be able to fulfill her destiny by being able to give the Force to the ancient Jedi Knights."

"I thought she has already done so. The adult Chari will be here soon. If that is the case, then everything is as it should be, yes?"

"I wished I could say yes. You see…time is fluid when it comes to the future. Yes, it is past to someone else, but when it comes to life, there are no rules per say. That is why the adult Chari has to be here with her younger self and her mother now."

With a bit of a worry in her voice Marion asked, "If that is the case, then Chari could alter things."

It took the Doctor a moment to answer. He said, "Yes and no. What it is called is influencing. As you may know, Sam's history was altered and would still be the case if she did not send Master Jedi Brandon Bowers to train her to be a Jedi Knight in her teenage years."

"Are you saying that Sam is the Master over Brandon?"

"If time was linear, then it would be as you say, but time is far, far more than that. The correct answer to your question would be…Brandon was the Master in both realities. As you all know by now, Brandon was able to use the Force before Sam and the others found him in Atlanta, Georgia. If he was not there in that city then, he would not have saved her life for her to have sent him in her past. She was that much in the influence of the Dark-side."

Marion asked, "Answer me this Doctor: Who is really after her. I thought it was Palpatine, but I have recently been told it was some evil Chari all along. What is going on?"

"I am afraid that is a very long story." He paused and continued, "You see Your Majesty, Palpatine was dead a very, very, very, very, very, very, very long time ago."

Marion showed shock on her face. She asked, "Are you saying it was not him that turned Anakin Skywalker into Darth Vader?"

"In the real since, it was not him. The evil Chari murdered Palpatine out right to be the host of the Dark-side of the Force. That body is near death. The Dark-side is not Palpatine but this evil Chari as you call her."

Marion sighed, "I can see why it is a very big story."

"Bigger than anything you can ever know."

Marion paused, "What now. How can I do anything to help out with all this?"

The Doctor smiled, "No one can be prepared for everything. I am not. I just do my very best and let history decide if I did any good or not."

"I better not hold you up, or you will miss seeing Chari's birth."

The Doctor bowed and left with K-9 in the TARDIS.

Outside the palace, Cassandra asked Michiko, "How is she doing?"

Michiko answered, "She talked about what she, or I should say what her alternate went through." She gave a long pause and continued, "I do not know how she went through it all."

Cassandra sighed, "For our Sam to be bothered by it so much, I do not know if she will do as good as her alternate had been through. She keeps on saying it was her that went through it."

"It could be that our Sam was meant to go through it all."

"Michiko that is what is concerning me. We all have the memories of that reality, but … I do not know if I can go through it again. This Cassandra is the one that was there with her when she did go through it all."

Michiko smiled, "I think she has the best friend in the whole universe. Just be there for her, and…" She giggled, "Kick her ass if needed."

Before Cassandra had the chance to respond, she heard the TARDIS materialize.

Michiko asked, "What is the noise?"

"It is the Doctor!"

Michiko asked in a confused look, "Who?"

She explained all she knew of him to her.

"I can see why he is here. This Time Lord must have had a big history with Master…I mean Sam."

Cassandra smiled, "Yes they did."

Moments later, the Doctor and K-9 walked out of the police box."

Cassandra excitingly yelled out, "K-9."

"Hello Cassandra. How are you this fine day?"

After walking up to the mechanical dog she answered, "I am doing good." She petted him, and he cooed.

The Doctor said, "K-9 stay with Cassandra and Michiko. I am needed with her Majesty."

Michiko was alarmed and politely asked, "How did you know my name?"

The Doctor smiled with a full set of teeth. He said, "Sorry for that. My mind was too occupied for formalities. Please forgive me for upsetting you." He paused and answered her question, "I know a great deal about Her Majesty and you. If Cassandra has not told you, we have a great history. I do my best to keep up with what she has been up to since we had to depart so many years ago."

"I know I am a Padawan, but please let me know what I can do to help her."

"Just be there for her and learn all you can from her. As she had told you already, there is more to being a Jedi than the use of the Force and a lightsaber. Sam is the best one to learn what it is to be a Jedi Knight."

He paused again and said, "If you will excuse me, it is very important that I be with her when she wakes up."

Cassandra demanded, "Dammit! How in the bloody hell did you know she was asleep?"

He turned and answered, "Before I walked out of the TARDIS after we landed, I used the monitor to see what she was up to."

"Okay…I will buy that for now."

The Doctor studied her for a moment and said, "It is very good that you are there for her, but be careful in hovering over her too much. That alone can do more damage in getting her to open up more than she has done."

Cassandra sighed, "I know. I just do not want her or me to have to go through what she…her alternate had been through already."

"Sorry to have to be the one that says this, but Cassandra, it was meant for her to go through all that if not more."

Cassandra tried not to cry over the hurt her best friend is going through now. In a crying voice, "I know." She ended up crying.

The Doctor pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Cassandra and said, "No time for that right now. Brave heart is needed from all of us."

"Believe me please…I am doing my best."

The Doctor smiled, "Good for you. There will be time for all of us to cry for all that we have been through. Sam loves you very much…the both of you. She needs your support right now. This is new to her of what the alternate Sam had been through."

See that Cassandra was not going to rebound anytime soon, he asked for Michiko to stay with her. After she agreed, he left.

After the Doctor was out of sight, she asked K-9, "Can you monitor them from this distance"

K-9 replied, "Affirmative."

"I might get you to do that. I need to know what she is not telling me. If I am her dearest friend, than I need to know."

Michiko replied, "Yes you are her dearest friend. She has told me a great deal about you. Give her time. I feel that she is right. All of us could be in great danger if she told us what she needs to tell us." She paused before continuing, "I am not sure if there is a good time for her to do that."

Cassandra states with great seriousness, "I do not care about that. In life there is never a good time to do anything, but in her case, she needs to talk to me. If she refuses, then I will spy on her or do anything to get the information I need to know."

K-9 stated, "I too believe you need to know this Cassandra. The Doctor told me a great deal about her and the ancient Jedi Knights. I think that is why the Doctor is here…to get her to talk."

As they were continuing talking over their concerns, the Doctor met up with Jack O'Neill.

Jack said, "If you are here to get her to talk…good luck. You are going to need it."

The Doctor frowned, "That is not what I wanted to hear from you Jack. I know she is facing a lot right now, but that is no excuse. There are too much as stake."

"Remember, I too have the memories of all that has happened. I have the memories of that painting that is in the museum and not believing it one damn bit."

The Doctor was quiet for a moment before speaking. He said, "There is more to that painting than you know. Right now is not the time to talk about it, but there is a lot more. That is why she wrote that diary that was in that pad device."

Jack asked, "How in the hell did you know about that?"

"That is easy. I was there when she was writing it. I was the one that allowed her to read it too. I had the information in the TARDIS all this time. No electronic device could last all those years. Since the TARDIS is a time machine, it was the perfect place to hold that delicate information."

Jack thought for a moment and said, "I have memories that you were…"

The Doctor interrupted, "Right now Jack, they are only memories. Sam has more in her mind that is far reaches all of that. In all practical purposes, she was the one in that painting."

Jack protested, "How. It was us in the alternate reality. How can it be her?" After a moment, he got the answer to his question. He continued, "O God. It was her. This is the reality it all started."

The Doctor smiled, "Jack all the realities are where it all started. It only makes sense to a good many of you if not everyone until all the realities finally merged. That is why your Sam feels she has been kidnapped because in all respects she was."

Jack got very upset, "She should not have to be the one to have all this dumped on her. It is not right!"

The Doctor sighed, "Right or not, it happened, and it will be up to you on how you want to live with it."

Jack quietly directed him to be with Sam. He did not want to hear any more from the Doctor on this matter even if it was true about his wife.

After quietly entering the room, he had a seat and waited until she woke up.

It was nearly an hour when she did. As usual Sam used the Force to examine her surroundings before officially getting up. Moments later, she showed a big smile on her face. She looked right at him. She said, "Happy to see you."

Before she could get up, the Doctor got out from where he was sitting in order to help her up. After she sat up, he asked, "How are you feeling Your Majesty?"

Sam grumbled, "How many times do I need to tell you to stop calling me that in private?"

The Doctor smiled, "I make you an offer that you cannot refuse. I will stop calling you that in private if you start opening up to your dearest friends in private."

Sam sighed, "I know I should Doctor, but Holly Hannah. Do you realize what you are asking me to do?"

"Yes I am. Simply sharing something very important to the ones you love."

"Dammit! They could get themselves killed by what I know. Do I have the right to do that to them?"

"They are in great danger already, and it has nothing to do with you. How is sharing what you know with them going to make any difference?"

Sam thought about it and finally said, "You have a good point. I will talk to…"

Cassandra busted in the room and declared, "Yes you will talk to me!"

Moments after she came in so did Michiko and Mara with K-9 at Cassandra's side once again.

The Doctor finally realized K-9 was monitoring the conversation. He said disappointingly, "K-9! Bad dog!"

Cassandra replied, "I told him to do this Doctor. I had to know."

Sam sighed once again, "Yes you do. I am sorry for not telling you all sooner."

Mara said, "We all can feel remorse another day. Right now let's focus on what needs to be done. You know we will always be there for you Sam. You at least need to show your gratitude for it."

Sam said, "What I am about to tell you can make things a lot worse for you all."

Cassandra stated with the utmost conviction, "I do not care about that girlfriend. You are the utmost important person in this room."

Sam for the first time came to realize that everyone knew the full stakes of what was going on even if they did not know all the facts. Sam then realized why they did not know. She has not told them a damn thing of what had been going on.

Sam told them all, "Please have a seat. I will tell you what you need to know."

After they were seated comfortably Sam said, "With every story there is a mystery. My story is no exception. This is so because everything depended on it. Even now, I am afraid things can go terribly wrong and what I have faced could be a drop in the bucket to what I could go through."

Mara interrupted, "Sam, I would like to see anyone trying to take you from tons of people on Naboo and Earth."

Sam looked at her and said, "They did it before right under the noses of the SGC and SG1. They acted like nothing was wrong." Sam got very emotional and said something she was not meaning to share at this time, but she did. Sam continued, "She took me to that damn Hutt and allowed me to go through hell that I could ever been through."

Mara was startled, "You said 'she.' What is going on here? It was Palpatine that did all that to you sweetie."

Sam wanted to run far away, but after looking at Cassandra she knew she would not get far. She said, "Remember when Master Corran wanted me to find out why I was not giving myself credit that all of you were giving me?"

Mara nodded.

Sam gave a heavy sigh as if she wished she did not have to say that she must do, "It was not Palpatine. When I was going down memory lane, I saw something that scared me to a complete and total frantic."

Cassandra had to force her to continue. When Sam did she blurted it out, "I saw Chari there with the most evil look of hate for me than I felt by anyone."

Immediately Cassandra jumped towards Sam and embraced her with the utmost love for her. She said, "O' my God baby. How much you had suffered through that.

Sam hugged her back.

After they hugged she said, "I know now it is not the Chari in me."

Michiko asked, "I do not want to give you anymore grief Master, but how do you know it is not…her?"

Sam answered, "If it is not for my adult daughter talking to me, I would have thought that the moment Skyma told me about I would birth a human Twi'lek, I would."

Mara asked, "How long have you been talking to your adult daughter, and when did you realize it was her?"

"I knew it was her right off from going down memory lane. I do not know how I knew. I guess somehow she wanted me to know who she was. I was so terrified."

Cassandra said, "Sorry sweetie but what does that have to do with your past?"

The Doctor said, "Everything Cassandra. Did you not hear her? It was not Palpatine that was after her."

Cassandra replied, "WHAT! We knew that he was in Brandon's dreams and everything. How could it not be him?"

Sam looked at her and answered, "I know how you feel girl. Just the same, I know it is her."

Cassandra sat beside her and asked, "How? You have been very upset lately. This is not the first time you have miss judged things."

Sam smiled, "You know what I went through. Why I could not tell any of you this then and now… I am concerned for all of your safety. I knew it was her."

"Let's say we all believe you. Why would your daughter hate you so much?"

Sam sighed, "I do not know, and I want to know."

Mara said, "Sam, look at me." After she did Mara continued, "It was not you, like it was not you that tortured Cassandra in that horrid mental implant."

Cassandra declared, "You saved my life from that damn Goa'uld, Nirrti. You would never ever hurt me. When you had Jolinar in you, I was scared, but I knew you would not allow her to harm me."

Sam said, "Jolinar would not harm you. All she was doing was protecting you. Once she realized who you were, she had to leave Earth due to the Ashrak. By what she said and did to you was her way of saving your life."

"My point is knucklehead is that you would not hurt me at all."

Sam showed fear and said, "She would though."

Cassandra asked seriously, "How do you know it is an evil incarnate of your daughter. Palpatine could have…"

Sam interrupted, "I know. I also know that she could murder all of you if I told you all then. That is why I have kept quiet all this time. I still fear from all of your lives."

Mara asked, "Remember you feared for our lives before?"

Sam replied, "That is different"

Mara asked, "How?"

"Then I feared out of my mind. Now I am married to the man I loved since I first saw him, I am a Jedi Knight, and I am the Queen of the Jedi Knights as well as Queen of Naboo. What I fear now is real. I felt it then, and I do today."

Michiko asked, "Has she attacked you since then Master?"

"No my Padawan, but she is not going to give up. With Chari about to be born, she could go after my daughter to get to me."

Cassandra blurted out, "Over my dead body."

Sam gave her a long stare, "That is what I am afraid of."


	4. Chapter 3: Happy Birthday Chari

**Chapter 3: Happy Birthday Chari**

Marion was with a big crowd at the Stargate. A good many were heading to Naboo to witness this unique birth.

Marion said to them all, "Thank you for your love for Her Majesty Sam O'Neill. As you all know by now, she is my half-sister. Both our biological mother is Oriana, but Jacob Carter is my biological father. Just the same Rosemary and Waldo Seville are just as important to me." She paused and said after the final chevron was dialed and the lock was established, "Please enjoy yourselves at Naboo. My step father is there waiting for all of you to greet everyone."

After everyone walked through Marion looked at another important person. She said, "It is great to have you hear with us reader." She giggled, "You did not realize we all knew you were here. In every story the characters always know about the reader. In this one, it is important to address you."

After hearing what the reader said, Marion replied, "You are very important to us. This unique story needs to be told by you to all that you know…Why? That is easy. The history of the Jedi Knights needs to be told and never forgotten."

The writer said, "Like I have told you before, there is a great deal to be said. A great deal has already, but that is hardly a scratch to what needs to be told."

Marion smiled, "All we ask is you tell everyone this story completely. It is that important that everyone knows of the Ancient Jedi Knights." She paused, "I better stop talking and let you bear witness to the birth of the most important character of their history…O' my…you do have a good question. As you have learned already there is an adult Chari already, but how this young one grows up will make all the difference. You will learn more about that later. Do not get overwhelmed. All of us will help you along."

Marion looked at Zippo and asked him to dial for Naboo. After another established wormhole was made, she said to the reader, "May the Force be with you."

After Jacob Carter came to Naboo by the Stargate, he immediately went to Sam to be with her.

It was Cassandra that answered the door. After seeing who it was she said excitingly, "Hi Jacob. Good to see you. She is doing great. Please come on in."

Sam smiled warmly, "Hi dad!"

Jacob said, "Stay there Sam."

After he came closer they hugged. He asked, "How are you doing baby?"

"I am great. Had a few bouts of this special pregnancy, but Skyma did something special to me and it helped a lot."

"I remember Oriana telling me she had to go through the same thing with Skyma. She did great, and you will too."

Sam smiled, "I have so far. Michiko and Cassandra have been very helpful."

Michiko said, "It has been my pleasure Master. It is an honor to be your Padawan."

Sam looked at her and replied, "I feel the same way. You have learned a great deal of the Force, and I see Brandon has taught you a great deal too."

She smiled, "Yes, I have learned a lot from Emperor Brandon. Thank you for allowing him to replace you in your absence."

"He does have great knowledge. I do not know how, but he taught me twice. I should have called him Master the first time I saw him in Atlanta, Georgia on Earth."

"He was telling me about that. He said that he nearly saw that from you."

"WOW! I did not know that."

Skyma walked in the room. After seeing Jacob she said, "Hi there. Good to see you here. Sammy is doing super."

Jacob smiled back, "She is a Carter after all."

Sam smiled big time after he said that about her.

Skyma said, "Let me show you around the palace, and we can talk."

"Great!"

He looked at Sam and smiled

After walking out of the room, he asked Skyma, "How much does she know about Marion?"

"A great deal Jacob. I know everything. Dad told me everything. He monitored mom and Sam as much as he could. Even that was risky, but it had to be done."

"I do not blame Bodo Bass for the death of Oriana. I think she was after Sam more than you two. In that I believe she never lost track of either of them."

Skyma swallowed hard before asking, "Are you saying that going after Chari caused this?"

Jacob stopped walking and turned around to face her Twi'lek daughter, "I would not put it past her. How much Oriana told me about the hatred she had for her mother, I knew she would try to kill Sam at a very young age."

Skyma tried not to cry.

Jacob said, "It is okay to cry in front of me. You are my daughter too."

Skyma immediately had a sad and happy face at the same time. She said, "I love you too father. O god how much I wanted to call you that since I first met you."

Jacob smiled, "You can call me that anytime. In all you have done for Sammy, you are more than a daughter to me."

They hugged.

As they were hugging she said, "When I heard from dad that mom was killed…" She cried in her step father's ear. After a moment she continued, "I cried for both Sammy and me. I feared she would be next, and I was grateful she was not killed."

After she stopped hugging her step father she continued, "What she told me what she been through regarding her kidnapping I was so devastated. I knew Sam was a tuff egg, but wow! I do not think I could go through it."

"I understood she met an alternate of you then. I am sure she was able to help Sam a lot."

"Not as I would. I would have taken her out of that place and killed anyone that got in our way."

Jacob smiled, "Our Sam is safe, and no one will allow her to be taken from us again. I was not the Jacob…"

She interrupted, "Father, you were him. Now that everything is merged. Everyone is as it should be. Think of it this way. Every splintered one of us had the opportunity to witness a different path if we chose it ourselves." She paused, "In a way, I felt being murdered in that dungeon right near Sam. I am alive and well now, but it feels I lost something important of whom I could be today."

"Do not feel alone. When I got the memories of my alternate, I felt that I lost her. I do not know how he made it."

Skyma smiled, "We have her now. You are right. She will not be taken like that ever again."

Amanda said to her mommy, "I am very worried for Sam. Now knowing that there is an evil Chari that hates her…what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea right now baby." She paused and asked, "When you were talking to the machine that is the Dark-side of the Force, what do you remember?"

Amanda closed her eyes to pull all what she could remember. She blurted out, "O my!" She opened her eyes and continued, "It was the evil Chari."

Nomi sighed, "What I thought. What I learn from your father, the adult Chari got you to take her place as Queen of the Jedi."

"I know that mommy."

Nomi showed great astonishment, "How do you know that baby?"

Amanda smiled at here, "Remember when everyone was told that I was the one that splintered the realities and all that Sam was claimed to have done? That is why we are the first royal family."

Nomi smiled warmly and gave her daughter a loving hug, "You never stop to amaze me."

"I love you mommy."

All the sudden Brandon walked in. He said, "We both love you Amanda."

She darted off to hug her daddy.

He said, "We better head to the palace. I feel Sam will be having Chari soon.

It did not take long for the three of them to be with Her Majesty.

When she saw Amanda she got excited, "Hi you. How do you like Naboo?"

"I have collected a great many things." She paused, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better since Skyma has helped me with this special pregnancy."

Amanda used the Force on the baby inside her. She finally said, "Wow! She is about ready to come out."

Sam smiled, "Yes I know. Skyma said she should be coming out of me in a few days."

"That is what I see in the Force too. I cannot wait."

"If the adult Chari is going to be here, she better hurry up."

Cassandra said, "She will be here. She knows when she was born, so I am sure she is playing in the right moment."

Amanda said with concern, "Why is she coming here in the first place? I know what she said, but how can her being here make all the difference?"

Sam smiled, "Apparently my older self-came to realize something was not right or understood it as Chari's life was altered as mine was before you daddy made things right. Now knowing that there is an evil Chari out there…it could be very possible."

"How does that make you feel? I would be terrified if I knew there was someone of my family out there to hurt me."

Sam sighed, "It concerns me a great deal. Like any mother, I am wondering if I did something wrong with this Chari that hates me so much."

Amanda declared, "Stop that Sam. I mean it."

For Amanda to call her by her name than by her royal title that she called her that constantly, Sam got the message that Amanda was very serious on what she called for her to do."

Sam twiddled with something near her before responding. Sam gave a big sigh, "I know I should not feel this way, but…"

Amanda interrupted, "No you should not. If your daughter saw you worrying so strongly, she would get the wrong signals about it all. She might believe she was the cause of it."

That hit Sam hard, and she showed it.

Before she had the chance to talk once again, Cassandra protested, "If you blame yourself once again for being a bad mother, I am going to beat your ass and let everyone watch."

Sam smiled, "Yes ma'am." She looked at Amanda with the same smile, "Thank you."

Amanda smiled back, "Anytime." She giggled, "In all the times Cassandra has threaten you like that, I would not mind watching her do that to you." She paused and continued, "I love you Sam. It hurts me to see you treat yourself so negatively."

Cassandra retorted, "If she does it again, then you can watch me spank her ass good."

Sam grinned, "If I remember right from my training by Master Corran, he could not rightfully do that to me."

Cassandra smiled, "I was not there to teach him."

The three of them laughed

Lillian said to Chari, "Ready to meet yourself?"

Chari sighed, "I wished I did not have to."

"What in the hell not you hard headed Twi'lek?"

She sighed again, "I know the stakes, but there is still great danger for me being there."

Lillian huffed, "Name one."

"I can name you volume full of reasons."

"I did not ask for your excuses love. I wanted you to tell me one damn good reason."

Chari wanted to cry. In a broken voice she said, "I miss her."

Lillian gave her a passionate kiss that Chari shared. Lil said, "Baby that is why you need to go there. If your younger self is going to have her life interfered with like your mom went through, then it is right for you to be there for yourself."

Not convinced, she replied, "It could be me that does that damage by being too overzealous."

Lil gave her that look as 'are you kidding.' She finally said, "I hope you do not expect me to believe what came out of that Twi'lek head of yours. If you keep this up, I am going to have to clean out all that fudo that I believe is in that gorgeous Lekku of yours."

"Love you baby."

"I love you too. I just wished you would show more love for yourself." Lil paused and continued, "We better get to Naboo in that time period."

Chari stood up and moved towards the main door of the World Beneath of Dinotopia. She waved her hands in an unusual way with the use of the Force and the humungous doors opened.

When Chari saw Marion and the others waiting for them on the other side, she gave a warm smile and both Lillian and her walked in a lover's hand embrace.

Marion said, "It is great to meet you both."

Lillian replied, "Always great to be with you, Your Majesty."

Finally Marion was getting used to being called that and gave a warm smile in return.

President Obama was at Marion's side and spoke something in the Twi'lek language. It was a formal greeting.

Chari responded back in that formal greeting. She continued to say in English, "Thank you President Obama for that greeting and all you have done for my mother."

He said, "It was only in response to all she has done for us on Earth. Everyone has a great deal of gratitude for her."

Chari said, "Yes she has. Now if we can follow the yellow brick road to Naboo, we all can bear witness to my birth." She laughed and continued, "How awkward it is to say that."

Obama replied, "Not at all. We all know who you are and why you are here. It will be great to see you born, and it is wonderful to see you as an adult. I can rightfully say this Your Majesty: Your presence here proves that you are special part of the Jedi Order if not their ancient history."

Lillian smiled warmly, "I could not agree with you more."

Both Lillian and Chari kissed before Marion escorted them all to the Stargate.

It was not long until they were on Naboo. They said their good byes to the President of the United States of America and walked to be with Sam.

Shortly there was a knock at Sam's door. Cassandra opened it. When she saw them, she knew who they were. She smiled and said, "Wow! You look like Sam so much."

"Thank you Cassandra. How is she?"

Sam heard the conversation and answered, "I am fine baby. Please come in."

After both the adult Chari and Lillian walked in, both mom and daughter hugged.

Sam looked at Lillian and stated, "You are family too." Lillian and Sam hugged.

Chari looked at her mother's belly. She said, "Wow. I was a big baby."

Sam gave a warm loving smile, "And loving every moment of it."

"How much I have missed you mom."

Sam gave a scolding look. She said, "None of that. I am sure I have taught you not to feel sorry for yourself no matter what the reason."

Jack smiled, "Do not worry Chari. You are like your mother in a lot of ways. We had a hard time getting her do the very same thing after she was rescued in the alternate reality."

"I know father. I try to mimic you both."

Lillian stated, "She always use some kind of _Wizard of Oz_ phrase." She looks back at her love and continued, "I end up catching her sleeping after watching the old _Simpsons_ television show."

Jack simply smiled.

Moments later, Chari touched her mom's belly. Moments later she starts to do what Skyma had been doing."

Cassandra asked, "Felt your younger's self Lekku pressing against Sam's womb?"

"Yes I did. How tight the pressure was, I thought mom would be crying in pain by now."

Sam said, "I almost did. Thank you my beloved."

Chari smiled at her mother and said, "Anytime mom."

After a few moments, Chari asked, "How is that?"

"Much better thank you." Sam paused for a moment and looked at Jack, "It is time."

Jack darted off for the doctor

In no time Sam gave birth to the first human Twi'lek in the history of the universe, Chari Skale Carter O'Neill.

Under her official name, Chari's birth certificate stated:

My beloved born of royalty daughter of

Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill

The Parliament of the Naboo immediately declared a National Holiday on behalf of this unique birth. In fact, everyone on Naboo celebrated Chari's birth for a week. Sam had done a great deal for the people of Naboo just as much as she had done for Earth.

It was a few days after the grand celebration that Sam started to settle down being a mother to Chari.

Sam said to her adult daughter, "Baby, I have to admit, I am on pins and needles on what will happen next."

"I am too mom. I have no clue what she is up to. Yes, we are the same…sort of, but mom, I could never come close to hating you as she has for you. Please if you can do me anything, never believe I would harm you in any way."

Sam smiled as she was breastfeeding her baby girl, "I am more concerned about you." She paused before continuing. She finally said, "If I were to send you here with the both of you in one place in time and space, then I guess I can stop with the thinking that you are more in danger, but right now it is not easy."

"This is what you told me if you thought this. It would be more dangerous if we were not together. Think of it this way mom, both you and Brandon could have been instantly killed by her when you sent him to your teenage years."

"O my, I forgot about that…not him there training me, but the threat of us being attacked."

"At the time you had no reason to care about that. What you told me when I was young, Brandon did not tell you all that much about you being in danger."

"No he did not. After he removed the horrors of that dream I had, I thought nothing bad would happen to me. It was until…that mental condition as starting to surface…"

"I wished you would stop going back to it."

Sam started to cradle her baby's head as she continued to suck milk from her breast. After a moment she said not looking at her, "Please trust me Chari, I do not mean to."

"It could be her way to attack you again."

"I think so too. By this attack, I know what she is doing."

"Dammit! Why do you do things alone? I can see why I am here, and it is not because of me sucking on you."

Finally Sam looked at her. Sam sighed, "I think she has been attacking you long before you were born. After Skyma told me I would have you, I felt like I nearly did when I faced that person I thought was Palpatine. That is what has been frightening me all this time. If I told everyone else, I would think I was just overreacting."

"There is nothing wrong with overreacting. In all you have faced, no one would think you were being silly. They would take it seriously. That is how much you have made a difference to everyone."

"That is why I fear more for them. The more they get into our history, the more they are in greater danger. At times I wonder why I gave the memories of all the realities to everyone. It would have been better if they staid ignorant of all that had happen to me. Even your father worries far more than he usually does."

Chari smiled, "He loves you mom. I remember when I was 12 that he told me he did all he could to learn about you and your ancient past…even though he did not like what he was hearing."

Chari finally stopped sucking. Sam positioned her until they were face to face. She said in a silly manner to her, "Your daddy is a wonderful man. Yes he is."

As she was burping her, the adult Chari said, "Yes he is mom. You and dad are the best parents I know."


	5. Chapter 4: Page one, chapter one

**Chapter 4: Page one, chapter one**

A long time ago in a galaxy not all that far away, there were Jedi Knights living on a blue planet. Their whole existence was to thrive for knowledge and peace for all around them. They did this for many, many Melina. The only reason they lasted ever so long was due to most gifted individual, Samantha Carter O'Neill.

You may have read stories that Brandon Bowers had something to do with the thriving of the Jedi Knights, but if it was not for her finding him in Atlanta, Georgia on April 2004, this person would hardly been known but by family and friends. On the other hand, if it were not for him being sent back in time to train Samantha Carter in her teenage years, none of that would have happened. Getting confused? There is no reason to be. It is very simple.

The evil Chari Skale Carter O'Neill wanted to terminate her mother's life in every way she could. Since she could not murder her outright, due to her tremendous fortitude, she did her best to extinguish her entire existence with all the Jedi Knights. She would have succeeded if it were not for Jill Cantrell. Jill was able to in directly get Master Jedi Sam O'Neill to send her Padawan to her past so things would be put to right.

Truth be told, it was Palpatine that directly prearranged all this chaos. It was Chari's way to hide the truth for her mother from keeping Sam from realizing it was her that was really after her. Since he disastrous was not able to get Sam Carter to become his new host, Chari had to personally attack her own mother with all the hate she had for her since the beginning of the ancient history of the Jedi Knights.

She wanted to remove every facet that made her human. She was born half human and half Twi'lek. There is no record of when she started to hate her mother, but that hatred propagated like a sarcoma, and she wanted it to consume all of her humanity. Erstwhile during her adult life, she somehow got rid of everything that made her human, but it did not stop the unending hatred for her mother.

The motivation for loathing her so much no one really knows. It was not like the ancient Jedi Knights did not want to record this part of their black history. There was some that knew and kept meticulous archives to be observable at the appropriate period. To let this ancient history be let out to the precise individuals in the accurate time undeniably will bring a novel approach to the word, finesse. Now that the evil Chari has seen her mother outclass her in every way possible, it is now time to make known everything regarding the ancient history of the Jedi Knights.

There was one extraordinary ancient Jedi Knight that was accountable for this colossally essential undertaking. His name was and still is Drake Galicia. He would not have pulled this off if it were not for the race that now calls themselves…the Ancients. There is an outstanding antiquity with the ancient Jedi Knights than the Ancients giving Sam Carter O'Neill to them. Ever wondered how Sam became the Force when she was born in the 20th Century on planet Earth?

Actually she was not born in the 20th Century. She was born over a trillion years ago. Man's measure of time regarding their own planet goes only so far, but Earth has been around extremely longer. She was born on Coruscant, and had to abruptly leave when she was very young for her own survival. She was moved to ancient Earth.

Sam had a Twi'lek sister, Skyma Talle. That is how Sam was able to have a human Twi'lek for a daughter, Chari Skale Carter O'Neill. Her very name was a sign of greatness. Chari meant "my darling. Skale was a Twi'lek word meaning "born of royalty." She was named "My Darling born of royalty of the daughter of Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill."

Since love is stronger than the living Force, my darling was a sign of great power and prosperity for all the Jedi Knights throughout all time. Chari was more than a beacon of hope but of great strength for freedom throughout the universe.

Skyma and Sam were born of royalty themselves. Let it be known that the royalty of the Jedi Knights were not the same monarchy as history has been accomplished on Earth. The Jedi Knights never cared for such régime. What establishments the Royal Family of the Jedi Knights had was of great powers of the Force. Bloodlines had no meaning. Knowledge and defense was all that mattered to the Jedi Knights no matter what part of history they may be in.

As it has been told, the ancient Jedi Knights could travel through time and space at will. They were not the beings on Gallifrey, the Time Lords. The ancient Jedi Knights did not even use any machinery at all to travel in time and space. What they used was the Stargate and the Force to be able to go anywhere even if there were no Stargate at the other end.

Does anyone know the history of the Stargate travel network? Have a seat and let it be told. The Stargate was created by the Ancients with all the power of Her Majesty, Samantha Carter O'Neill. That is right all. The same one that was part of SG1 made it possible for Stargates to be placed on planets all over the galaxy and the universe.

It was no coincidence that Captain Samantha Carter got the Stargate on Earth to run. It was no coincidence that it would be the same person to get the Stargate to run in a galaxy far, far away. Without her realizing it, she was the only one to get it to work, and it nothing to do with her scientific knowledge. It was her powers that superseded the Force. Truth be told, Sam created the Force.

When she was trained to be a Jedi Knight by Master Corran Horn, she was able to start using her powers far beyond anything she could ever know from astrophysics. That is why Brandon Bowers became Emperor Jedi Knight. He was powerful enough to be trained by Her Majesty and train her when she was a teenager. He could not have done so without Sam giving him the precise directives. That is why these two are one extraordinary Jedi team. One could not be so powerful with the Force without the other. Does this cancel out Sam being Brandon's Jedi Master?

Everything has a beginning even under this exceptional story on Sam Carter. The beginning is where it all started…at the last SG1 mission Captain Samantha Carter had with her team. It did not start on Coruscant where she was born.

There are many, many beginnings. This beginning is not all that special. That is why Sam Carter thought she was not all that special at first. She saw herself as only a Captain of the United States of America's Air Force. Other than being an astrophysicist that was about it for this young blond haired Captain, so she thought.

It was the instant she was shanghaied that started a diverse destiny for her. It started as a leisurely and elusive progression to reach the royal rank she duly time-honored. One of the many failures of Palpatine in taking Sam as a new host was allowing her come to know of her royal status. The first one was letting her get liberated by Mara Jade Skywalker.

At one time, Mara Jade was one of Palpatine's surreptitious sentinels of his supremacy after the Clone Wars. It was not like Darth Vader was not powerful himself, but Palpatine used Mara to make sure the local systems demure in step. After the first Death Star was destroyed, his authorities over the star systems in that galaxy plunged dramatically.

With the help of his father, after he became Anakin Skywalker once more, crushed Palpatine and the Sith. After Luke met up with Mara Jade, he helped her turn from the Dark-side unto to the Light-side of the Force. Since then, she became a powerful ally to the Jedi Knights and peace throughout the galaxy.

Some years later, Grand Master Jedi Luke Skywalker found Sam Carter on Coruscant as one of Terrell's slaves. She was forced to work in the most horrifying places imaginable, the Spice labor mines. It was more than the physical scars that hit this young lady from the planet called Earth. She was deliberately attacked not only by Palpatine himself but of the evil Chari with all the repugnance they had for her. When Sam was finally rescued by Mara Jade Skywalker, she was scarcely holding on to her sanity.

The attacks did not stop after she was rescued. Later on during her training, after she married the man she loved since she first saw him at one of the mission briefings at the SGC, Colonel Jack O'Neill, she was using the Force to go down memory lane to find something that her Jedi Master asked her to do. Right then and there she realized that she would have a human Twi'lek for a daughter. She also realized this incarnation was extremely powerful from the utmost animosity for her.

Since that attack, Sam had kept quiet about her having this unique daughter until sometimes before she gave birth to Chari. Even then she was reluctant to speak of it, but the circumstances forced Sam to tell everyone about that attack. There is much more for Sam to tell her friends about her ancient history, which would take several life times to do.

There is a lot more to the ancient history of the Jedi Knights. For the longest, the Jedi did not have the power of the Force, but the young Sam Carter had her awesome aptitudes. If it was not for those capabilities, Skyma nor herself would be alive today. Even though it all started after she got abducted, it would have not been possible without the powers she was born with.

It is interesting about time. We all have been taught and have even seen with our own eyes that time is rightly 100% linear. If we know that we have a beginning and an end, then how did we know this as a fact? Did we have a past life with the ability to see what will happen to us in the next life? It is more than faith in our existence. For Sam Carter, she has a life that is far more than the average Earth being. Actually she is not an average Earth being. She is a Corusantian and an Earth being. Oriana, her mother, was born on Earth in Dinotopia.

She had extraordinary abilities of the Force. That is how Bodo Bass, her Jedi husband, was able to go to Earth in the first place. When Bodo Bass died, she went back to Earth and Dinotopia to write the journal that she left for her daughter, Sam Carter. She also left something for her other daughter that was not born yet, Marion Seville. Since the ancient Jedi Knights traveled the corridors of times, Oriana knew she would have another daughter, and this time she prepared everything for her centuries in advanced. What was left her Marion will allow her to be another big powerhouse for the Jedi Knight in time to come.

A lot has been awaken since Sam Carter has been shanghaied and brought to a galaxy far, far away, and it has everything to do with the ancient history of the Jedi Knights. The two Time Lords from Gallifrey, Susan Forman and her grandfather, the Doctor, had a big part in Earth survival through it all.

As stated, the Stargate travel was created by the people that now call themselves the Ancients, but they would not been able to pull it off if it were not for the powers that Her Majesty Sam Carter O'Neill had since birth.

Sam Carter even allowed the people of Earth to be able to use the Stargate. It might have been Dr. Daniel Jackson that found how to use the Stargate, but that would not have been possible if Sam did not get it up and running years before. Everything depended on Sam Carter. That was why the Evil Chari had tried and tried to destroy her own mother. If Earth could not use the Stargate, then the Jedi Knights would not have known about Earth.

That is why Palpatine failed when Sam was rescued by Mara Jade Skywalker. Sam set in to motion all that was done in ancient past. She was the one that found the Stargate on Dagobah. The other Jedi did not know about the large ring under the ground. It would have been highly likely they would have left it buried if Sam was not there on Dagobah with Luke Skywalker. It was her that got it to work before SG1 finally came to her not that long after.

If it were not for Sam's ability to use the Force to make contact with them from a galaxy far, far away, they would not have been able to get there in the first place. It was no coincidence that Teal'c learned about the ancient Jedi Knights. Everything was set in motion in ancient past because Captain Samantha Carter was taken prisoner and brought to Coruscant.

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away would be more accurate than you might think if things started a trillion years back, but it did not. It started about five years after Captain Samantha Carter was with Stargate Command under Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado Springs, Colorado. That makes Sam Carter just as much as an Earth woman as she was a Corusantian. She was already a being of two worlds. She did not have to learn to use the Force first.

How can it all start with Captain Carter and not with her as a child on Coruscant? Like it was told, there are many beginnings. For the beginning of ancient Jedi Knights to get the living Force as their ally, Captain Carter has to be kidnapped and brought back to the planet she was born on. It has nothing to do with a time paradox. The ancient Jedi Knights started a long time before Sam was born.

Now that things are as they should be, things are starting to get more intense. All that you knew about the time Captain Samantha Carter got abducted to a galaxy far, far away to the present day, think of it as simple introduction. Get ready to open to page one of chapter one. There is more to be told of a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away that started right here on Earth.


	6. Chapter 5: Palpatine or the Evil Chari

**Chapter 5: Palpatine or the Evil Chari**

Barbara Bowers was at her home in Naboo talking to Sam sister, "Let me get this straight, all this time it was this evil Chari that has been after Sam."

"It is much more than that mother."

Since Barbara was Sam's unofficial adopted mother long before anyone knew about Dinotopia and Oriana, Barbara got Skyma to be part of the family too since she was Sam's real sister.

Skyma sighed and collected all she knew of both the evil Chari and Palpatine from her mind. She finally said, "It is true after Darth Vader reverted back to Anakin Skywalker, he killed Palpatine. What all of you have been dealing with was Palpatine but at the same time it was not. What I mean, it was in him in ancient history."

"Good grief! What have we gotten ourselves into?"

"Due to there were two Sam Carters that entered him strong hold, he is dead as far as the physical world is concerned. Through the Dark-side he can cause trouble but at least Brandon will not have any more dreams…at least from him."

Barbara sighed, "Are you saying she can give my son horrid dreams too?"

"I doubt it. She is more concerned with…Sam. Palpatine in ancient past wanted to have a new host. If he had Sam before the Clone Wars, he would have gained a lot more power than he did. With my sister's powers, he would not have been defeated or need Anakin to become Darth Vader."

Barbara looked sympathetically, "How much all of you had suffered due to him. What I am concerned about is how Sam is taking an evil Chari. If I had a baby girl and an adult version of her at the same time, I would start to lose my mind. Now, Sam realizes there is an incarnate of her daughter out there to kill her."

Skyma gave a warm smile, "Mom, you would handle it a lot better than you may think. Because us ancient Jedi knows more about space and time, it does not make us any kind of super humans. We all have the same feelings like everyone else. Like always, our emotions become a bother and a supporter in our lives. If everyone on Earth and all that are now involved in our Jedi affairs do their best, then you will win over all that has been thrown at you."

"To be honest my daughter, I do not know what has been thrown at us. I mean…everything that has happen to us has been so wonderful…it is like nothing we have ever experienced before. To us it started when our son was found by Sam in Atlanta, Georgia."

"To everyone there is a beginning. To you that is linear, but there is more to time than all that. That is how time is to all of us and why I think a lot on Earth has an issue about time not being linear." In thought for a moment and continued, "Look at it this way. Time is linear to an individual true enough, but there is more to life than one person, yes?"

Barbara nodded.

"Your life moves in one direction while someone else's life moves in another."

Since Barbara understood, she continued, "How can time be linear if the flow of time moves in different directions?"

"Good question. I never thought about it that way."

Skyma smiled, "There is a lot more to time than all I have said, but basically each person has a purpose in life. Sometimes it has to do with history while to others it is the future. For example: a historian path is towards the past. Like my life, I did all I could to learn about my life before I had to leave due to Palpatine wanted to kill my sister and me."

Barbara asked, "So you were not killed right after you were born?" She laughed, "Of course not, or you would not be here talking to me."

"I was and I was not."

Barbara was confused and showed it.

"Ever wonder why no one ever called me Her Majesty?"

She was shocked on that question. She answered, "O my. I never paid attention to that before now. Why have not we called you by your…"

"I do not have a royal title mother…that is why."

"What are you talking about? You are Sam's sister."

Skyma smiled, "Yes I am very much, but what happened to me, I lost my royal status."

Barbara said, "You lost it due your alternate was murdered nearly in front of Sam in that dungeon!"

Skyma quietly nodded.

Barbara said sympathetically, "How awful baby!"

"Yes it was. That is why I have done so much for Sammy. It is my only way to be a part of what I lost."

"Have you told her about this?"

"I did not have to. She figured it out. I do not know if it was my over zealousness of learning our heritage or what, but she did it."

Barbara smiled to give enlightenment due to this dark rain cloud. Since it worked she said, "Sam has been very observant. What Brandon told us after returning from training Sam in her teenage years; she was able to figure things out before he had a chance to do anything."

Like I said, Palpatine was from the ancient past. He was the consort of the evil Chari."

Barbara almost retched. She said, "How sickening! That means somewhere my alternate was related to him."

Skyma replied, "NO! It was not a match made in heaven or hell. They were simply lovers of power."

Barbara gave a giant sigh of relieve.

Skyma laughed, "I am very relieved too. He would be my brother-in-law if there were married."

Skyma got serious and continued with her story. She said. Come join us reader. We will not bite. That is why you are here after all. If anything that is important for you to know, it would be this."

Barbara said, "Please make yourself at home, and welcome to Naboo…Oh…that is right...you have been here in Naboo for some time. Good to have you just the same."

Skyma said, "There is a lot to see on the planet, and a lot of history of the Ancient Jedi Knights here too. You will have to read about that painting that is in the museum of Sam….That is right; Jack was the one that painted it. If you spend more time here, I am sure you will learn more about that, but right now, let me share with you on the history of Palpatine and the evil Chari."

After Barbara got settled in a comfortable position on the couch, Skyma told the story:

"If you have read the stories about him, then you know he was responsible for stealing the means of creating the Force but for Dark purposes. I assure you it was not blueprints as the official story was written. Palpatine in a way tricked Sam in teaching him about this energy field. Sam at first did not realize how evil he was."

Barbara asked, "You mean she was not the one that was kidnapped?"

Skyma smiled at her, "Your insights do serve you well mother." She waited to see if she could figure out the rest, and she did.

Her eyes widened in amazement, "She was the Sam Carter in the reality we came from…the Sam Carter and the only Sam Carter that was in charge of the Stargate Program." She paused and continued, "How? I recall she merged with our Sam. What is going on?"

"Everything has merged with everything else, but that does not revert what has been done. That is why bit and pieces had come to Sam. They were only memories. Having all the memories of another does not make you that person. That is why I am not part of the royal family. I never had those experiences. After that counterpart was murdered, I could not have received all that was her."

Barbara's face nearly lit up, "I get it. Our memories do make us whole, but it has to be more than pictures and ideas."

"That is exactly right. That is why we are personally communicating with the reader now. It is important for our reader to understand all that has happened."

She looked at the reader and said, "That is why it is so important for you to read all of what has been written by the writer. I mean all of it. Chapter jumping, you could miss something important. At first it might be something boring and trivial, but it could be the most important aspect of linking everything together. You see reader; it is up to you to tell all what you learn to everyone you know. No one can remember everything. Just the same it is extremely important that you learn everything. The writer will give you all you need to know about the ancient history of the Jedi Knights."

Barbara smiled at the reader and said, "Please do not be overwhelmed by all you will learn. It can be intimidating at first…trust me, I know. When my son called us that one night after General Davis and Sam talked to us, we thought the world went completely mad. Due to our love for Brandon, we held on. To this day, I really do not know how, but here we are. Both Jerry and I are now Jedi Knights and so is the rest of the family."

Skyma said, "I think the more I share of Palpatine and this evil Chari, I believe you will start to understand more, but please understand this. If you are of need to read the other stories that have been written so far, please book mark your place here and read them, or you will be just as confused. There is no might about it. Please trust me reader."

Skyma paused and said, "I have no clue if you have done so or not, but I will continue where I left off. If you have not, never know, reading the other stories after this chapter might help you more in what you have not have read yet."

"Sam ended up sharing all that he asked of her. Do not worry my sister was never naïve. She realized he was up to something, but she was too polite to ask. If she did, he would have lied through his belly button."

"Sam was simply doing something that she was there in the first place…teach the ancient Jedi Knights how to use this energy field." Skyma paused, "Why the deception with all the blue prints of a machine that became the Force was not really a deception at all. It was just our way of teaching something in a cryptic manner."

Skyma sighed heavily, "What my father told me about them, wow! They were a very cryptic lot. I guess it was not to them, but father surely said it was not needed around others. You guessed it right; they were an arrogant bunch at times. From what I have learned in my studies of our ancient people, in which I was a part of before Sam and I had to be separated, I came across the truth of Palpatine and Chari."

"Trust me reader, if I knew why she hates her mother so much, I would have told everyone that a long time ago."

Skyma sighed and looked away for a moment. After she looked back she said, "I know that Sammy is going through a rough time in knowing there is an incarnate of her daughter that hates her so much that she will go to all lengths to destroy her. How would you feel if you were the parent of such a child?"

Skyma shook the melancholy out of her head and continued, "Sorry about that reader. Please forgive my emotional outburst. You are not here to bear witness to that, but just the same, you will see a lot of raw emotions from all of us in time."

"Apparently Sam realized he was going to use the knowledge he gave him for evil purposes. I do not know all that much on what happened, but he apparently had to fight through all that was thrown at him and his followers to escape."

"What information I got form Darth Plagueis and Palpatine regarding the cryptic stuff about sacrificing himself in a machine was more horrifying…if only it was a machine. You see reader…Darth Plagueis was going to be the Dark-side of the Force as Sam was the light. What he did not realize that Sam was much more. That was one thing that my sister did not tell Palpatine. That is why the Dark-side is not stronger than the Light-side."

"There was a catch for Darth Plagueis to become the Dark-side. He had to have a medium to focus his power. That is why the Sith can be only two people, a master and an apprentice. The master represents the Dark-side itself where the energy flows. The apprentice is the one that carries it out. One cannot live without the other and have the Sith going. That is why there are a lot of portrayals amongst them. As the old Earth saying goes 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely.' Trust me, the Sith can teach the class."

"Palpatine wanted all the power of this new energy field all for himself. In order for his plans to succeed, he had to do the same thing. That is where Chari comes into the picture. I have nothing on this Chari. As far as I know, Sam could have been pregnant with her before she went to the ancient Jedi Knights. However she was there with her mother, this Chari ended up hating her."

"I dearly tried to find this out. I only came to speculations at best. One of the biggest one was her own arrogance. Like I said, the ancient Jedi Knights had big heads then. I am not talking about the knowledge they learned. It could be that she got so fat headed that she wanted to be as powerful as her mother. Like the story of _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_, it is highly possible she got extremely jealous." She sighed, "Sadly, I have no proof of what it could be."

"Anyhow, sometime between the point of wanting full power of the Dark-side of the Force to finding a willing host, Palpatine and Chari met. Now we know who the host was all along. That explains why there is no record of the host that Palpatine was supposed to have taken. It was him plain and simple. Apparently, Chari wanted Sam to be the host. I am guessing that Palpatine was too gullible or a weak sister for this evil Chari's purposes. After all Palpatine was tricked twice and lost the second round."

"That might be why Palpatine was after Sam so strongly. It is highly likely he knew it would not work out liked he hoped with Chari. I never have known any Sith go after anyone so strongly as he did. I would imagine she helped him out since she hated her mother so much. I guess it did not matter to her what splinter of her it was as long as she could destroy her."

I am sure it was a wonderful relationship at first between this Chari and Palpatine. Like I said, the Sith portrayals were legendary. It was not long before this evil Chari started to take advantage of Palpatine."

"What is that reader? You ask if Palpatine ever took advantage of the evil Chari." Skyma laughed and continued, "It would not surprise me one damn bit. The thing is did he succeed. Like I just said, Palpatine was a bit naïve. The Palpatine you know that was Chancellor and became Emperor after the Clone Wars…it was the evil Chari using him as a host."

"Now it is just her that is after my sister. I would not put it pass her to trick Palpatine to go after her in the first place. I hope you can find more information on those two. Right now, that is all I have on them."

On Earth Emily and Ben were talking together in their parents' home. Ben asked, "Here we go again. I wonder how many times things has been influenced by the Dark-side and will we be able to undue it all?"

"Good question bro. Right now, all we can do is be there for Sam. If Skyma and the adult Chari need our help, then we can act."

"We might need to be prepared for something that they have not seen. I mean, they have been fighting this for a trillion years. If they had the answers, then this war would have been over a long, long time ago."

Emily got upset, "MEN! How do you all have the ability to get up in the mornings? Look her bro; they know what they are doing. We are the one that are wet between the ears. By us getting in the way, we could make it worse. I know you do not want to sit here, but for right now, that is all that is required of us until they call for us. Why do you think Sam has been quiet all this time? Earth and everyone on it has learned a lot since Sam brought her friends from a galaxy far, far away. We are still far from ready for any planetary attack and all that is out there. Even the Ancients that the SGC has known for years before we knew of the Stargate program are now in this war because we officially cannot do it alone if with the rest of them."

"Emily, I am not that stupid! By the artifacts that were left by the Ancient Jedi Knights, we should be involved. No one can do it alone. A far good many on Earth, are full Jedi Knights. We are ready to do our part. I never meant to say we should act like vigilantes and go out into space to make peace throughout the universe."

"Ben, you do not get it. I knew what you were saying. I was stating that you are restless. That alone will lead you in the wrong direction if not to the Dark-side."

Ben asked calmly, "What are we supposed to do then?"

Emily got furious, "MEN!"

"Excuse me for living, but Sam is our best friend. If it were not for her, we would not be Jedi Knights. I do not want to just sit here and do nothing if we can help out in one way or the other."

Christi came in the room they were in and said, "So do I Ben, but we must be patient. Did you two not teach me that when I was being trained to be a Jedi Knight?"

Ben replied, "There is one thing being patient and be a passivist. The stakes have been high since Sam found Brandon in Atlanta. In that reality, Grammy and Dee's home was completely destroyed. If we all did not go to Coruscant to be with Brandon when we did, we all could have been outright killed."

"Son, we all know that. What we are getting you to see is that the best thing we can do for Sam and the others is doing nothing until we are needed."

Ben replied, "Doing nothing can allow the enemy to take the high ground. Both Palpatine and this evil Chari have already done that far too many times. We need to start to get it back, or this war could last forever and ever."


	7. Chapter 6: Adult Chari

**Chapter 6: Adult Chari**

One day Cassandra saw the adult Chari sitting quietly and aloof against a big tree.

Cassandra nearly smiled from ear to ear on how similar she was acting like her mother.

Moments later she walked towards Chari. When she was in ear shot, she stated, "You are much like your mother than you may know, and it has nothing to do with you mimicking them."

Chari gave a dry smile, "Hi Cassandra. I am just sitting here away from everyone until I am needed."

She huffed, "If you expect me to believe what you said, then you are like your mother…nuts."

Chari smiled, "Not buying it?"

"NOPE! I did not buy her loony excuses, and I will not start with yours." Cassandra paused and said, "Try again."

Chari sighed, "I have examined everything with the Force, and I do not feel anything from the Dark-side. I am starting to believe that I could be the one that messed up things."

Cassandra repeatedly shook her head. She said, "What is it with you O'Neills? I know Jack does not think this way. Why in bloody hell are you two doing so?"

"I know how you feel. I heard your lectures constantly in my time line. In this time line, things are different. I was born just recently, and there is no sign of the Dark-side near me or on this planet."

"What does that have to do with anything? Am I going to have to kick your ass too, or is that Lillian's job?"

Chari smiled in a silly manner and said, "Both of you actually, or that is what you both have stated not all that long after Lil and I got married."

"Spill it! I am not going to allow you to do a damn thing more until you talk to me."

"I told you that…"

"I heard your excuse. I want to hear you explain in detail of what is really bothering you."

Chari showed tears running down her face. In a crying voice she said, "To me mom died. When mom talked to me in the Force in my time line, all I wanted was to be with her in the living. What is upsetting me is should I do so. How can I fulfill my task in this time line if I want to live in the past? That is not how a Jedi is supposed to live."

"Personally I believe how you live should be different than the so called 'Jedi way.' How dare they make that policy? I was told they used to be an arrogant lot. I believe they still are that way. If you are to be the Queen of the Jedi Knights, then you need to change this idiotic policy."

"Right now, I am not the Queen of the Jedi Knights. Amanda has replaced me. I am the Queen of the Tok'ra."

Cassandra crossed her arms in front of her chest in discussed, "Who in the hell do you think the Tok'ra are? They were Jedi Knights. The Tok'ra of today are Jedi Knights. Amanda is just as much royalty, but you are the Queen."

"I am not in this time line."

"Yes you are! Sam is too, but dammit…I do not want to hear that from you."

"Cassandra, I am a baby…not yet a royalty other than my name…Skale."

"I was referring to you. I know the implications of your younger self. What you need to do is stop fearing and think, or I will think that Lekku of yours is full of Bantha Fudo."

Chari laughed, "Lil said the same thing before we entered into this time line."

"I thought as much. Like I said, you two are so much alike. In fact you look like your mother but with a Lekku."

As those two continue to talk, Sam and Lillian were in the baby's bed room. Sam was putting her in her bed. It was her nap time.

As they were quietly walking out of the room, Lillian asked, "Mom, how do you feel having my Chari with you and with yours at the same time?"

"For one, she is my baby too, and so are you. It is not what is going around me that is upsetting me. The moment she met face-to-face with Marion and President Obama, I felt something very disturbing in her."

Lillian gave a heavy sigh after they reached the living room. She said, "She had done something that I think she should not have done." Lillian sighed again, "She has stepped down from her royal status. She claimed she became Queen of the Tok'ra, but she knows they are Jedi Knights. She fears something that concerns me. She tells me it is coming here, but I wonder if the evil counterpart has attacked her."

Lillian looked at Sam for a moment and continued, "She has been very upset with your death. I think she somehow thinks she is responsible."

That hit Sam hard. She thought the same way with her mother when she was a teenager in the alternate time line when Oriana died in the auto accident. She said, "O my! She is mimicking me."

"I think she is the one that has been attacked by the Dark-side than the one in the crib. It could be why she fears causing influence."

Sam got upset. She said, "That is her excuse. No one can make someone do anything especially something that is not something they normally would do. If the Dark-side, this evil Chari, is going to attack my younger age daughter, then she will, but not in the way it was done to me/my alternate."

"What do you mean?"

"If I were here, then I would know that everyone would be ready for the same things. To slip pass my enemies, I would have to do something they are not expecting."

Lillian showed an alarm on her face. She said, "Like attacking my Chari first. That would upset the younger one."

"That would be one way. I was thinking of something more profound…like keeping Chari from living her full potential."

Lillian asked, "Do you know something I do not about Chari?"

Sam smiled, "It is not that at all. I was referring to myself. I just recalled from my mother, Oriana, which I use to morph in some reality. I have no memories of doing so. I think your Chari has a role to play in this time line. Since I have no experience in morphing myself, I think your Chari can teach herself to do so."

Lillian tried not to smile at her mother-in-law's strong keen of observation. She replied, "What makes you think my Chari can do this?"

"I do not really know, but I somehow know she can."

Lillian waited for a moment before giving a big smile. She said, "She can, and let me warn you…she is known to like to be naked when she is in her human form." She laughed and continued, "I do not mind seeing her that way."

Sam laughed. "I see she has a great person that loves her."

Lillian gave a warm smile and said, "Yes I do mother. She is the best person in my life." She thought for a moment, "If I remember right, we met when Chari was about seven years old. I was eleven then. My mom is a psychotherapist." She sighed, "You sent her to me…due to her troubles in school. Sorry mother, but Chari will be bullied due to her half human and half Twi'lek anatomy."

Sam sighed, "I thought that would happen."

"I am sorry to upset you."

She tried to smile, "Not your fault. Moments after my sister told me I would have a daughter as such, I thought of bullying from others. In all the advancements here on Naboo, I was hoping bullying would be too trivial thing to do."

"It is sad that this idiocy still goes on in life. One might think that somewhere people would learn not to do this."

"In all the travels that I did at the SGC as Captain of the United States Air Force, I ran across a lot of different type of lifestyles. There is one thing that is always there was someone to try to dominate the lower classes. Just the same, for an advanced race, it should be too beneath them to do something so irrational.

The writer said to the reader, "As you have read so far, both incarnate of Chari has been attacked. I bet you think it is the evil one that has done this. Directly, she has not. As the old saying, 'we are our own worst enemy.' Right now both of them will have to face their own demise. The adult Chari is dealing with herself regarding her mother's death in her time line, and the younger one will have to deal with the bullying from others."

"You might think this might be normal things in life, but to these two, they made it more real. It is possible that the evil Chari manipulated things to get them to see things worse than they are, but we all are responsible for our actions. For all they have faced in their lives, it is understandable that they thought this way."

"What does this have to do with the ancient history of the Jedi Knights? To be very honest, it has everything to do with it. You see reader; these two are the cornerstone of their history. How they think and live their lives can influence the ancient Jedi's history."

A shock came to the writer's face. The writer said, "Do not tell me you forgot that time is not linear." Sigh, "This might be the time to talk more about time before the story of Chari Skale Carter O'Neill continues."

"Look at time by a topology of a circle and two parallel lines going through the middle. Where do you think you are located? Think before you answer."

"That is right. There is no way to know. One can be anywhere and at different places at the same time. Remember what Skyma said, 'Each person has a different path.' Each path will go in a different direction. If you read the other stories, you will recall that Mara Jade ask Brandon how can one have a unique purpose in life and time being linear. There are other things I have written that talks about time."

"If you are confused on what this story has said, I highly advise you stop reading and read those other stories. Just go to my profile page for the proper order to read the other stories I have written. I will be here waiting for you, so make sure you read everything. If you have any questions afterwards, please post your comments."

The writer smiled, "Welcome back reader. I hope you have enjoyed my other stories. Now let us continue with Chari's story. I think it would be best if we jumped when the Chari and Lillian met for the first time. Hold on tight, we are about to time jump."

"Whew! We made it. I never liked to time jump without a good time machine like the Doctor's TARDIS. Anyhow, here we are."

"Let me think. O yes. I know where Chari will be at this time of the day. She will be with Michiko."

Michiko quietly walked up to Chari during her meditation time. After a moment Chari said with her eyes closed, "Hi there Padawan. Please join me."

Michiko sat down and did just that.

It was not long before Michiko got to the point. She said, "I know something is bothering you. Please talk to me. I am your best friend after all."

Chari opened her eyes and gave a big sigh. She said, "Yes Padawan, I am very distressed."

"Well!"

Chari smiled, "Where are you going to dig it?"

Michiko was not impressed.

Chari felt like crying. She said, "I cannot take this bullying. It is not my fault that I am a freak!"

Michiko scolded her, "You are not a freak girlfriend. Stop thinking that!"

Chari got upset, "If I am not a repulsive freak, then why so many in school are constantly treating me as one."

She cried with her hands over her face.

Michiko allowed her to first cry it out before speaking. Finally she said, "My dearest friend, it does not matter what they believe or do. It is important what you think of yourself."

"Right now, how I think about myself is not all that great."

She gave Chari that look and said, "Why not? Want to know what I think of you."

She did not answer.

Michiko answered anyhow, "I think you are my best friend and the most beautiful person I know."

"Why can't the others see this?"

Michiko was frustrated about how the others had been treating her, but she did not show it. Instead she showed Chari all the love she had for her. She said, "Spite what others may think, it is you that can make a difference."

"I do not know. What they due to me hurts too much. I of course have talked to my teachers about this, but they still go after me."

As Chari was wiping her face, she said to her best friend, "When I felt you walking up here, I felt you were not happy about something either. Are they attackng you too?"

"No…just feel…I am not confident in my Jedi skills. I just want to do my best for Master…I mean you mother."

"Trust me Padawan; you are the best for mom. Ever wondered why I keep calling you Padawan?"

Michiko replied, "I have been noticing your adult self-calls me that."

"We call you that due to the love we have for you and the love you have for mom."

Like some kind of radar, Sam was always at the right spot at the right time. All the sudden both Michiko and Chari heard her, "Chari!"

"We are at our favorite meditation spot mom."

After walking up to them, Sam did not have to use the Force to see her favorite two gals were in serious melancholy. She said, "I see your meditation has not worked this time my beloved."

Chari sighed, "No…not yet." Chari then lowered her head in shame."

Sam looked at her Padawan, "We will talk more about your problem. I will say this. You have never disappointed me since I first trained you Michiko. There is no reason for you to think this way anymore."

"Pardon me for saying this Master, but should I have been already in a higher level of my training by now."

"Whatever level you think you should be on has nothing to do with it. What you will need to realize that failure is a part of life. Like I said which you have not listened to is that you have not disappointed me one bit." Sam paused and continued, "Like I said, we will talk more about this later. I am here to help my daughter with her issues."

Chari asked with a concerned look, "Are you referring that I change schools. Those kids will do the same thing to me at any school I may go to."

"You are right. You cannot run away from your troubles. Moving you was not what I had in mind. Come with me my beloved; I have someone I would like for you to meet."

"Yes ma'am."

Sam smiled at her Padawan, and did not leave with her daughter until she gave her a genuine smile in return.

"Mom, where are you going?"

Sam smiled, "To meet someone that has the abilities to help you with what you are facing."

"Unless this person can fight off these bullies, I do not see how anyone can help me." Chari sighed, "They make me feel that I am a disgusting freak show."

Sam replied in scolding tone, "You are not a freak baby. It does not matter if you are half human and half Twi'lek. There will be others that will bully you."

Chari asked her mother, "Where you ever bullied?"

"Yes I was."

"Why?"

"For bullies, they do not need a reason…other than you are different than they are. It does not mean it is a good reason or not. Some people just like to treat outsiders like they have treated you."

With a determined look, Chari said, "I will never treat people like that."

Sam smiled at her daughter. She said, "I know you will not, but why I am bringing you to this person has to do with how you feel about yourself. No matter how it hurts, it is how you love yourself that makes who you are my beloved."

As Chari was looking on the ground as she was walking with her mom, she said in a sad tone, "I know. It is just hard when so many treat me as they have."

Sam gave her a side hug and a warm smile when her daughter looked at her. Chari smiled back and said, "I love you mom."

"Know what? I love you too."

They finally arrived to their transport.

After they took off, Chari said with a bit more cheery in her voice, "Spite all that I have been through, I want you to know, that I love myself. I am not ashamed of being what I am."

Sam said, "It does not matter if you have four legs and six arms. There is no shame being who you are my beloved. Your daddy and I will always love you."

Chari just smiled.

It did not take long for their transport to land at the landing pad. Sam had a royal transport to take them to their last destination.

When they arrived, Chari replied, "Cool looking house."

Sam smiled and said, "Yes it is."

Moments later a lady came out of the house. She said with a smile, "Hello Your Majesty."

Sam waved at her.

When she came up to them Sam said, "Chari this is Rachel Ellison."

Chari smiled and said, "Good to meet you Rachel."

Rachel smiled back and said, "Good to meet you too. Let me introduce my daughter to you, Lillian Ellison."

Chari thought, "O my. That is the same name of the wife of my older self. How creepy to meet someone that I know I will marry."

Chari also realized she was hiding in the shade. She said to Lillian, "Wow! You know how to hide. I did not see you at first."

Lillian smiled, "I did not mean to hide. I was just enjoying myself out here for a few hours. It is about time for me to get indoors. Want to come with me?"

Chari looked at her mother quietly, and she nodded in approval.

Chari looked back at Lillian and answered with a smile, "Sure."

After they took off in the house, Rachel asked Sam, "You said they will marry?"

"Yes they will. My adult daughter and her are with us now if you want to meet her. You are welcome at the Palace."

Rachel smiled, "Thank you. To be honest with you, Lil has been growing too fast already. I think I will stay with this one and wait until she becomes an adult."

Sam smiled, "I know the feeling. If the adult Chari did not talk to me a few times in the Force, I would feel the same as you Rachel. To be honest, it is still creepy to have two persons that are my one daughter."

Sam paused, "You say your daughter can help Chari with what she has faced. I was hoping you would be doing that. You are a specialist after all."

"Trust me Your Majesty; she has a natural ability to help your daughter better than I could ever do. It could be what caused them to fall in love and marry as you have said."

Lillian guided Chari to her bedroom. She said, "We are here."

"Cool looking room."

Lillian smiled, "Thanks. I think so too. Please have a seat anywhere, and we can talk."

Chari was surprised it would be her to help her through the bullies she has faced.

After they both sat down, Lillian said, "Talk to me."

"What has mom told you so far?"

"Let us say she did not say anything to me. I want you to tell me…all of it."

Chari looked down on the ground for a moment and back at Lillian. She finally said, "I have been bullied far more than I can bear. Sometimes I wonder if I can make it."

"Why are they doing this to you?"

Chari answered in a sad face, "They treat me like I am dirt." She gave a heavy sigh, "They do so because I am half human and half Twi'lek. Why are they doing that to me? I did nothing wrong."

"There is no logic to why others hate. In fact hate has no logic at all. Once you stop blaming yourself for why they are treating you this way, they cannot harm you?"

Chari asked, "Do they bully you in school?"

"Yes they do."

"How do you deal with it?"

Lillian gave a warm smile, "I do not let their idiocy to enter my circle."

Chari looked confused, "What circle?"

"It is not a real circle per say, but my boundaries. You see Chari, only you can allow them in your soul. What you lack is a strong defense."

"I have used the Force many times to help me, but they still get to me. At times I want to stop using the Force that mom and dad keep training me to learn."

"Good that you have not given up. As for this Force not helping you, it could be that you are not using it right for this situation. Not one energy field does everything. You may have to use something else."

"What do you use?"

"I use nothing special. I simply do not let their hateful ignorant attitude to enter me."

"You must have something special. I have tried all I know to deal with these creeps."

Lillian smiled, "Got that right. They are creeps, but you are not."

Chari did not say anything, and that spoke volumes to Lillian.

"Chari, please look at me."

When she did, Lillian spoke again, "You are not a monster due to them."

Chari wanted to cry over the hurt in her.

"Repeat after me…okay?"

Reluctantly she nodded.

"I, Chari Skale, am a beautiful person."

At first she did not want to say it, but she did anyhow.

"That was not very convincing. Want to try that again?"

Chari said, "I do not feel like royalty right now."

"I can see that, and you are not going to until you reprogram your thinking."

Chari said, "I, Chari Skale, am a beautiful person."

"That is a little better."

Chari smiled, "I told mom a moment ago I do not hate myself, but these losers do make me feel worse than Bantha fudo."

"You are not girl."

"I know…just feel that way when I am in school."

"I can tell you are a lot smarter than they are. What you need to do is stop lowering yourself and not live on their level. If you stay in the place you belong, they will not touch you."

That moment, Chari felt something in this girl in front of her. At her age, she was not sure what it was, but she started to understand how her adult self and the older Lillian fell in love and got married.

Chari said, "Lillian thanks for your help. You make me feel important. You are the first person outside the family and the palace that showed me so much love."

When I saw you for the first time, I felt something special in you too.

"Lil, how can you see I was hurting so much? It is possible mom or someone talked to you, but I feel you saw how I was feeling right in front of you. How?"

She smiled, "I like you calling me Lil, thank you." Lil paused, "I always had the ability to examine things. I do not know if I can use the Force thing your Jedi can use. I never had been trained to use it."

"Brandon was known to do so long before he met Sam in the alternate reality."

In amazement, "You know Emperor Jedi Brandon Bowers?"

Chari smiled from ear to ear, "Yes I do. I play with Amanda a lot, Nomi and Brandon's daughter."

"You do have an interesting life."

"When I am with all my friends, what the bullies have done to me, vanish. It is when I go back to school, they remind me."

Lil smiled, "Have your dear friends with you when you go to school each day. I do not mean physically, but mentally."

Chari gave her a warm smile, "Great idea! I will not have them though…I will have you with me."

At the Palace, the adult Lillian saw her Chari in deep thought. Through the Force, she realized she was concerned about something. She asked, "Pennies for your thoughts love."

"You will need a lot of pennies."

Lillian walked over to face her. She gave her a passionate kiss and said, "Does that pay for all of them?"

Chari smiled, "I think you gave me a bit more. I will have to pay you back one day."

"I think I can manage as long as I have you."

Chari said, "I was thinking about our first time we met."

"I remember that day."

"You should, it is happening right now."

Lillian laughed, "Being here is becoming spooky, and exciting at the same time."

"Yes it is. I am starting to feel more comfortable being here for my younger self. I will have to teach her to morph soon. I learned this from mom sometime after I could talk. Brandon may have changed a great deal for mom, but the influence is still there, or this younger Chari would have known how to do a lot more than morph."

"Like for Skyma, that aspect of her did not merge with the whole of whom your mother is now. Whatever the reason, I think it is more of a result of what your evil counterpart had done. I have been monitoring your mother through the Force as you have your younger self, and I sense nothing that has or will attack her. That makes me believe this is not done by your evil incarnate."

"It could be her that has done this baby. What better way to keep everyone else from noticing something is wrong? We know for one thing, her hatred for mom has not altered her patience."

Lillian smiled to her and said, "It is a good thing you came to this time line after all."


	8. Chapter 7: The Evil One

**Chapter 7: The Evil One**

Cassandra was dead-on more than she may realize. There is an evil Chari Skale Carter O'Neill. What no one apprehended, she was the one that prearranged the abducting of her own mother.

Why did she do that? Could she have kidnapped any of the Sam Carters splintered throughout the universe? The reason she went after this one Sam Carter was due to she would cause the real one to suffer and feel all that she did go through.

The evil Chari knew about the splintering of all reality. She instructed Palpatine in everything he had done to her own mother and Oriana. She was the one that caused Dark Sidious to have clones of the host of Palpatine until he could use the body of Captain Samantha Carter.

As it has been told, Dark Sidious could have used the powers that Sam has now. By having the Dark-side of the Force controlling such power would make it unmanageable for any planet and its occupants in the universe to defend itself against the evil Chari. The Dark-side of the Force is nothing to be reckoned with, but the true menace is far more powerful.

Even though there had been major delays, her evil campaigns were not over with. She had more to do before she could come to comprehend she could not conquer and destroy all the Jedi Knights. One day she was talking to her right hand man.

She said to Enki, "You have done great in fashioning the Daleks from the reaming Ubaids. With the power of the Dark Force in them, these Daleks will be more indomitable than ever before."

"Excuse me Your Majesty, but what about your mother's history with this Time Lord, The Doctor?"

"They are both very influential indeed. I am not done with that retched bitch. I will have her and her powers before long. She is still distress from what her alternate had been through."

"What do you want me to do with the adult Chari on Earth?"

"Once you and the Daleks kill her, Earth is yours my friend."

"Will the Daleks be adequate to exterminate her? I would feel more at ease having more to attack Earth."

"If the Daleks dominate everyone on Earth, then you will keep her from escaping with the ancient Jedi Knights."

"She is as powerful as you are. She will escape before that could happen."

"That is why you need to make Dinotopia the decisive target."

What is your history with Her Majesty Sam O'Neill?"

The evil Chari said, "The one that I am responsible for kidnapping is my real mother. She could have been the host of the Dark-side of the Force. Palpatine's body was dying. She would have been a very valued collaborator to my campaigns to take over the universe."

"Are you still after her?"

The evil Chari smiled, "I am. She will not be the host for the Dark-side, but I still can get her to be my driving force."

"From all my information on her, she will contest you before she does that."

She gave a bigger smile, "I know her more than she knows herself. Anything she could do, I have a counter attack. There is nothing to worry about."

Enki gave an unimpressive replied, "Yes Master."

The future Lillian was with her lover in the same mansion in Atlanta, Georgia that the Bowers lived in. It had plenty of rooms with all the privacy they could ever want. She asked, "What do you think you can find here? Should we be looking over the old Stargate Command in Cheyenne Mountain?"

"I doubt we will find anything there, but it would not hurt to look around that place."

"I did not say your evil persona came from there, but you did tell me your mother was attacked while working in that mountain."

"Yes she did work down there. My evil persona also somehow messed with General Hammond and the rest of SG1 to get her to go on her last mission through the Stargate."

"How are you dealing with that? I mean knowing…"

Chari smiled, "I am fine my beloved. This evil counterpart is not me."

"While at the same time she is you."

"I am more concerned with mom. I can feel she is not done with her yet. If I had any clue on what it could be, I would be talking to mom about it."

"I will do everything to help the two of you baby. I am more concern with how you feel about your mom still a target."

Chari walked closer to her and caressed her lover's right cheek. She said, "I am grateful I am married to you. I do not know what I would have done without you. Either you never existed in my evil counterpart's reality, or she could have destroyed you in some way. I cannot see her being evil if you were in her life."

With concern, "Are you saying you could have been the evil one if I was not in your life?"

"No I would not, but she is extremely evil. For her to hate mom…" Chari started to cry.

Lillian gave her a dearest hug. "I love you."

In a crying voice, "I love you too."

Lillian stroked her Lekku which gave Chari great comfort.

They continued to hug each other for a long time.

Cassandra said, "Now that everyone is here, please tell us what we need to know to help you."

Sam asked, "How do you know I need any help?"

Mara Jade countered, "Sam, do not give us any of that crap! You damn well know that whatever reasons the evil Chari has for you; she is not done with you. It would explain how you had the mental implant that made you believe you were torching Cassandra over and over? Dark Sidious would not give a shit about her. The evil Chari would."

Cassandra said, "She could hit you again with another implant. The more we know about your past with the Doctor, the better for us to help you deal with whatever she will throw at you."

Sam said, "I have not had any mental implants in me since. I made sure that would not happen again."

Corran replied with apprehension, "Still be careful. The evil Chari would know you more than yourself. She could use any of us to get you to be her tool of conquering the universe. Stop this silence game."

Michiko said, "Yes Master. That is why we are all here."

She walked to her throne and sat down. She said, "As you are well aware of the Doctor and I have had an extensive history. This was long before the reality has been fragmented. You might say it had everything to do with it. The legacy of the ancient Jedi Knights depended on what you will be learning from me…right now."

Corran said, "If you can fully open up to us, we can start to do our part in this war that has started from the beginning of the Jedi Knights. We cannot do anything because we do not know what to do."

"Yes Master. I agree." She paused and told them her story, "Not long after the Doctor and his granddaughter, Susan, left their home world, Gallifrey, we met here on Naboo when I was the Queen. At the time there was no threat of the Dark Force as we know it today. It was not too long after when things got horrid.

At first, I wanted those two not to get involved, but later on, I am very appreciative they hang around with me. From that point the Doctor and I became great friends.

He was the one that suggested to me in going back to Earth…in the far past. At the time Earth did not have human population. The dinosaurs were the only major species. I was the one that decided to create the World Beneath under the island as you know today as Dinotopia."

Mara said, "I thought the Dinotopians were decedents of the Jedi Knights."

Sam replied, "Yes there are. That is why mom knew that Marion would be safe in Dinotopia than in the United States. She has a critical role to play in these hostilities. If the evil counterpart of Chari knows she exists or not, she has something that will protect her. If I am attacked and taken by my evil daughter…"

Corran interrupted, "Sam! Do not go down that road. I know you far too well. You have known to sacrifice your life to think you can end suffering. If you become your evil daughter's toy soldier, we all will die by your clutches. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Master, I do. Trust me, please; I do not want to feel sorry for myself or anyone else for that matter."

Michiko said, "I will make sure you do not, Master. I do not want to lose you."

Sam smiled at her and said, "I do not want to lose any of you. Please let me continue."

After they were quiet for a few moments, Sam continued, "The Doctor is still one of the most essential sentinels of Earth. The Asgards are another. Kwai Chang Caine is one as well. That is how he was able to help remove the mental condition from my own counterpart."

Chari asked, "Mom, I am confused. How can the other splinters of yourself be a big part of who you are today? I understand that you have the memories and experiences, but there has to be more to it."

"There is more to it my darling. The one that was a slave is the evil Chari's true mother. That is why she attacked her. No one on Earth realized reality was splintered until everything finally merged."

"How can she hate you so much? I never had a negative thought towards anyone less alone you or dad."

Corran answered, "You have a very good question, little one. This is not an answer but it could be a try for an explanation. Your counterpart must have fallen into the Dark-side of the Force either by creating it or learned from it. I have no clue, but since your mother created the Force, it is very possible the evil Chari created the Dark-side of the Force. We thought it was Darth Plagueis or even Palpatine. Knowing how powerful you will become, it had to be your evil counterpart that started it all."

Sam stated to her daughter, "I know this is a lot for you baby, but please do not let it overwhelm you."

Chari smiled, "I am not mommy. She will never be me, so you do not allow it to overwhelm you."

Sam smiled warmly, "I love you baby."

"I love you too mommy."

Mara asked, "Who are the other guardians?"

"There are a good number of them. The Doctor is rounding them up as we speak. I will let them introduce themselves then. For now, let me continue. There is more at stake for Earth and for Naboo than the Daleks. As Jack found out, they will be a powerful foe. That is why I have kept my husband close by. I believe the evil Chari would have killed him to get to me."

Jack yelled out, "Not a chance!"

Sam gave a large smile, "You do have a way to make me smile Jack."

"You know me. I have drawers full of them."

Sam laughed, "Yes you do my love."

She just looked at them with the same smile on her face. She realized how much love and power she had on her side. "_Dammit! I should have told everything a long time ago."_Sam continued to admire their love for her.

She continued telling her story, "The Doctor and I have bonded more than anyone I know. That is why he has returned to Earth countless times over the melena. Earth is worth defending, and that is what we will do now."

Luke asked, "Have you heard from Ska'ra, that Ancient? They helped us out once before. They must know the endangerments we face now?"

Sam breathed in an out before answering, "What Ska'ra told me, it was mostly due to the chance I would become a host to the Dark-side."

Luke said, "That is what I mean Sam. She is not done with you yet. You are still in danger"

"I have not heard from them, but I may have to see if I can make contact with them soon. I will think about your request Luke, thank you."

"I hope you can talk with them and get them to help our cause. I understand their no interference policies. If there is an evil Chari out there, then the universe is in serious danger than if you became the new host of the Dark-side of the Force."

Sam tensed up a bit. She said, "I know."

Cassandra saw her emotions. She asked, "Sam, talk to me. What do you fear?"

She looked right at her, "The unknown."

A familiar voice said out of nowhere, "When did that stop you?"

Sam quickly turned around, "Chari!"

The young Chari sat their quietly but with an excited look on her face.

The adult Chari said to her, "Lil was right. I would meet you first. Like you, I have no clue how she knew."

"WOW!"

The adult Chari smiled, "Lil is a big wow."

Sam asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you said you should not interact with us?"

"I thought so too, but as you, I did not know about my evil counterpart when I first made contact with you through the Force."

The adult Chari walked a few steps in order to be able to look directly at Luke. She said, "You are right Grand Master Jedi. The Ancients need to get involved. That is why I am here on Earth. I too fear that we can cause serious interference in the time line. Just the same, things are a lot more serious than you all may know."

Luke asked, "I thought that no one can change the time line?"

"Yes and no. What I mean is my evil counterpart has influenced a lot already. I can influence more if I am not careful."

The young Chari deliberately felt all over her body to see if she is whole. She said, "It seems to me nothing has been altered."

The adult Chari quietly turned around and looked at her.

The young Chari looked at her to see if she understood what she was saying. After a moment, the adult Chari said, "We are whole young one, but it does not mean either one of us is out of harm's way."

Sam asked, "What now?"

The two of them answered in unison, "We are fine. There is nothing to fear…but fear itself."

Sam smiled, "Good, you remembered FDR's quote I taught you.

The adult Chari replied, "Yes I have. It took a young girl to remind me of it…thank you."

The young Chari gave an ear to ear smile.

Cassandra said, "Is that all you are going to share with us about you and the Doctor?"

Sam said, "There is more, but right now, yes."

Cassandra was about to get upset, but Corran stopped her. He said, "I think I can accept what you have shared with us, provided you share more soon." He gave the look at Sam that he will not accept anything less.

Sam bowed at her Master and said, "Yes Master. I will, or Cassandra can kick my royal ass."

Cassandra gave a small grin, "I would not have to threaten your ass if you would only behave."

Everyone laughed…including Sam.

Sam replied, "That is not going to happen."

Later that day, the older Chari found her younger self meditating at her favorite spot.

After feeling her presence in the Force, the younger Chari said, "Please join me. It is not often I have someone to meditate with."

The older Chari said, "You will soon young one."

Still with her eyes closed she said, "I take it you are referring to Lil joining me? I have always thought she was Jedi material."

After she finally sat down and meditated in the Force with her younger self, she said, "Yes I am, and she has turned into a powerful Jedi…thanks to you."

The younger Chari finally opened her eyes and said enthusiastically, "Lil became a Jedi because of me?"

With her eyes still closed, "Yes she did young one."

The young Chari went back to meditating, "I do like it when I am called that."

"Let's continue quietly in meditating in the Force. See what we can learn."

Moments later something did happen. Ska'ra came on the scene in the Force. He said, "It is good to meet the two of you."

The older Chari said, "It is good to meet you. My mother told me a lot about you. It is an honor to be able to talk with you."

The younger Chari said, "If I understand right, this is the first time I have seen you, no matter how old I will be. Who are you?"

Ska'ra smiled, "That is very true Princess Chari. Where are my manners? I am Ska'ra. I have been a great friend of your mother since she was a part of SG1. Sorry my visit is not a social one, but it is very important. It is also very important that you both bear witness to what I am about to tell you both." He paused and continued, "The Ancients are ready to interact with the world you all live in. Shortly we will once again be there for everyone on Earth and the Jedi Knights."

The older Chari asked, "What hope does…our mother has against our evil persona?"

"Where there is life there is always hope, but all that your mother has been through is nothing in what she could go through. That is why we have decided to help all of you out in fighting this evil persona of you."

"You being here makes me worry more than before."

"I know it worries you both. That is to be expected. I would be very concerned if you two were not overwhelmed by what has happened and will come to pass."

The younger Chari asked, "What can I do to help? I do not want to see my mommy hurting anymore."

Seeing tears running down her face, the adult Chari came to her and gave her a loving hug. "You are not alone young one."

Crying a bit louder, "I know, but it still hurts me."

"I know it does. I feel the same way. What helps me is I have you to share my pain with. I also have my love, Lil. Your Lil will help you too. Have faith in that, and you will make it in the end."

Young Chari dried her face off. She said, "You know it was her that told me you will come to me first."

The older Chari smiled, "I remember when she said that."

"Is that why you are here?"

"It is partly for that reason. We had to be here. The evil incarnation is very powerful. She is not done with mom yet. It will take us to help stop her."

All the sudden a holographic image of Ska'ra appeared. He said, "You two will not be alone."

Sam came out of the shadows, "No you two will not."

The old Chari declared, "Mom!" She ran to her and they both hugged.

Afterwards she looked into her eyes and said, "She has already started to attack you."

Sam huffed, "Not yet. I am concerned for you." She looked at her younger daughter and continued, "I am concerned for the both of you."

The older Chari said, "You are not, mother. You are using this to hide your true feelings."

That hit a nerve, and Sam showed it.

Ska'ra said, "Your Majesty, there is no reason to hide. You are not alone. Believe it or not, you were never alone. I allowed Luke to find you. It was not much but it started all that has been going on now. If Luke Skywalker did not find you when he did, you could be still slaving in those mines. The evil Chari would have allowed Palpatine to use you as a new host."

With a bit of fear in her voice Sam asked, "Why?"

With no expression on his face he answered, "If she could not destroy you, she would consume you."

Sam said, "What!"

"Yes your Majesty. She tried to kill you when you were young. You were supposed to be with your mother when she was killed in that automobile accident."

With croaking sound in her voice, Sam said, "I was to believe he was breaking me. Now it was my evil daughter that was after me all along?"

"Yes she was. Initially she simply wanted you dead. She found out that she could not do that, so she finally kidnapped you and put you through the worst hell imaginable. It could be possible you would have died in those minds if Luke did not find you."

Sam stood there for a moment and said, "I know I would."

The young Chari asked, "Mommy, how can you know? It was not you that was kidnapped."

Sam walked to her younger daughter and cradled her chin with her left hand. She smiled at her and said, "It was meant to be me. Everything that has happened to any of my splintered selves was meant for me to go through. That is why I have felt bad lately. The reason I have kept quiet is that I am protecting you."

"Protect me of what?"

Ska'ra answered, "Everything she has been through. To get to your mother, your evil persona would attack anyone."

The young Chari quietly hugged her mother tightly as if it would protect her.

The older Chari quietly showed some tears for what she was doing. She too wanted to protect her mother, but she realized it would take more than a loving hug.

Ska'ra continued, "Even though there is hope for your mother, there is a lot more to do. Hold on to your love for your mother Chari. It is all she will need from you."

The older Chari asked, "Why would anyone attack mom, especially an evil persona of me?"

"I know it is hard for you to understand. What I am going to share with you will be very harsh and will burden on your soul for the rest of your life. That is why I am here, and why I am talking to the three of you alone. Your evil persona created the Dark-side just as much as your mother created the light-side of the Force."

The young Chari said, "She is as evil as mommy is good."

Ska'ra looked at her and replied, "Exactly! How this came to pass no one knows, but I assure you it has nothing to do with the splintering of the realities."

The older Chari gasped, "Are you saying one of us will be her?"

"No I am not. Somehow the darkness from within you have manifested into this evil persona. We all have this in us. The Ancients have the Ori. If it were not for the evil persona of Chari Skale Carter O'Neill, no one would have known anything of the Dark-side of the Force or Dark Sidious. He is a manifestation of the Dark-side of the Force."

Sam said, "So I am responsible for what I have done for the Ancient Jedi Knights."

The older Chari huffed, "Mother! That is a load of …" She did want to say that word out loud.

"No it is not my darling. I set things in motion that has directly caused all this mess to happen. I should have not shared the Force with them."

Ska'ra said, "See why the Ancients do not interfere. For your case your Majesty, I think you daughter is right. You did what you did for the Ancient Jedi Knights because it was the right thing to do. Think of what might have happened if they did not have the Force. There would be no Master Jedi Luke Skywalker to rescue you. In a way, you saved your own life."

"But I am still responsible for all that has taken place."

The older Chari said, "No you are not mom! I wish you would stop saying that. No one is responsible for the actions of another."

Sam looked at her while having her arms around the younger Chari, "This time is different. I should have applied by the Ancients' philosophy by not getting involved. Please believe me; I am not falling into self-pity. I am simply accepting my own actions. If I did not give the Force to the Ancient Jedi Knights, I would not be kidnapped in the first place."

The younger Chari said, "Just the same mommy, it is not your fault. Let's say you did not give the Force to the Jedi Knights and got kidnapped just the same. Where would you be right now?"

The older Chari said, "That is what I am talking about. These individuals, including…our evil self would still be the same. I still believe you have been kidnapped even if you were not part of the Stargate Program. Since the first time you were a part of it, your life has been for the better. Every member of your family would have been different."

Sam recalled her father's life was spared from cancer by being a Tok'ra. She also remembered all her family going to a new world to see her marrying Colonel Jack O'Neill if it were not for her being kidnapped. She might not even have the chance to marry him if they were on Earth. What put a smile on her face was the other family she got from training Brandon to be a Jedi Knight.

She came to realize how much she had made a difference in everyone's life on Earth and throughout both galaxies. _"How much I have thanked Palpatine for kidnapping me. He was the one that made all this possible. Now I see it was more than that. My evil daughter did more wonders for my life than I could alone. Did I cause all this to come to pass? I said I did, but is that true?"_

She continued to smile while she looked at her younger and older daughter. She finally asked Ska'ra, "If I did cause all the wonders to come out of the woodwork, how can there be so much darkness."

He answered, "Your Majesty, there is always bad things in life. You are mistaken to compare your life with our non-interference policies. You are not an ascending being. It is true, you have great power, but you are still one person. It was you and not Brandon that caused everything to come to pass on Earth and throughout the two galaxies that have interlocked with one another."

Sam asked, "What has been confusing me and still is confusing me is what reality is the real one?"

"The ultimate question you really want to know is who the Master is between you and Brandon? You just recalled in your mind all of what came to pass. You saw it was you. If it was not for Jill Cantrell to come into your life in that hospital, things would have been very different. When you read her diary, you knew what you had to do…send Brandon to your past. You were the one that sent him, so you are the one responsible for training yourself to be a Jedi Knight in your teenage years."

The old Chari said, "See mom. Only you had the power to turn things around. Brandon only did what you had him to do. He only followed your lead."

Sam smiled at her and said, "I love you baby."

The young Chari said, "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 8: Chari and Chari

**Chapter 8: Chari and Chari**

A few days later, the young Chari and her Lil was in her room.

Lillian asked, "I have not talked with you much lately. How are you feeling?"

"I am fine."

"If that is the case girl, why are you slouching?"

"It is some of what Ska'ra told us, but…" She did not say anything else.

"It's those bullies of yours? You are going to have to stop asking them on dates."

Chari laughed and said, "It is them that keep pestering me for one."

"I hope you keep saying no."

Chari sighed, "If I could hide my Lekku, they might not hound me so much."

"I personally have fallen in love with that Lekku of yours. It is your best quality that makes you so beautiful."

Chari said, "I, Chari Skale, am a beautiful person."

Lillian smiled, "I say you are!"

Looking in the mirror of her room, Chari asked, "How do I get them to see it."

Lillian walked behind her so Chari would see them both in the mirror and said, "It does not matter what they see as long as you see it. I know I do."

What I see is a person hurt from all the humiliation from others. There is not a day at school that I do not get some kind of humiliation treatment. Trust me Lil; I want to see something as beautiful as you say I am. How can I do so with all that on me each and every day?"

"Trust me sweetie. If you talk like that, you have more love for yourself than you think. All they have done is just confuse you to the point you think everything has gone crazy in every direction."

Chari turned around and faced her. She said, "How I feel right now, I want to change my appearance when I am at school."

All the sudden they heard the voice of the adult Chari in her room, "Believe it or not, you can change your appearance, but it will not change how others treat you. Sometimes people will always treat others horribly."

The younger Chari frantically looked around her room. She asked, "Where are you? I hear you, but I do not see you."

The adult Chari said, "Use the Force young one, and you will find where I am."

She did as she was instructed. The Force led her to her bed. All she saw was her favorite stuffed bunny rabbit she called, Pink Fluffy. She walked closer one step at a time. Finally she said, "You are in my stuff bunny?"

"No young one. I am Pink Fluffy. I have been in bed with you all night long. It felt good to be held like I remember holding it when I…we were three years old."

With a very confused look on her face she asked, "How can you be her? I do not understand."

"It is easy, we can morph."

The young Chari was confused and excited at the same time. "How can I do something like that? I never did that before."

"That is correct. You have not done this before, but I have a few years younger than you are now."

The young Chari understood, "O my! The evil Chari has already influenced my life." She paused, "I never felt anything dangerous, and I have been paying close attention to anything that she could throw at me."

Lillian said, "In that case, I have to say attacking your mother has done more destruction than just on her spirit."

The young Chari looked at her and said, "I have thought of that for some time now. I wished there was something I could do."

The adult Chari said, "That is why I am here. By learning to be the person you are meant to become, you can help coup d'état our evil counterpart."

An interesting question came to the young Chari and she asked it, "How can we morph in the first place?"

Sudden Pink Fluffy showed a big smile, "In one of mom's splintered reality, she could morph. It was her that taught me how to do so."

"COOL!"

"Yes it is young one. Are you ready to learn how?"

"Yes I do, but will this be something complicated?"

"It is as easy as breathing."

"What do I need to do?"

"Close your eyes and feel your favorite animal. Do not just see it, but be a part of it. Think you are that animal."

Lillian was silent but right in front of her. She saw her Chari change into the animal she had in mind. She gave the adult Chari a big smile.

The adult Chari smiled back. She looked back at her younger self and asked, "Do you feel anything different yet?"

"No I do not. This is harder than I thought."

Lillian said, "You are not giving up are you?"

"No I am not, but why do I not feel something?"

The adult Chari said, "Open your eyes and do it again."

The younger Chari opened her eyes and found out her point of view was much lower than it was before. She declared, "What the heck!"

What both Lillian and the older Chari had seen the younger Chari turn into was a chipmunk."

Lillian got her to look in the mirror in an off way. She said, "Chari, what happened to your Lekku?"

"What do you mean?" She spun around to look in the mirror and said, "It is right…O my goodness! I DID IT!"

"Yes you did young one. The reason you did not feel any different is due to you are still you."

She looked at her older self and said, "I see what you meant by I cannot change my appearance to change how others treat me."

"Yes, how they treated us in school is and was horrible."

The younger Chari sighed, "I know. How did you deal with it? Am I doing something different than you did since mom did not teach me how to morph?"

The adult Chari changed into her human Twi'lek self. She said, "There is nothing wrong in what you have done."

Chari was hesitant to change into what everyone in school was teasing her, but after she looked at her Lillian she did. She said, "O my. We are naked."

The adult Chari smiled at said, "Feels great does is not?"

The younger Chari smiled and said, "Yes it does."

"Come here little one. It is my turn to hold you like you did me last night."

When she got close, they both embraced each other.

After a long moment the young Chari said, "I am so happy you are with me now. I know you are me, but you feel like an older sister to me, and I love you for it."

"Know what young one, I love you too."

The young Chari morphed into Pink Fluffy so her 'older sister' could hold her as she wanted to.

Hi there reader. You thought I forgot about checking up on you?"

"Great! You have been enjoying reading the chapters since the last time we chatted. I am here to talk more about Sam morphing. MMM… Let me think…Yes, it was near the end of the story _The Key to the Jedi Cities_ that Oriana, Sam's mother, told her about her morphing when she was very young."

"Getting confused on which Sam Carter is who? There has been a great deal of reality jumping for our Jedi Knights. If they did not, things would not be as good as they are right now for any of them. The ones that did all the reality hopping had to experience those realities. Memories were not enough to make them who they are today."

"What are memories? They can be a lot, but without experiences, they are only information. Sometimes our memories can falter from time to time. When we experience things, it is harder to let go of them. For Sam's case, she will learn how to morph in due time with the help of the older Chari." The writer chuckles, "You will have to experience that for yourself in due course."

Another reason I here with you now is to talk to how the young Chari needed help from what she calls her 'older sister.' It is that bonding she will have with her older self that will help her get back on track that the evil Chari's influence has caused."

As you have been told, Chari is the corner stone of the Ancient Jedi Knights. The evil Chari believes if she causes the young Chari to have a much different life, Sam would give into her power. If Sam did that, it would give her more power than being a new host to the Dark-side. If Sam gave in to her demands in the way she hoped, she would not fight her as if she would do as a host."

"By Chari learning to be the person she should become, then the evil Chari's power over her mother would weaken, if not dissolve completely. On the other hand, if the young Chari cannot complete the transformation that is required of her, it is highly likely that the Ancient Jedi would not be around for Sam to teach them the Force."

"That is how crucial everything is around Chari Skale Carter O'Neill. See how important it is for you to learn all you can about these people and never ever forget? It is up to you reader to read all you can. The other stories will always be there to read and reread. The more you know, the more you can understand what you will experience from this point forward."

It was not long after the next morning, those two were outside being gazelles. They were racing, and laughing.

On one of their rest breaks the young Chari said, "I cannot remember having so much fun."

"What we are doing is just a tip of the ice burg. Right now just get used to what I have been teaching you regarding your morphing skills."

"I would love to learn how to sound like a chipmunk and all the other animals I have changed into."

"That will have to come much later. It took you a while to learn to talk. To sound like all the animals you can morph into will take time."

The older Chari changed into K-9, "Greetings Mistress. How are you today?"

"WOW! You sound just like him."

While using the same voice of K-9, she replied, "Affirmative! There is nothing that can tell the two voices a part. Not even the Force can tell if it was me or K-9 himself."

"Nice…I am sure it has gotten you out of certain situations."

Using her own voice, "Yes it can, but a season person could tell. There are other ways to know if I am a fake or the real thing."

"I understand the importance of you teaching me this." She paused, "For some reason, I feel that mom can morph."

"I think she can too. I might have a way to help her do so if she has not already. She is known to do things secretly."

The young Chari huffed, "Tell me about it!"

The adult Chari smiled, "Dad had gotten a bit upset with her at times…due to him protecting her so strongly." She paused and continued, "There is a creature she loved very much in my time line, and I think she does in this time line. If I can morph while at the same time give her the right stimuli, I believe something will ignite her to be able to morph in this time line, but like I said, she might not need it."

The young Chari got excited, "It might help her deal with all she has been through in all the realities she had faced."

"Yes it would! That is why I am here, and I think that is why our mother that…" She could not say it.

"Why mother is dead and in the Force in your time line. I too am saddened to know she will die one day, but Cassandra and I had a long talk about that the other day. She made me realize that everyone dies in life. It does not make me feel all that much better, but I think I understand…a little."

The adult Chari changed into her original self and the younger Chari followed suit. They both quietly hugged each other.

While still hugging, the young Chari said, "I love you big sister."

The adult Chari smiled, "I love you too baby sister."

After they got through hugging, the young Chari quickly changed into a platypus and took off running.

The adult Chari yelled out, "You little stinker!"

She changed her self into the same animal and tried to catch up with her.

The adult Lillian and Sam were monitoring them in the Force. Lillian said, "I think you can morph too. I have no idea what she has in mind."

Sam smiled, "I have morphed already."

Lillian gave a big smile, "You do not know how much you and Chari are so much alike. She pulls similar stunts on all of us in our time line. I have to know, did you learn to do this before or after we came to your time line?"

"Actually I have done so before Chari was born."

"You mean you knew she would be teaching her young self to learn how to morph?"

Sam quietly nodded and said, "I also came to realize the other reasons she is here, and it has nothing to do what she has told us all."

"You must have figured out everything."

"If you are referring to why I would want her to be in this time line…yes I have."

Lillian was about to tell her everything she knew regarding her future-self talking to her Chari in getting her to get personally involved in this time line, but Sam did not allow her to do so. Sam said, "Let things come to pass in its own merit. That is the way things should be. I might have figured out the reasons, but I do not know all that will come to pass."

"Mother, it is important that I…"

"To your perspective, yes it is important, but to me and the rest in this time line, it has not happen yet. The things that are history to you and all that are in the time line you came from must be allowed to play its course, or all could be lost or terribly influenced in away it was not recorded in your history books…sort of speak."

Lillian paused for a moment and said, "WOW! You are very powerful and very intelligent."

Sam smiled, "I might be, but that is not the reason I said what I said to you. Life must be allowed to live freely. We control our destiny and as parents we are responsible for our children, but there is a time that we have to let things go free. If we do not, we will be no better than the Dark-side…of the Force or anything else for that matter."

"How are you going to present this to your daughter?"

"I will present it to them both later on today. I was planning to monitor her progress in how she is dealing with her morphing skills."

Michiko said, "You have been doing that all this time Master, and I am sure Lil's Chari knows it too."

"So my Padawan, are you saying I should get my butt out there now and…"

Both Lillian and Michiko replied in unison, "YES!"

"In that case, I might as well change into my favorite creature."

Moment later, Sam changed into it.

Lillian smiled, "I am not surprised you changed in to a Ferbil."

Michiko said, "No offense Master, but you look more like a gerbil."

Sam said, "That is why I love Ferbils so much." She paused and said, "I am off."

When Sam finally arrived where they were located, she hid out of sight. She was witnessing them as two adult deer with beautiful white spots and wonderful looking antlers. They were playing ramming their antlers on each other's in a playful manner. She heard them laughing and having fun.

Sam was enjoying watching them so much she was about to forget why she was there.

She quietly and discreetly came closer and closer to them. She did her best to keep them from noticing her, but the adult Chari learned from her own mother how to notice things out of place. Her approach was easy to detect.

When the adult Chari stopped the young followed.

The adult Chari said, "Hi mom."

"Noticed me did you?"

"I was taught by the best."

"Do not tell me; it was your father?"

"Nope, it was you."

"The young Chari asked, "Your favorite animal is a gerbil?"

"I am a Ferbil, but like I told Michiko, it is why I love Ferbils so much."

The younger Chari said, "Whatever the reason mom, you look so cute." She gave a long pause and continued, "I hope this break the back of our evil-self."

"My darling, I doubt it will, but it should make it a lot worse for her. Promise me this baby…do not allow this to upset you too much. All I want from you is your love." Sam looked at both of them on what she said.

The older Chari said, "Young one, mom is right. I know it is hard for you, but you need to not worry too much. I know you cannot worry at all…I cannot."

The young Chari replied, "No, I cannot be concerned for mom. I have seen and felt so much in her that saddens me."

Sam asked, "Have you been monitoring me lately my beloved?"

She has not, so she used the Force to do just that. She gave a big smile to her mom and said, "You removed all that was haunting you recently?"

"Not directly, but I have let go of the hurt that she went through. It was not easy at all, but I have done so. It was not long after that I tried to learn to morph as mom said I did when I was very young."

The adult Chari asked, "I thought it was an alternate you that morphed?"

"It was her, but I have learned to come to terms with that they are all in me. I have excepted that all of them were me that just took a different path I could have taken."

The young Chari asked, "Does this mean she cannot harm any of us anymore?"

The adult Chari answered, "I wished it were true young one."


	10. Chapter 9: Flashback

**Chapter 9: Flashback**

Hello again reader, I see you want to know how Sam got over all she had gone through. That is what this chapter is about. It is not the first time for Sam to let things go. The problem was she always to some extent goes back to it all. Being a slave and all she been through will not be easy to forget. In some of it, she will never ever forget.

It is not easy to talk about something like this either. Sam realizes the dangers everyone is in. It is not blind fear that keeps her from telling all of them all she has been through or for her to tell about her ancient history. Sometimes it is better to keep silent than spill the beans as it were.

All that Captain Samantha Carter went through in my story _Sam Carter_ is not close to being over with. It is hard to say if the evil Chari's plans have waned or not. I am sure if they were everyone on Earth could go back to their lives in peace. There might not be a physical major battle scene at the moment. Like it has been said, this war could be fought in a different manner.

What is that reader? You think I know the outcome of all this due to I am telling you this story. I do, but it must be told a little at a time. If I told you the outcome right now, you might think this is a fairytale. I assure you, what has been going on is real as you are right now. Because you are in the same time period as this story does not mean it is not true.

What do they teach in schools these days? I have told you in great detail about time. If you have read the other stories, you have come to realize they are realities that are similar and completely different than our own.

What is that reader? You say that all the realities are merged. Not quite. In time you will learn about that. I will say this though: there is more to learn than you have read so far, and what I have and will continue to tell you is what I have experience regarding the ancient Jedi Knights and the Stargate system. As vast as the universe, there has much more to discover. I hope one day you can discover these things.

We better get back on track, or you may miss out on something very important. Like I have said before, we barely have started on page one of chapter one. All what you have learned could all be an illusion due to the Dark-side of the Force. That is the tricky bit about reality hopping. One never knows what path to take. It is so easy to get lost in all the complexities.

As Sam told the older Lillian and her daughter, she has recovered from all that had been thrown at her, but it will still haunt her. Think of it this way. How would you feel if you have been through all of that? I do not know about you, but I am sure I would recover, but I would never be able to forget it all if any of it. Sam as the rest of us must learn to live with the hard times we may go through.

Spite how Sam feels today, she is able to go forward. Just do not forget, the evil Chari is still after her. In her rage of hatred for her mother, our Sam is still in great danger. I hope you can find out why she does hate her so much. I have not yet found out.

Let me get back to telling you this story. I will go to a flashback on a critical point that help Her Majesty recover from a big part of her ordeals…

One day, Emily and Ben Aaron were at their home talking over the recent events. Emily believed that Sam was the key stone to all that has happened and Ben believed it was his uncle.

Emily said, "I know what Brandon has done for everyone on Earth, but Sam sent him. She was the one to instruct him what he should do; train her to be a Jedi Knight. He would not have a clue if she did not give him the details, and he would not have succeeded if Sam was not so powerful with the Force. Holly cow Ben, she is the Force! She was able to be trained by her own Padawan because of the person she is right now."

"When she was a teenager she was only able to recognize things about him. There were a lot of things both of them have done when she was training him. That only makes them very unique Jedi Knights I have ever seen. It also proves the strong bond those two have. It does not substantiate anything you have said. I can demonstrate the same for Uncle Brandon. He was able to be trained in four years by her because of his power of the Force. He was able to train us two in the same amount of time. No sister, Brandon is in charge."

"It might be that they are both in charge…in their own way."

Ben sat down on the couch near her and asked, "what do you mean?"

She smiled, "You said it yourself bro. They both have done very unique things. I am starting to believe they would not pull it off if they did not have each other."

Ben showed confusion on his face; He asked, "Are you saying reality is of two worlds?"

In discus, she said, "Men! Why are you men so narrow mined? Everything is of one reality, and all of it has manifested itself in all the splinters of that one reality."

Ben got really confused, "What are you saying. That is crazy."

Emily huffed, "No it is not. It makes perfect sense to me. Use the Force knuckle head. See it for yourself. Sam has told us she was the one that splintered reality. Now things are whole over many millennia. Now the final battle is about to start."

After shaking the confusion out of his mind, he said, "Now what?"

Emily shook her head in complete frustration, "MEN! You all ask us women to give you the answers, and the answers are right in front of you. Simply open your mind's eye. You do not need the Force to see them this time."

After leaning back in his seat, "Sorry Emily, I do not see it."

"No kidding! Tell me something I do not know." She stood up and walked away a few steps from him."

Ben said, "Emily. What is your problem?"

Emily screamed, "MEN!"

"Excuse us for living, but I did not do anything this time."

She walked a few more steps from him before turning around, "Listen bro, there is more going on than all the splintered worlds. We have been there and done that. We have experienced ourselves of the different realities, and you do not get it. Wake up and you will." She darted out of the room.

While spending time with her older daughter, Sam asked, "What is on your mind?"

"It would help everyone if you told more. You did not tell them fudo mom! You must tell them the whole thing."

"Do you realize if I did, everyone will…"

"They will be in more danger. Dammit! I do not believe you are hiding still. Why are you keeping silent?"

Sam groaned, "There are more, and more than I have told you when you were young."

In astonishment, "What are you talking about? You better tell me everything mom right now! I will walk of this room and tell them myself."

Sam declared with all earnest, "NO…PLEASE!"

With the same infuriating look, "I am not joshing mom. If you do not tell them what they need to know, I will. I came from the future to help out. So did Ska'ra and the rest of the Ancients. It will only confuse everyone if you are going to …." She screamed in frustration.

As Corran strolled in the room, Chari asked, "How do I talk sense to her?"

He smiled, "Do not look at me for that answer. I have been trying that since the moment I knew her. How many years have it been?"

"You know she has not told you anything of importance."

Corran looked at Sam with that disrespectful look. He replied to Chari without looking away from Sam, "It has become a royal pain in the ass too."

Chari said, "The dangers for everyone are too great if she keeps silent."

Sam finally said, "Do you all know the risk…"

Corran interjected, "Dammit Sam! That will not work this time."

"After I do tell you all everything, then you will understand."

"Until you do tell us everything, we cannot understand my young Padawan."

Sam marched out of the room. After she got in front of her throne she said, "Please everyone..." After they gave her full attention she continued, "There is more to my story that I have told you."

Susan, the Doctor's granddaughter, came out from the crowd.

Sam was surprised, "What are you doing here. The last I was told you were…"

Susan said, "In the 22nd Century on Earth. I was the first person grandfather brought out of time to help you and the Jedi Knights."

Luke asked, "Are you one of the guardians of Earth?"

Susan looked at him and answered, "I am the first one. It was not that grandfather did not want to be the first one. When we left Gallifrey, he took a lot of risk upon himself. The Time Lords have one rule they live by, noninterference. When I heard of Sam's plight, I did not give a damn about that rule anymore. I had to help."

Sam sat down on her throne quietly.

Susan continued, "Grandmaster Jedi, I am here again to give my services." She turned and observed Sam. Moments later she said, "After her Majesty tells everything, I will do all I can for Earth and the Jedi Knights once again."

Sam said, "Why not tell everyone what your special guardianship of Earth."

"I will, but you need to go first Your Majesty and it is not for everyone here. It is for you. Something has frighten you to a person I do not know. I want the Sam Carter O'Neill I once knew."

Cassandra said, "I agree."

Sam looked hurtful and taken aback.

Cassandra dismissed her expressions and continued, "Sam you need to open up since the kidnapping many years ago. You have not behaved like yourself since you had these experiences enter you, so that means you were the one that went through all that hell and not some counterpart. Stop fearing and start living."

That hit a nerve inside Sam. She said after a moment, "Yes, I was frightened, but not anymore, thanks to you."

Susan went to Sam and sat in her rightful place, in the vacant chair at the right of Sam's throne. Barbara and Cassandra sat in the two chairs at Sam's left.

Sam smiled at all of them.

She looked at the others as they took their position in front of the three of them.

Sam said, "Since a trillion years ago, there has been no one to fulfill the positions you see on both sides of me. Susan is my right hand guard on behalf of the Jedi Knights and Earth. Barbara and Cassandra are my dearest friends and my personal body guards. These individuals, of course, are not the only one guardian to help our cause. They are many, and they will join us in due time."

Sam paused and continued, "What I have told you all was true, but there is much, much more. It would take a life time and we do not have that. I will tell you all that is important to our cause in fighting a foe that is the evil counterpart of my daughter, Chari Skale Carter O'Neill, has bestowed on all of us today."

"When the Doctor gets back with everyone else, I will have them tell their part and their point of view of what has happened regarding the ancient Jedi Knights." She looked at Susan quietly and she nodded back. Sam continued, "After I get done talking, Susan will speak on behalf of Earth."

Hello reader. I thought I should say something before this story continues. For Her Majesty put everything in motion that you have read so far, she had to have some powerful friends. The two from Gallifrey are her two most special people to be at her side. There are others, and you have met some of them already.

Remember when I said there could be other realities out there. There is one from that reality that is the most important person that could have ever done things from all you know now. This story is about Chari Skale Carter O'Neill, so I will not talk about this person at this time, but you will learn something about her in this story. Let me put it to you this way, there is more to Her Majesty Sam Carter O'Neill than the energy that is inside her.

Now do you know how powerful this evil Chari has at her disposal? Do not worry, her powers does not come close to her mother's, or she would have destroyed her a long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.

The evil Chari knows all about her mother's guardians as well as her allies. With Enki putting the millions of evil beings of ancient Jedi Knight History, the Ubaids, in the Daleks machines, she can not only destroy everyone on Earth, but conquer the universe in pure evil delight. Why she has not done so already is due to the fact she wants to make sure her mother cannot interfere with it.

There is more for Chari in times to come, and her morphing skills may have a huge part to play in this fight before all this mess has been finally dealt with. That is why it is imperative that you know the story of the one human Twi'lek lady. Why not we go back to them and see what is going on….

Sam said, "All that I have told you has been in bits and pieces. This was done on purpose. Now it is time to tell everything to you all." She paused and continued, "Most of it was in fear as Susan has pointed out. Fear for my own life due to what I had been through as a slave on Coruscant and learning that there is an evil incarnation of my daughter that had been out to murder me from the beginning."

Sam looked at both of her older and younger daughter and smiled to show them she was not referring to them. They in return smiled back.

Sam continued once again, "When my future persona came to be with the ancient Jedi Knights, she did everything for them. Now my daughter is in charge of them. From what Chari told me, she died of natural death. It was my older self in the Force that has allowed me to be the Force as you know me to be. Like I have said, we have been living in a shadow of the true reality before all the splinters of reality merged. Now things are as they should be."

Sam let them take in what she just said and continued, "If it were not for the splintering of the realities, we might not be as victorious as we have been. Everything depended on it. Now things are finally whole. From talking to my older daughter, this will not slow down the evil Chari one bit."

Susan replied, "No it will not, but there is no reason to fear. That leads to the Dark-side. We need to have our wits if we are going to win. We must not allow our emotions to rule us."

Sam smiled as she looked at her, "Indeed my friend." She looked at everyone else once again and said, "I do not know when this Chari became evil, or when she became a threat to the Jedi Knights. In the frame of reference we live in now, she is very dangerous. As a mother, I wonder if it is something I have done to cause this."

All the sudden, a young black haired male with a bow tie and suspenders on him came out from the crowd. He had a red head young woman at his side with a red head male beside her. It took Susan to figure out who he was. When she did she said, "Grandfather?"

"Yes it is me Susan."

Sam asked, "When did you change and who are these two."

The Doctor said, "This is Amy Pond and this is Rory Williams."

Cassandra asked, "Why the change? I know you Time Lords can regenerate, but something more is happening."

The Doctor smiled at her and said, "I am the newest reincarnation. As for the change, there is more to what is going on than you might think."

Cassandra declared, "Where is K-9?"

"He is on Earth with Marion. So are the other Earthly guardians that Her Majesty asked me to gather for her. They all should be on Earth, yes?"

"I still do not get why you had to change."

"Everyone changes. You have over the years."

Cassandra huffed, "You are not answering my question Doctor!"

He looked more apologetic and said, "Ah! You mean why did you once see in me once in teeth and curls and now seven reincarnations since?"

Cassandra was furious, "What! What in the hell is going on here?"

Sam tried to explain to her, "The person you were used to seeing as the Doctor was only brought here by my power. He was not supposed to be in this time stream. This one before you is the same one in all respect, but he is in our time stream."

"Girlfriend, which one met you with Susan so many years ago?"

The Doctor answered, "The original one. I have to say I have mellowed a lot since."

Sam and Susan looked at each other and grinned quietly.

Amy replied, "Yeah right, Doctor. I hope you do not expect me to believe that."

He looked at her, "Of course I do. What would you do without me?"

Cassandra was not impressed, "I rather have the Doctor I knew. Even your attitude has changed."

"That is the trouble with regenerations. You do not know what you will get."

"It is only for you grandfather. I have no trouble regenerating, and I do it far less than you have. If you stop wanting to let things go and control things for once, you will not have to regenerate as much. I have regenerated twice, and I have looked the same as before you left me."

Cassandra said, "Okay! We can argue over this another time. I want to hear Sam's story." She looked at Sam and continued, "The whole thing this time."

Rory said, "Trust me, I would love to know more about the Doctor, but there are more important things that all of us needs to be concentrating on."

Cassandra declared with a bit of frustration in her voice, "Her history has everything to do with what we are going to do. We need to know this, and Sam should have told us already."

The Doctor said, "Yes she should have done so Cassandra, but now is not the time. She will get the opportunity to tell more. She will not be able to tell you everything. There is just far too much to tell."

Corran had been quiet until now. He asked Sam, "When are you going to tell us who attacked you during the time I was training you? I remember you saying someone attacked you when you were going down memory lane as you were finding the answer how you could not see how everyone else saw you were able to do great things."

Sam was very quiet and very still. It took her a moment for her to answer. She said, "Master I now believe it was my evil daughter."

Cassandra retorted, "Dammit!"

Susan stated, "There is no reason to get on to her about this. Think if you just realized your daughter was behind the most hideous attack imaginable, you. It is the reason that Sam has kept silent all this time. She did not want to burden of all that loved her. She should have opened up more, but if she did, a lot of you would have been a greater danger still."

Still seated, "Please my dearest friend, please forgive me."

Sam smiled, "I do. I also understand."

The Doctor said, "You see everyone. If you want her to open up to you, then you are going to have to be there for her in the way she needs it, and not the way you want to be there for her."

Corran said to him, "There is more to it than that. If anyone that has been working on Sam's behalf the hardest, it would be Mirax and I."

Sam replied, "Yes Master it is more. That day I was attacked in the Force, I saw her. I knew she was our daughter."

Jack protest, "Sam, why did you not tell me?"

"Sorry love. I was afraid of her. I saw how evil she was then. Now that I know more about her, I am more afraid of her. What I felt in her that day was pure hate. She could have murdered all of you. By keeping quiet, I knew she would not touch you. So far she has not."

The Doctor said, "Ladies and gentlemen, that is the reality and legacy of Samantha Carter. She has great powers to do a lot of things, but there is also great danger. When she said she was keeping quiet to protect all of you, she was not lying. What all of you know now could cause all of you to be kill any second. Please do not deceive yourselves. From this day forward, your lives are in greater danger than ever before."

After Emily stormed out of the house, she felt something hard from the Force. It nearly knocked her over like a steam roller.

She yelled out to her brother, "Ben get out here!"

When he did, he said, "I feel it too. The Daleks are coming."

"I wished we can learn when they will get here."

The two of them used the Force to call their Skybax. They need to get to Dinotopia as quickly as they could.

It did not take them long to get there. A _Pteranodon could glide around the world in no time. They had to tell the others about what they knew. This information was too sensitive to use their comlinks. That had to give this information personally._

_When they arrived, they immediately took off to find Marion._

When they found her, she realized why they were there. She said to them both, "I have felt the same disturbance."

Emily replied in shock, "How? You are still learning from the Force."

Marion told them about that.

Ben replied, "Holy cow! That is amazing."

"It was at first, but as I really started to use the Force, I found out there is a lot of responsibility to deal with. Applying the ten laws of Dinotopia has helped me manage all that have been required of me lately."

Emily asked, "Have you made contact with Sam on this?"

K-9 answered, "Yes she has been informed. The Doctor and Susan are with her now."

Ben asked, "Who is Susan?"

"She is the Doctor's granddaughter, and she is also a Time Lord. She is also the first of the many guardians that are now with Her Majesty on Naboo."

Marion said, "I just sent them all there for their protection. When the time is needed, they will have to come back. At this time, I thought the danger was too great!"

Emily said, "You did the right thing. We just need…" There was an incoming through the Stargate. She said, "Sam! What in the hell is she doing coming here!"

After she walked through, she said, "I have the right to be here Emily."

"You can command everything on Earth while being on Naboo. You are not part of the military anymore."

"That is true, but this is my planet. I will not allow it to be attacked by the Daleks or anyone."

Marion said, "Your place is on Naboo. As you said, my place is here."

"I do not plan to stay here. I will be going back and forth From Naboo to Earth. I have the tactical advantage of fighting big armies. I am here to help everyone here on Earth do so."

Emily said, "You are in great danger on Earth at the moment."

Sam replied, "By me being here I will give courage that cannot be done otherwise."

Ben replied, "That is true, but we are concerned with your life. If an alter ego of your daughter hates you so much to have you destroyed either by taking your life or turning your powers to her advantage, then your safety is everyone's concern. Risking your life meaninglessly will not give anyone anything. All we have fought for will die with you."

"I know that Ben. Please have faith in what I will be doing here on Earth. We all must work together. If my evil daughter does hate me so much she will destroy me no matter what is between us, then the danger is greater still. I have to do all I can for the ones that will get hit in the cross fire. I know what I am going to do is very dangerous for me, but it could be horrific if I do nothing for all on this planet and any planet that has done anything with Earth and the Jedi Knights."

As Sam walked off, Ben said to his sister, "At least Brandon is on Naboo."

Emily said, "That is what is scaring me. Whoever is the leader of the Jedi Knights, having them separated is not a good thing."

"We do know that they did work separately at one time. This could be how things are supposed to work."

Marion said, "I would agree, but this evil Chari has changed everything."

Ben said, "Nothing has changed. All of this has to do with her. Palpatine was a big pawn, and his time is done. What we know of Palpatine's history was either totally inaccurate, or all of it could have been fed to us as a lie to get us to go in the wrong direction."

Emily got frustrated with her brother once again, "Listen bro, things have changed. All that we have done years back is not what we are supposed to focus on. All what we have experienced was the lie. If we do not start thinking differently, we can lose fighting the true foe."

Ben asked, "Who is that?"

Emily screamed in anger, "MEN! The evil Chari was the one that kidnapped her own mother to murder her in the most horrific manner she could go through. Our Sam is still suffering from what that alternate of herself been through. I think the evil Chari can change her appearance. I think she was Palpatine."

With a bit of fear in his voice, Ben said, "Are you saying she is a shape shifter?"

"Not in the real since of the word." Emily paused and continued, "Think of it this way: if you hate your mother so much and were half human, what would you do?"

Ben gave a big sigh, "Do everything to remove that human side."

Emily gave him a hard stare, "Exactly! I strongly believe she has the ability to change her form to anything she wants to look like."

"Sister, we have learned a great many things being Jedi Knights. To change who one is physically is impossible. Not even the Force can rightfully do this."

Emily smiled, "I know that Ben. This is not the first time I had this idea. In the back of my mind, I have felt that it was not Palpatine at all we were dealing with."

Ben had an idea pop in his head. He said, "That would explain the power flux of that machine that is the Dark-side of the Force. The evil Chari must have been punishing…"

Emily interrupted, "Bro, I did not say I thought Chari might have been Palpatine, I said I know she was him."


	11. Chapter 10: Bodo Bass

**Chapter 10: Bodo Bass**

One day Sam thought to contemplate on the Force on all that has been happening to her. Due to Susan Forman allowing her to see her true self, she had to rethink her life. Even though it was her alternate persona, she felt the pain just as much if not more. It was more than the memories that stalked her. It was as if she went through all those excruciating sensation, both physical and emotional.

Now that she has been set to right, she wants to see with the Force of what is expected of her life from this point forward. At first she felt calm and serene. It was like she was meant to be where her mind led her. Moments later she realize why.

_**When she saw him standing there, she gave a big smile. With her Force image of herself, she stood up and walk towards him. They both gave each other a warm hug. After the hug she said, It is so great to see you father. It has been a very long time since we conversed.**_

_**Bodo Bass said, Yes it has, and for good intentions. Now that you have learned all that is needed of you, I can talk more about the ancient Jedi Knights and your role in it.**_

_**I have more than reminiscences of those proceedings. I have to say it is weird because I know I personally have not done them as of thus far.**_

_**He turned about 90 degrees or so from her to the right. Moments later, the scene of a dreamy darkness changed to that meadow on Dinotopia as it was in 1860.**_

_**It took a moment for Sam to realize it was not an illusion. She asked her father, How can you simply teleport us here? Then Sam realized that the ancient Jedi could travel in time and space by the use of the Force. What her father said amazed her after he sat down as Rosha had done so long ago.**_

_**When Sam followed suit, he said, You created the Force right here. That is why you felt calm and serene. This is the place that started it all. It is where Rosha met your mother in 1860. As you have read in her journal, she had been going to the same spot every day.**_

_**Was that why I chose this spot to create the Force?**_

_**He smiled, Yes it is. Your mother did not only contemplate here just for her personal relaxation time. She was doing it for you. As you might have guessed, your mother was very strong in the Force before she ever met Rosha and the symbiote that was inside her. It was when she did blend with the symbiote she started to become aware of her true potential.**_

_**Suddenly Sam realized something that she did not before. She gave a big smile to her father and said, You are Arthur Denison! Did mom know who you were?**_

_**He gave a smile back, Yes I was. Near the end I told her. I have to say she was very upset I kept that from her. Later she forgave me. I then told her why I became him. Through the Force, I became Arthur Denison. Will was my first biological son shortly after you and Skyma left. If it was not for you going back into time, Oriana and I would not have met again. It was very important that we did.**_

_**Sam declared, O my! That is right. It told her that you two would meet.**_

_**He said to his daughter reassuringly, It is a good thing you did. It allowed her to know me. It was the half of the key I had that gave her the excuse for us to meet. You see, she split the key in two.**_

_**Sam gave a surprised look, You mean mom knew who you were and played an act she was upset?**_

_**Trust me, she was not acting. She knew who I was, but was upset that I did not tell her right from the start. She knew I wanted to go to the World Beneath. She somehow had the key. She allowed me to get a hold of that one half. The rest is history.**_

_**Sam gave a warm smile and said, I think I gave her that idea in away. She told her father all she remembered about them being the two halves of the key to the Jedi city.**_

_**He paused for a time before speaking again, There is much to open in that city my dearest daughter. You seven that first entered into the great city of the Jedi woke up things that were hidden from Palpatine and the evil Chari.**_

_**So that is what Isis was telling Brandon?**_

_**You and he are the two halves. What you felt with Oriana in Dinotopia in 1860 had allowed what has expired to this day in your life and the lives of every Jedi Night. Now you and Oriana are one. It is you and your Padawan that are the two halves of the key.**_

_**I can now see how easy it is for us to get confused on who is the master of whom.**_

_**That is simple. He paused and said, You are the Master of all the Jedi Knights and a whole lot more.**_

_**I know I became this Queen as gratitude of what I will do for the ancient Jedi Knights.**_

_**You have already done so. If that is not the case, you would not be here talking to me.**_

_**Sam gave her father a very perplex look, What are you talking about?**_

_**He smiled, I am in the Force because of you. I did sacrifice myself for you my daughter, but it was you that put me in the Force. I am the first to have entered.**_

_**Sam was showing more confusion.**_

_**He continued, You saved my life my rejuvenating me into the wonderful place that is called the Force. I am inside you. Now that both Oriana and I are in you, things have excelled far beyond anything for the Jedi Knights. Since you put me in you, I vowed at all cost to protect this place, we will always be there for you Sammy.**_

_**Suddenly Sam started to remember everything about what her father was telling her. She cried in sorrow in remembering his death. Still very emotional she said, O my God. How could I have forgotten all this? She kept on crying more due to how embarrassed she was in forgetting this dire moment of her life.**_

_**After letting all those emotions out, she continued, All this time I thought you sacrificed your life for me by going into the Force.**_

_**What everyone told you was said to a certain point of view. There is a lot we could have told you at that time. So what we said was true. Palpatine did try to murder you.**_

_**Sam interrupted, I thought it was an evil counterpart of Chari that wanted me dead. How did Palpatine fit in all this?**_

_**No one really knows how those two met, but roomers have been told they were lovers.**_

_**Sam felt sick at her stomach in the thought she could be related to him. She said, I hope they were only roomers, father.**_

_**Bodo smiled sympathetically, Nothing was actually proven. How much hate she had for you, I doubt it she had room to love anyone else, including herself.**_

_**She asked her father the million dollar question, Why did she hate me so much? Was it something I did or not do?**_

_**He gave her a fatherly smile and said, The action of others has nothing to do with you directly or indirectly. Why she hates you so much has to do with her. He paused and continued, Please let me say this, the evil Chari is not the two before you, either the young one or the adult one.**_

_**How is that so father? How can there be another Chari? I thought the realities have merged.**_

_**You are right; they have merged, but it this alternate one is just as real as the two before you. The one that has turned evil, beyond anything you have ever known, was more than spoiled. It does not matter if a child gets a lot of toys and things throughout their lives, it is how they think and respond to the world around them.**_

_**Father, what can I do to make sure I do not make the same**_

_**He interrupted, It had nothing to do with you personally. Never ever blame yourself for what others do, especially your own children. You have the right to punish them when they do wrong, but a parent can never live for their children.**_

_**Sam sighed, I still feel responsible come what may.**_

_**He paused then asked, What would you have done if your alternate persona did make a mistake with raising her daughter? Could you impede and alter things? What makes you superior to others?**_

_**Showing great remorse, Father, I am her.**_

_**No you are not her at all! They were apart of you, but it does not make you responsible for their own natural processes. You see Sammy, life must be lived accordingly. The soul that was in each persona of you was different than the soul that is in you.**_

_**If that is so, how can I feel everything that she had been through? I felt like I was kidnapped through the Stargate, seeing She started to cry. She continued, Seeing Jack getting shot in the chest and thinking he died. She tried to cover her face while crying in front of her father, but he grabbed her hand gently.**_

_**I love you Sam. There is no reason to hide your tears from me.**_

_**After composing herself a bit, she said, It is not that at all. I felt like she did so long ago. How can it not be me and be me? I do not understand.**_

_**He smiled, Because you wanted to be connected with all of them. If I remember right, you believed you could protect**_

_**She interrupted, Protect the ancient Jedi Knights a lot better. I just had that memory pop in my head. This is getting weird. Do not tell me I kept these memories from myself until certain things took place.**_

_**That is exactly what you did. Think about it Sammy. Did you remember your childhood with Skyma the moment you saw her after so many years?**_

_**Sam just looked at him for a moment. She finally answered, I think I did, but it did not make sense to me until I had the time to understand it more. She was quiet for a few moments longer and continued, I feel that there is a lot more in my head that I do not think I could ever comprehend.**_

_**In time you will. That is why I could not tell you everything on the first time we talked. I know that was in the alternate reality, but the path you all followed is more real to your life than you could ever envision. Do not lose confidence in yourself my daughter. I will be with you always.**_

_**Sam smiled, So you are the Force?**_

_**Yes and no. I am part of you. It is you that is the Force.**_

_**I learned that I created it, but**_

_**No Sammy. You are the Force. So are Brandon and Jack. In time As Chari gets older, she will learn to use the powers that were given to her at birth. That is why she can morph.**_

_**You have not answered me on why she wants me dead.**_

_**No I have not. This will have to wait until you can figure out more what is in you already.**_

_**Sam sighed, I can see why Jack does not like surprises. They are such a pain in the ass.**_

_**Bodo chuckled, That is what you have said about yourself regarding having to remember all of this in stages.**_

_**Sam smiled, I must be a pain in the ass then.**_

_**Sam s father smiled back, Not at all my love. You were and still are the smartest person I have ever known, for an ancient Jedi to say that about someone is saying a lot.**_

_**What do I do now? I have no clue.**_

_**More will be revealed in time. Look out for people you have never met. You never know, they could have the answers you seek.**_

_**Sam closed her eyes to reminisce over some of the information in her head. She abruptly opened her eyes after seeing an adult male. Sam replied, It is Drake Galicia**_

_**He is the keeper of some very important information. He will be able to help you to unlock all that is in your head.**_

_**I know. I remember now talking to him to be able to fulfill this task. He is one tough individual. Pondering over more of the memories, O my! He is Jill Cantrell s son.**_

_**That is right. Those two are your guardians since you became Queen of the Jedi Knights. The time is near that everything will be revealed. Until then my daughter, it is up to you to live your life.**_

_**What do you mean? I thought I was doing that?**_

_**He quietly shook his head, Since everything has merged, you have been living as the one that was kidnapped and tortured.**_

_**Getting a bit embarrassed, she said, Yes I have. Susan helped me let go, but I have no clue what to do next.**_

_**Believe it or not Sammy that is a good sign you are sane.**_

_**Sam gave a big sigh, Damn! Here I go again, believing I am a mental case.**_

_**It is not that way at all my daughter.**_

_**Sam just stared at her father as she knew what he was saying to her. Like magic, something did make sense to her and she realized that her future persona gave something to protect her just as much as she recalled what she did for Skyma in her protection before they were separated. She said, In a way, I summoned Luke to find me and rescued me?**_

_**Yes Sammy. That is right. Now it is time to live on. With Drake s help, you will learn more of what you need to know before your life crosses the threshold at a full circle from where it all started. He paused, It is time for us to depart, but I will always be near.**_

_**I know father. It has been wonderful talking to you once again. I hope we can do it soon.**_

_**Time will tell; it always does.**_

Sam opened her eyes and observed all around her. She saw Brandon quietly waiting several feet in front of her, leaning against a tree. She smiled as she stood up.

After walking closer to him she asked, Why did you not join us? You have met my father a number of times before.

He smiled, I know Master. This was your time with him. We do need to be together, but this was your moment with your father.

She smiled back, We will be together more, and we need to wait for someone that has been entrusted with information we seek. She explained the details to her Padawan.

Are you out on a quest to find him?

She contemplated for a moment and answered, Do not think so. Since I was the one that gave him this responsibility so long ago, I know I would not have me search for him. The Dark-side could search for him too. He will come to us. When he will, I have no clue.

It seems that you kept yourself from this information.

It is not that at all my Padawan. He is in charge. That means what he does is fresh and new. How can I know what he will do and when he will do it?

To change the subject, Brandon asked, How is Chari getting along with her shape shifting.

She smiled, Doing great. She has not gotten the sounds of the animals just right, but she has been improving a lot.

He smiled, Great!

How is Amanda doing?

Lately she has been with Marion helping her out. I don t know who is enjoying their job more in helping the Jedi Knights out.

Sam gave a big grin, They both are. They know their full potential. She paused, I am learning mine.

Brandon looked serious, How does that make you feel?

She gave a more lustrous smile, Would not have it any other way.

Good to hear.

Come on. Let s see what those two are getting along.

They maundered more as two friends than Master and Padawan as they walked towards the Stargate.

When they got there, they saw those two were hard at work. Sam and Brandon quietly observed them memorably.

Later Marion looked up and happed to see them standing there. She smiled and said, Hi you two. It is wonderful two see you to at each other side once again.

Amanda replied, It is as it should be.

Marion acted like she remembered something important. She walked a few steps to a desk and picked up an envelope and gave it to Sam.

On the front of the envelope is said, Mary Wills.

Sam opened it excitingly. She read the letter out loud:

Dear Master Sam,

In saving my life in that restaurant at the end of the universe so many years ago, I am married to the wonderful man in my whole life. We have been married, as you know, three weeks now, and my life has been on the highest cloud ever since. I would not be so in love if it were not for a Master Jedi that had not been on Earth when she did.

I want you to know I will be having my first child in about nine months. If it is a girl, I will name her after you, Sam Carter Antilles. She will carry the legend of Wedge Antilles and Sam Carter O Neill for all times. I love you so much Sam. Thank you for giving me this wonderful life.

Love Mary Antilles

Sam showed a heavenly smile. She said, Wow! I have made a difference.

All three of them replied in conjunction, DUH!

Sam looked at them and said, It took me long enough.

Out of the blue, Jill Cantrell showed up. She stated, Yes Your Majesty. It is about bloody time you started to see that. In all the many, many years I been at your side, I have not seen you once not make a difference in every life you were acquainted, and it had nothing to do with the awesome powers you possess. It is the power of love in your heart. That is why the Jedi Knights have lasted for a trillion years. It will be you today that will cause them to last many more years to come.

Sam said, You were at my side all this time, and I did not know it.

Believe me my dearest friend. If I could have kept you from being a slave and going through

Sam stopped her, Spite the revulsions, I now know that I was meant to go through all that.

Oriana s voice reverberated in the air so all could hear, Yes my Sammy. You were meant to face all that. Believe it or not, it has made you strong with the powers you possess than you realize. My dearest daughter, Marion, it is your time now to effulgence brilliantly with the powers you have in you from the day you were born.

Marion replied, I know mother. I have been using them.

Yes you have, but the powers you possess are to a greater extent than you know. Now that I am dead of this world, I will give you the powers I had. I have no use for them in the living Force which is your sister Sam.

Marion smiled, What I have learned about the Force and her, it would not surprise me one bit. In fact, I would be very worried if she was not the Force.

Oriana said, Her powers extend far than she knows. When Drake Galicia enters her life once again, Sam will start to learn about those special abilities of hers.

Sam replied, Cool!

Oriana said, Now it is time for me to give you all my powers and abilities.

Tides of energy came from Sam and into Marion. Both of them were radiating so brilliantly that Brandon and Amanda found it hard to gaze upon them.

After the transaction was completed, Oriana s voice said, Have no fear my love, I will be training you to use them. The tasks at hand, these powers are most needed. As the Asgards and the others fight the Daleks to prevent them from reaching Earth, you will be needed for another attack.

Sam asked, Who else will be attacking Earth?

The question is who will not. This is the evil Chari s final chance to destroy you and sever her ties between the two of you. Oriana paused and continued, Please keep thinking that it is not your fault Sam because it never was your fault. As Bodo said, no one is responsible for others actions.

Sam had to stare at the letter that was in her hands to shake the despair of having her daughter, even though it was an alternate, hate her so much. She was the mother of Chari and she loved her daughter as much as any mother could love their child.

She said with confidence, Mom, I am responsible. I know. I am a mother and an Air Force Officer.

This is much different, and you know it. Oriana s voice paused for a moment and continued, I do know what you are thinking. Not because I am in your head, but I know what it is to be responsible for you. All these years I have always been at your side. Now I will be with the two of you.

Sam asked, How? I did not realize one can be in two locations even if they are in the Force.

Suddenly she realized that there was a remnant of Jolinar in her. She said, Are you saying Jolinar is you?

Oriana answered, In away, she is you Sammy. You are the first Tok ra. How I am able to be in the both of you is simple.

Mom what are you talking about? I know I helped create the Tok ra, but how can I be the first one?

Oriana did not say anything. It took a moment for Sam to understand with the help of another memory. Sam declared, O My God! Jolinar blended with me the day I was born.

That is what makes you the first royal family, and how the Tok ra was the first Jedi Knights. You are the Queen of the Jedi Knights because you saved us all. That is why Jedi Knights are alive on Earth and thriving. Today is page one of chapter one for them. It will be up to you and your Padawan to continue to protect them for many more generations. As for how I can be with the two of you is very simple.

There was silence, and Marion said, Because I am your mother Sammy. I am Oriana. This body is the one that met Rosha. You all thought, I went to Dinotopia in this time. I went back to 1860. Marion is my daughter, but she lived a very good life. She died in my name for her own protection. She was the one that gave me the perfect sun stone. This physical body had been living in this time did not know she was me due for her own protection.

Sam asked, I sense no real change in her. I take it you entered her like a Tok ra?

It is a bit more than that. She is the same as before. Think of it as being completed. Now she realizes she was a prototype of Marion until the day I enter all the powers I had when I was live in the reality you all live in.

Mom, how many realities are there?

With a smile, Many more than you could ever know. Do not tell me you forgotten all about science.

With a smirk, Okay, I get it. I thought there were more splintered realities.

Not by you Sammy. One of them has the evil Chari.

Sam asked seriously, Will I have to go to her to finally end all this?

My daughter, please do not trouble yourself with that now. What will happen tomorrow no one knows, or I would have shared that with you a long time ago. Oriana was quiet for a moment and continued, You focus should be on the here and now. What was the last thing you said?

I was talking about Jolinar. What does that have to do with what is going on now?

You are the one that mention it. You tell me.

Sam was perplexed, You said we were the same before she entered me like a Tok ra. Does that have to do anything with Jolinar?

Yes it does. Let me explain. You in the future allowed me to save your life right before I was killed in the auto accident. There were more at stake than a simple kidnapping. As you still feel what your splintered persona had gone through, there was hope for you. I had to go back in time to bring Jolinar to that planet that you and she met. I of course did not realize the Goa uld was going to attack that planet. Just the same, Jolinar allowed you inadvertently to use your powers to allow Luke to know you were on Coruscant.

Jill said, Your Majesty, if I did interfered directly, the life you have now would not have come to pass. Things had to come to pass on its own merit or you and Brandon would have never met.

Sam turned around and looked at Jill and said, I understand how Brandon is the Force, but how does Jack fit in?

Jill answered, Have you ever wondered why Jack played dumb at critical times?

Sam smiled, Yes I have.

He did so inadvertently because he was protecting you.

Sam looked inquisitive, From what? I had no other attack like the kidnapping.

Oriana said, There you go again. See yourself as the one that was kidnapped.

Sam turned towards Marion, Mom! I did go through it. Jill said I learned to be who I am today.

I was not referring to that Sammy, but you still have not let go of the pain you did go through.

Sam cursed under her breath and said, For some of what I been through, I do not think I ever will.

Brandon said, Jack is alive, Master.

She turned to face him, I know, but the horrors of seeing him get hit in the chest over and over will always haunt me.

It will, only if you let it.

She gave a big sigh and said, How can I forget something like that? It has been ingrained in me.

I did not say you will forget it. I said you can keep it from haunting you.

Jack came from behind the Stargate.

Sam snarled, How dare you hide from me! She was quiet and said more calmly, I should have known you were hiding. Wow! I must really be upset by

Jack interrupted, When I was shot in the chest, it was not as bad as it looked, but Dr. Frasier, operated on me ASAP when we got back to the SGC. I am a live Sam. Like I said before, I know I do not look like much, but I am alive.

Sam smiled, You look wonderful now. She looked at him for a moment and continued, I need to see you more of you in the here and now than the past.

Jack smiled, What do you see?

I see my dearest husband.

It was not long before they kissed passionately.


	12. Chapter 11: The Jaffa name Teal'c

**Chapter 11: The Jaffa name Teal'c**

The next day, Jack was alone with his wife. He kept seeing something that was troubling her to a great extent. Many times he was longing to ask her what was wrong, but something profoundly inside him was confining him from communicating.

Finally before it became noon, he thought to use his military tact to get her to talk. He had done so before at the SGC many times.

Sam calmly sat in his lap and said, "I am sorry to have you in the middle of this Jack."

"I am always in the middle. I hate being alone…especially after my POW ordeal. If anyone can understand half of what you have been through, it would be me."

Sam wielded her Force powers on all he did go through as a POW. With great apprehension she said, "O my God! He did attack you. How in the hell did you live through it?"

"Should you say she attacked me?"

Sam snorted, "I really do not know who did this to you, but I feel the Dark-side in it as much as it was on me in a galaxy far, far away." She hesitated, "We know he went after Daniel. It must be the ancient Jedi Knights that protected Teal'c. He is the only one that has not been attacked."

"Who said he was not. He was working for that damn Goa'uld after all, Apophis. As far as we know, working that evil bastard could have been a means to destroy him. For a Jaffa to leave his lord, it had to be something big."

Sam confirmed, "It could be that Master Bra'tac was Teal'c's bridge to his sanity as Mara and Master Corran was with me."

Jack smiled, "I have a great suggestion: why not spend time with Teal'c and learn all you can about his years of being with the Ancient Jedi Knights. Never know, they could have been there for you to learn to deal with all you have been through. You are still hurting spite Susan's help."

Sam smiled back, "You do have a good suggestion, but father did not say anything about Teal'c. He only mentioned this Drake character. If I got some of the Ancient Jedi Knights to…"

Jack interrupted, "I did not say you arranged all this."

Jack got another idea to pop in his head. With a optimistic face, "Could it be this Drake character that sent these Jedi Knights to Teal'c?"

Sam was inspired on what he said, "It could be sweetie. Wow! Jack you do have some great ideas."

Jack gave a wholehearted smile, "I have a drawer full of them."

Sam laughed and cuddled with the man she loved since she first laid eyes on him. She said, "I want to know what you went through more than going back to my past. I have been there already. To tell you the truth love, I do not want to be there anymore."

"I think it is better for you to deal with what you went through. If Teal'c can help you, then you need to spend time with him first…yes?"

Sam moaned, "It would be great to finally end this once and for all."

Sam was in deep thought for a long moment.

Jack asked, "Pennies for your thoughts."

Sam smiled, "With all I have been thinking, you do not have the money."

He gently and lovingly grabbed her chin and pulled her face towards his. Moments after, he gave her a deep passionate kiss that felt like it lasted endlessly.

Afterwards he asked, "Is that a good down payment?"

After the kiss, Sam was speechless for a good spell. Finally she said, "WOW! Yes. I think I will need to give you change."

After forcing her mind on what they were talking about, she said, "I was rumbling through all I…I mean my alternate had been through the other day. There was something that caused me to hold onto…"

She waited for Jack to ask what that was. After he did, she answered, "After I slept near the Stargate on Dagobah, that morning I touched it. I force myself to remember of my time at the SGC."

She gave a honest smile towards Jack and continued, "I saw more good things than all the bad we had with the Goa'uld and the others we had to deal with.

"And you saw you had more going for you when your Jedi friends there?"

Sam nodded.

Jack put his arms around her and gave a slight squeeze. He said, "If I am looking at this right, I think there is no better time for you to talk with Teal'c."

Sam wanted to find some purpose not to do so, but she could not. _"Could it be that easy? Holy Hannah! I am asking the same question when I was being trained as a Jedi Knight. What is going on here?"_

Sam turned her head to look at Jack, "I will do it. I am a bit troubled all the same."

"Why love? There is no reason to be."

Sam did not say anything at first but when she did she said, "I am afraid of learning something that could lead me down the wrong…"

"No one will go after you. I like to see someone trying to hurt you with the T-man at your side."

She said with a depressed expression, "You all were somehow conditioned to think there was nothing wrong with going to that location before I was kidnapped. Sorry Jack, but all of you were complete strangers to me at that moment."

Jack showed a guilty expression. He said, "Believe this or not, Teal'c did not believe things were safe for you. If anything that made me feel guilty about your being taken was due to… I gave the command to Teal'c not to say anything to you about things were dangerous."

"Jack! That was not your fault. I am sure you thought bringing up any negativity would only make me feel worse. You did not know what transpired."

"But it did. I cannot say if those ugly creeps would have taken you no matter where you were, but I let you go. I should have commanded you to stay on the base."

She got agitated and said, "Jack O'Neill! It was not your fault. Like you said, they could have taken me anytime even on the base or off base for that matter. I have never blamed any of you for what I been through. I was disoriented at one time that you all could not rescue me. I wanted you to rescue me a long time ago from the time you all finally came. Until I made contact with you since, I thought I would never see any of you again. Please Jack; never ever blame yourself for what happened to me."

Jack smiled, "If that is true, why are you blaming yourself."

Sam felt like she was smacked on the head like that Hutt did to her. Finally she realized she was attacking herself for all that happened. _"So that is why I keep blaming myself for why this evil Chari hate her mother to the point she is going after me due to the fact there is no one else to attack."_

Sam said, "WOW! I have been doing that."

Jack said understandingly, "It is something you would do. You would never blame others for what you have been through. Since this was something that you never were trained in or ever experience, then who else would you attack?"

Sam suddenly had a horrid thought and shared it with her husband. She said, "I think I know one that I would attack that would not be me."

With that military voice of his, "If you say it was Cassandra, I will request for her and permit her to kick your worthless ass of yours!"

Sam protested, "Honey, I had that mental condition. Master Corran said, in a way, I caused it. I know I would not hurt her directly, but something in my mind allowed it to happen. After seeing…" Sam started to cry.

Jack gave her a loving hug from behind. He gently said to her, "Cassandra loves you, and I do too."

Sam wiped the tears from her face and said, "Why her Jack? Why not you, Daniel, Teal'c, or anyone at the SGC? I spent more time with all of you more. Yes, Cassandra means a lot to me, but I had a stronger bond with all of you."

Jack said, "That does not mean you love her less. It was you that turned the elevator back towards her. You knew she would not explode due to that bomb she had in her head that Goa'uld Nirrti put in her."

Sam just shuddered on that day. She was very grateful that bomb in her did not explode in her.

Jack continued, "It might be why this conditioning used her.

Sam stared expressionlessly, "Yes, but for some reason I think it was more than that." She looked at Jack once more, "If I knew someone that intimate…I mean if Chari knew her mother so perfectly, I do not think she would not take anything for chance. What I saw in my head was something so horrific that I think it was done on purpose."

Jack said as lovingly as he could, "It is over with…unless there is another mental condition in your head again?"

Sam smiled and answered, "No there is not. I made sure it nothing like that happened to me again."

Teal'c and Master Bra'tac were chatting over what has been going on with the Ancient Jedi Knights. Master Bra'tac knew that Teal'c had to have more information than what he had shared years ago about what these Ancient Jedi Knights said to him.

He said to his student, "When are you going to tell us more on what these Ancient Jedi Knights have said to you?

Teal'c showed a half smile, "I see I cannot hide anything from you."

"I know you too well my friend, and I have learned a lot from the Jedi Knights to know there is a lot more to what they said to you in order for you to remember them all these years."

"Indeed they have. Most of it was meant for Her Majesty Sam Carter O'Neill."

He smiled, "So you knew they would marry the moment you realized who they were."

"Yes I did, and I knew who they were the moment they were in the cell."

With a perplex look, "Did you now?"

"After seeing O'Neill's watch that day, I knew he was not from around our neck of the woods. When I learned I was on Earth, it proved me right who they will become." Teal'c paused, "You see, the description of Sam was very detailed. When I saw her and O'Neill, I knew I had to save them all."

After comprehending what Teal'c said, "So you are one of her guardians?"

"From what they have said to me, I have to clearly state I am a very important one. That is why I wanted to be with SG1 from the beginning."

"So that is why you got me to be a part of this front line team?"

Teal'c smiled, "Yes it is. You are my mentor and the best friend I have. I knew I could not do this alone."

"I have one important question for you."

Teal'c had a feeling what it would be, so he gave a nod.

Master Bra'tac asked, "Before she was kidnapped, did you knew what would happen to her and the results there of?"

"Yes I did. That is why I was not influenced like the others at the SGC before she was taken from us. When General Hammond spoke of the Jedi Knights that day, I realized that Sam would be a different person than the one we knew."

"Did you realize she would be this queen?"

Teal'c smiled, "Yes I did. It was very hard to not call her by the title she has now when I got to know her more on a personal level when I was with them."

"I am amazed my friend. I would not have been able to hold back all she has today from her."

"Trust me; I would have spilled the beans if I did not understand the importance of keeping quiet. It is one of the reasons I stood my distance from her as well as guard her from anything that could harm her the moment we saw her after she was kidnapped."

All the sudden a holographic image of Sam appeared. She smiled at both Master Bra'tac and Teal'c. It is good to see you both."

Teal'c replied, "Same here Your Majesty. What can we do for you?"

Sam was quiet as she looked at him. Finally she answered, "Jack told me that you knew more about the Ancient Jedi Knights. Knowing what I know now, I have to believe there is much more I can learn from you."

Teal'c gave his usual calm look and said, "Yes I do. It would be my honor to tell you more. When do you wish me to be at your side?"

"If you have things to do there on Chulak, I do not want you to rush here to Dinotopia."

Showing a concern look, Teal'c said, "Should you be on Naboo?"

She gave a sullen look she said, "If I should or should not be here, Earth is my planet. I will not allow others to get hurt or killed if I can be there for them."

Master Bra'tac said, "I agree with you. It might mean you could be the one to get hurt, but you are brave as a Jaffa warrior. It is my honor to continue to be at your side, Your Majesty."

Sam smiled, "Thanks. Sorry to be a prude about it, and I assure you Teal'c, I am not making this decision with rash emotions as I have done after I was rescued so long ago."

Teal'c gave a Jaffa bow and said, "You were not acting out of character. Your safety is my concern my dear friend. Believe me, I have been told great things about you when I was a child."

"I am grateful for the both of you in my life. Please be here as soon as you can Teal'c. As long as you have the memories of what I need to know, than it is no hurry for you to get here."

After Sam was through talking to them in the Force, Jack said, "I love you Sam, but I think you need to be on Naboo too."

Sam got upset, "Do not start with that. Nothing is going to move me if I am needed on Earth."

"You keep saying that, but you never answer our question."

Sam paused without showing any emotions. Finally she said, "I know I have not, and if I were all of you, I would not accept anything I say. That is why I have not answered. Just the same Jack, I need to be here."

Jack gave an understanding look, "If you were an officer, I would not question your judgment, but you are not an officer."

"It is not why I am here. I have done a lot with everyone working together before Brandon was sent to my teenage years. The leaders of Earth and I came up with a strategy that both Luke and Mara were impressed over. I think we can do it again with the Daleks or anyone else that happens to be a threat to us."

Jack thought for a moment and finally said, "I cannot disagree with you on that, but if there is any sign of danger for you, I want you through that Stargate and go anywhere it is safe for you."

Sam recalled the memory flash that she had leaving Naboo to go to Earth. _"Should I be on Naboo after all? The vision I saw could it be telling me about the battle with the Daleks? I need to find out or more will suffer on my account."_

Jack continued, "For the time being, I will support your decisions. Like I said, I love you. I do not want you to get hurt again."

Sam smiled, "Neither do I love." She paused, "That is another reason I am here on Earth. I will not let my…the evil Chari keep me from my home world."

Jack swallowed hard. He said, "Whoever is this evil Chari, it is not our daughter. I do not want you to think that way again. Here me love?"

Sam sighed, "I am trying. God! I am trying."

Hello reader. It is good to be with you once again talking with you directly. As you might have suspected, Teal'c and the rest of SG1 has been a part of the Jedi Knights from the very beginning. Think if you had all this knowledge told to you as Teal'c had been. When you finally met up with that special individual that was one powerful being, what would you do? Would you tell her right off, or wait as Teal'c had done? I do not know about you, but it would have driven me crazy to wait all those years not saying anything.

Put yourself in the same position that Teal'c is in now. Would you tell Sam everything? Would you tell her everything or give her what she only asked for. If she asked you to tell her everything, would you? Sometimes there is a necessity to keep silent. Since Sam's own father, Bodo Bass, could not tell her why the evil Chari hates her own mother so much that Sam Carter O'Neill is being hit by it. No telling how complex this is for this one Jaffa.

What about Jack being hit by the Dark-side of the Force in that POW camp? Good for you reader, I will tell you more about that in time. Remember this story is mainly about Chari Skale Carter O'Neill. Correct again reader, the Jaffa named Teal'c has a lot of information on her. Believe it or not, he has more information on Chari than he does on Sam.

Teal'c knew that Sam and Jack would marry and have a child that is half human and half Twi'lek. Think about it reader; you had all that information about someone that you will meet in the future and could not tell that person until the right time. Believe it or not that is how I feel regarding all I know of the Jedi Knights. I have to tell the story of these Ancient Jedi Knights a little at a time…one story at a time.

I cannot make it clearer to you how important it is for you to read these stories in order and each chapter in the order thereof. Trust me, I have read a good many stories. It is very tempting to chapter jump to see what will happen than wait until the writer gives it to you. That is why I have written with the type of reader I am. Everything that has been written has a colossal resolution and significance. As you read as you should, it will make perfect sense in the other stories you will read after.

Believe it or not my reader, I did not write my story _Sam Carter_ first. I jumped immediately to after she became a Jedi Knight. _SGC and the Force_ was the first story. After I finally written my sixth story, which was _Sam Carter_, I thought it should be the first one. I realized I should have written that one first. Now that everything is in order, I hope you will read them in the same fashion.

Believe me reader, I could tell you so much, but as I have learned I need to tell you in the right order. If you read these stories as I have instructed, I promise you that you will not be disappointed. Once more, all that you will read will hardly be an introduction. That is how much information on the Ancient Jedi Knights and the associates that have stood with them.

What is that reader? Why Jack O'Neill and the others were hit by the evil Chari and the Dark-side of the Force? Think about it; if you wanted to sever your humanity as the ultimate hatred for your mother, what would you do? That is right reader; SG1 had everything to do with Sam and Jack having a love life which they got married in a galaxy far, far away.

If Daniel Jackson was killed when he was young, he would not be able to be part of SG1. If Jack was killed at the POW camp, he could not marry Sam Carter. Everything depended on those two marrying. What I have learned, the evil Chari had the ability to keep herself alive even if both Jack and Sam were killed before she was born. How that is possible, I could not find out. If you find this out, please let me know.

Why Teal'c was not attacked is the simplest part to answer. He was directly protected by the Ancient Jedi Knights. Teal'c was the one to help Sam learn all about herself while Chari was to learn all she needed to know from Drake Galicia.

Oh! I see. You thought Drake was for Sam. Yes and no. He is Sam's guardian alongside his mother Jill Cantrell, but Drake was the one to help Chari learn all she needs to know about the Ancient Jedi Knights. Remember, she is the cornerstone if the most important person in the Jedi Knights' history.

What is that reader…why Lillian and Drake have different last names? That is easy. Think about it. If you found out Sam's special guardians names you will realize they had to be protecting the same person. What do they teach in schools these days? Oh well…Drake changed his last name to protect Sam and Chari a lot better as well for himself. He had a lot to do before facing Chari. It was all for broke. If he got killed, then Chari would not be able to fulfill her duties as Queen of the Jedi Knights.

I think this chapter is about done. While I am writing the next chapter, you can catch up on the other stories that I have written if you have not done so already. I know how you feel about waiting for the next chapter. Since I have written a great deal already, you may want to refresh your memory on what you have read. Please trust me, there is a lot more to be told about these Jedi Knights. See you soon and may the Force be with you.


	13. Chapter 12: More to Know

**Chapter 12: More to Know**

Hello reader. It is so good to be with you once again. Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. Like you, I have a life and other things to be responsible. One of my responsibilities is to teach you all I know about the Ancient Jedi Knights.

What is that reader? Why tell you about them? MMM…Oh! I see. You thought the Jedi Knights were a made up story written by George Lucas. If you only knew that all dreams and fairytales were windows to another world, then you would not have asked that question.

That is right; there is a galaxy far, far away with Jedi Knights. There is a top secret Air Force system as Stargate Command with a cracker jack team called SG1. Sam Carter has been Queen of the Jedi Knights at birth if she realized it or not. All the rest that I have written is the personal experience of yours truly.

Sigh! What do they teach in schools these days?

Because someone used their dreams to tell a story does not mean it is not true. I thought you would realize all this after the reality hopping our Jedi Knights have done over the number of years. That is why this is the tenth story regarding these ancient Jedi Knights. There is so much yet to tell. That is why I have gotten you to read all I have written to date. If you have not, then I highly suggest you read them.

Now, Teal'c will give Her Majesty more information from all that he learned when he was a young Jaffa. Please let me reinstate, before you read onward, it is so important to read all in the order given. To understand that order is simple. Go to my profile page buy clicking my username, or you can go to ~bbyahoocom.

Once you are there…scroll down from my comments and you will see the story list. Under that, there are links to my stories. Please click the first story on the reading list, which will be _Sam Carter_. Before you start reading, it is so important that you read each chapter in order…another words page 1 to the end of the story. Please trust me, if you do not, you will miss on important things later on.

Let me see…where did we leave off from the previous chapter of this story? Oh…yes…Sam was telling her husband that she was trying not to think one of two age levels of her daughter Chari would become the evil Chari that has been haunting her and all the Jedi Knights.

Think if you were Sam Carter. How would you think? Before you answer, it is not as easy as you think. Being in the hot seat cannot be experienced other than sitting on it. Believe me; I thought the same thing that is running through your mind now. I would have never thought my own daughter could be bad less alone evil in such a manner, but there is an empty feeling inside you after a time. If she is my daughter in all respect and I had two incarnations of my daughter with me at the same time, I think you would come to the same conclusion Sam did, and how would I do a better job raising my own daughter?

With all that in your mind, then can you understand how Sam Carter feels? With further to do, let me continue this story…

After the next few days, Sam was sitting in her throne contemplating what to do next. She realized that Jack was right; their daughter would not hate her like this evil Chari. _"How did this one get so evil? If I could figure that out, I might be able to end this feud."_

All the sudden Teal'c appeared.

Sam stood up and smiled at him and said, "It is great to see you. Please follow me. I know a great secluded spot for us to talk."

Teal'c smiled and said, "I bet it will be in that meadow of yours."

Sam smiled back and replied, "Yes it is. It is very private. I am sure what you will be telling me will need that privacy…yes?"

"How private what I will tell you is up to you. All I was told was to wait until this time to give you the information that was given to me."

The two of them walked outside. It was not long until they came to a corral full of struthiomimuses. The person in charge of the corral smiled at them and presented two struthiomimus. Both Sam and Teal'c got on board.

Before they took off Sam smiled and said to the ones that gave them their rides, "Thank you Samantha."

"No problem your Majesty. If I may, should you be going out alone?"

Teal'c replied, "I am a Jaffa warrior. She is safe while I am with her."

"My apologies for doubting your…"

"Not at all. You can do me a favor. Please tell you sister, Marion, that I am telling Her Majesty everything."

"Since Oriana is in her, I take it she will know what you are talking about?"

Teal'c smiled, "Yes she will. How do you feel now that Oriana is your sister in just about every way?"

Samantha smiled back, "At first I was concerned, but we had a good long talk. I was able to talk to both of them and hear both of them. I still have my older sister just as before."

Carter said, "Sam, I still feel that it troubles you."

She sighed, "Yes it does. I feel like I lost Marion, but at the same time, I know I have not."

Carter smiled to give comfort and it worked. She said, "Marion and Oriana love you. In time you will come to terms with it, and you will see them as who they are. Trust me; I know how you feel. I am not the Samantha Carter that has Jolinar in me, but I know how it feels to have someone in me that share the same human body."

"From what Oriana had said to me, you will get Jolinar back. You two were meant to be together."

Startled by what she said, she looked at Teal'c for an explanation.

He said, "Jolinar is already in you. When the time is right, the two of you will be reunited."

"How can she be in me, and I do not feel it?"

Samantha Seville said, "What I can understand on what Marion said, "You two were meant to be one."

Carter looked at her and replied, "Somehow I believe you, but that does not answer my question."

"Time Your Majesty. Not everything has merged. Some of it will be what Teal'c will tell you. I do not know when you two will reunite, but Oriana said to me this is something you have never felt before."

"I have memories of having Jolinar in me…"

The young Samantha interrupted, "This is something much different and stronger. Oriana could not explain much to me." She laughed and continued, "I did not understand what she did tell me about the Tok'ra, but I know this symbiotic relationship is very unique."

Carter smiled, "It is no different than having a saurian partner."

With her eyes open she used the Force to find her saurian partner Clavis. She said, "He is with Jack near the falls."

Samantha Seville said, "I see you are already merging with one of your alternates."

Carter gave a serious look to her, "Yes I have. Most of it is what she went through in a galaxy far, far away."

Miss Seville smiled, "From your demeanor, I take it you have recovered from all of it."

"Yes I have. Thanks to an important Time Lord…I should say Time Lady, Susan Forman."

"Safe journey Your Majesty...and you too Teal'c."

He quietly gave a nod and they left.

The both of them were quiet as they traveled to their destination. The view was too enjoyable.

When they dismounted Sam said to the struthiomimuses, "We will not need you. Teal'c and I will be going to Naboo for a small time, and I will turn back to Dinotopia.

After they left, Sam said, "I am sure you have important places to be after we have our talk."

"After you hear me, you might want me to stay with you." He paused, "As you may have been told, I was the only one at the last conference before you were kidnapped to believe you were in serious danger. After they were shooting at us as if they knew where we standing before they took you, I did all I could to protect O'Neill."

Sam smiled, "Thank you. If you did not, he could have been killed. Whatever you did made all the difference. As for me, I do not think you or any of you could have kept them from taking me."

After they took their seats on the ground, Teal'c said, "So you are comfortable for being the one that was kidnapped?"

"I would not say comfortable, but I…believe…that it was I that was kidnapped."

She gave a long sigh, "I would like to know why there is an evil Chari of my daughter, and what caused her to hate me. It is me she is after. If I am not this horrible mother, then why is she after me?"

It is true not all things are merged, but I have to believe she thinks that aspect of the mother that gave birth to her is in you."

"I do not know. I do not feel that in me. I think she is out there somewhere. I would think if she was hiding for her life, the fear she would have would be a strong light beacon for me and the evil Chari."

What I have been told, could help you find her if she does exist, and might be what has been helping you before you were rescued and before we came to you."

Sam smiled, "I know I did not show it, but I was very happy that you all came through the Stargate. I was scared senseless that those Storm troopers were attacking you. If it were not for Qui-Gon Jinn training me to use those special powers, I have to believe I would not have been able to save you as I did."

"First of all, you had those powers. What was given to you from that book could have been like a placebo. At that time, if Qui-Gon Jinn told you that you were a Queen of the Jedi Knights, you would have freaked out completely. There was no time for you to have that put upon you."

Sam laughed, "Knowing all that I do know, I would not think I could be ever ready."

She sighed, "Teal'c, there is so much going on here. I have memories of living on Naboo with Skyma when we were very young. I remember things here on Earth. How can I live as I have?"

"That is easy, but there is a lot to say."

He gave a long paused and continued, "What I was told was something I could have never forget even if I wanted to. When I first saw you in that cell on Chulak, I immediately knew you all were from another world."

"Wow! I did not realize that. Was that the reason you defected from Apophis?

"Yes and no. I have been having my doubts for some time before you came to Chulak. The yes is due to I had to get back to where you belonged or Apophis would have destroyed you. After all he was going to kill the rest in that cell."

"What did those Ancient Jedi Knights tell you?"

"What they did tell me were in great many of stories. At that time, it thought they were stories until I saw you four on Chulak."

"They must have been some stories for you to recall all that when you met us. Since you Jaffa live a long time, it must have been a good many years since."

"Yes there were. After recalling all that was told to me, I realized that you and O'Neill would get married and have a special daughter."

"After you knew that no one on Earth explored the galaxy as the ones in Stargate Command had done, did you think it would have happened?"

"In all the Ancient Jedi Knights shared with me, yes I did. Not once did I disbelieve any of what was told to me by them."

Sam quietly shook her head. Finally she said, "I do not know how. In all I know now, I would not believe it would have happened."

Teal'c smiled, "That is why I have not told you any of this until now."

Sam looked at him wished she was anywhere but where they were now. That is a big undertaking because this is the one spot anywhere on Earth or anywhere in the known universe she would want to be.

There was something that she wanted to know from him, but she was starting to fear it at the same time. She asked anyhow, "What did they say to you? Can you give me that information?"

He smiled to reassure her that everything is alright and said, "Yes I can. I am prepared to tell it a little bit at a time if that will make you feel better."

Sam gave a fearful sigh, "Part of me does not want to know any of it."

She quietly stared at him for a moment and continued, "In all I have been through and now that I know my daughter is a big part of the Jedi Knights, I must know."

"What is important is not what others may be in the future, but what you feel right now. There is nothing more important than how you feel."

All the sudden Sam relaxed completely. She immediately recalled why her Master and every other Jedi Knight said her life would be great. They did not know about her being part of the ancient Jedi Knight than she did at that moment. What really got her attention and fully understood is that how important her true feelings were to her.

Sam recalled all that years from being trained to be a Jedi Knight, all she had done for Earth and her Padawan, and how much love everyone had for her, including Brandon's family. She also realized how much Brandon had done for her from the moment she first met him when she was a teenager. _"Wow! I have lived more than one life. I have lived with being kidnapped to the point being with Jill Cantrell for the first time being in that hospital, and living a whole different one that Brandon himself trained me to be a Jedi Knight."_

After all that reminiscing, she looked at Teal'c and said, "Why not start where you think you should. If I want you to stop because it is overwhelming, I assure you I will let you know."

"What I will tell you will not overwhelm you or upset you. Nothing is negative. If any dangers I knew that needed your attention, I would have said something to you sometime before it happened. Please believe me. If I knew you were going to be kidnapped and put through all you have been through, I would have told you before we left the SGC."

Sam smiled to reassure him that she did not blame him or anyone at the SGC, "After I woke up in that dark cell, I realized all of you had some kind of shroud over your minds. Now that I know that is something a person from the Dark-side would do, I realized how important it was for me to be taken."

"I do not know why, but I did not have any mental influence on me."

"Could it be you had a symbiote in you? You have been shielded on many things that the rest of SG1 was not."

"If anything, the shielding was due to what I am about to share with you now. Recall that the Jedi Knights hold knowledge and defense above everything. It had to be what they shared with me that kept me from being a pawn of the Dark-side."

Choking down some of the reasons she did not want Teal'c to say anything, Sam said, "What I need to know…NO…what I want to know is about the evil Chari. I need to know what I am up against even if it was due to a bad motherhood of my counterpart."

"If that is the case Sam, then it is highly unlikely your love for her would change anything."

Sam gave a deep sigh, "I know. This of course is not the first time I have dealt with others on this concernment."

"Actually, this is something you never had faced before. Remember you told me one day you talked to someone on Earth everything that you could not say one ounce to the rest of us during your honeymoon with your husband."

Sam interceded, "I told you it made me feel worse than better."

Teal'c gave a smile, "How I see it, how you feel now is expected."

Sam gave a half smile in return, "It is something new to me now. It was not me that went through it but it was me at the same time. All that she went through has been put on me as if I did go through it all."

"That is why others have told you that it was you that been through it."

He paused and continued, "Tell me one thing that she been through that you did not. If you cannot, then you need to accept it was you all along."

Sam closed her eyes and forced herself to recall all that had happened between the time of the kidnapping and the moment of the rescue.

With tears running down her face she said, "O' my God! I did go through it all."

She opened her eyes and looked at him and said, "Why me? What did I do to deserve all that?"

He said, "You are the most powerful being I have ever known. This does not mean you will not face hard times. If you were not as powerful as so many have told you already, then explain how you could go through all that."

Trying to shake her emotions out of her mind, she tried to change the subject by asking, "What does this have to do with what the Ancient Jedi have told you so long ago?"

Teal'c thought for a moment and answered, "How you feel means everything to me. When will it be important to you?"

"How can my feelings be more important than my daughter? Yes, I realize that this counterpart is evil and not the two that are with us, but she is Chari just the same. How am I supposed to feel?

"That is our point. You are afraid to feel regarding this in your life. Until you can come to terms with your feelings all what I can share with you will not help you at all. I think the main reason you have all this dumped on you is that your counterpart failed to deal with her feelings."

Out of nowhere, the adult Chari came close to them. She said, "Mom that is why I believe I am here. I have done all I can to shield my younger self."

Sam turned to face her and asked, "From what?"

With a cold stare she said, "You and not dealing with your feelings."

Teal'c said, "It is not that you are a bad mother. I have not known anyone to love a child as you have your daughter. Due to what is on your shoulders, you have a hard time allowing others to love you."

"Mom love is more than what you think. It is allowing others to show you what they think of you. I think you hide your feelings with an excuse that you can protect everyone that knows you from what you have been through. We all can take care of ourselves, but there will be some that will face bad times. You cannot be there for everyone…including me."

Sam stood up tall and said proudly, "No, I cannot, but I will be there for you my darling."

"I know mom. That part I have missed since you have died in my time line."

"I am here now my love. In the Force, I will be with you always. You have no reason to be lonely without me. You have Lillian to give you that special love as your father and I share."

Chari sat down beside them. She said, "She is the greatest too."

After quietly looking at her daughter, Sam turned to look at Teal'c. She said, "I think I am ready for you to share what you were given so long ago."

All Teal'c did was smile.

After a moment Sam got confused with Teal'c's silence.

Chari said, "Mom! If you think the Ancient Jedi gave Teal'c instructions to help you live your life, then you will not get it. You know better to have someone tell you how to live your life."

Sam asked him, "What did they say to you?"

He answered, "They told me everything that has come to pass about your life. They told me you are one of the most important figure head in their existence. They told me stories of your royal status that resonated far beyond anything in the galaxy."

Sam smiled and huffed, "Sounds like unrealistic flattery to me."

Chari got upset, "MOTHER! In all you have done so far, I would not call it trivial."

Seeing that her mother was not getting it, she said, "Let me tell you all that you have done. You and you alone led people from a galaxy far, far away to Earth."

Chari paused and studied her mother for a moment, "If you think it was the Bowers that did it, I am going to allow Cassandra to spank your ass until she gets tired." Chari smiled, "She told me to me one day that would never happen."

Chari got serious and continued, "It was you that led everyone in that cave on Ambria 4,000 years ago to that transport device that sent you to the Great City of the Jedi Knights. It was you that instructed Brandon and sent him in the past to your teenage years. It was you that talked to Amanda and allowed her to lead everyone here in this reality."

Sam asked, "Are you saying I trained myself in my teenage years?"

Chari rolled her eyes, "No mom. I did not say you did this all yourself. What I am saying to you is that all that did their part could not have done so without your guidance."

Sam looked at Teal'c and said, "They said all that to you?"

Teal'c gave a big smile, "In every story they could tell me, yes they did."


	14. Chapter 13: Who are the Jedi Knights on

**Chapter 13: Who are the Jedi Knights on Earth?**

Hello reader. I am going to do something that is very unique for a novel, but it is important just the same. While I have shown the importance of reading my stories in the right order without any chapter jumping in order to see what will happen next, it is more important to know how to read and write beyond the fifth grade level.

Why the fifth grade you ask? Believe it or not most Americans do not know how to read and write passed that level. A lot including myself can blame poor public education for such a low levels in this most important aspect of life. There is nothing more important than reading and writing. One should be able to read beyond any grade level.

What I mean is if one cannot read on at least the grade level one is in, one will not be able to partake in life as one should. I will use big words in my stories in order to describe in full what is going on in the story itself. Please do not fear using a dictionary. If a book that should be nearby, then it should be the dictionary. There are a number of free dictionaries online to use. I also suggest getting an international thesaurus.

The most important thing you can do is read, read, read, read, read, and read. Due to ebooks, one can collect free ebooks. There are free software ereaders to use on PCs. If you rather read paper bound books, then go to your local library. Read different genres as well. After a few years, I bet you will know a lot more than you can possible imagine.

Remember that the Ancient Jedi Knights took knowledge as the most important thing in the universe. If you want to become a Jedi Knight yourself, do not worry about the use of the Force and a lightsaber. To know is to study. To study something is to read it far beyond an elementary grade level. You will not see one Jedi Knight reading anything other than something that will challenge their mind.

When it comes to learning, there is no staying in one's comfort zone. When reading anything, it should challenge one's imagination as well as one's intellect. Reader, if are you one of the statists in being illiterate, please pull yourself out of it. If you can do that and succeed, then call yourself a Jedi Knight.

Now back to our story.

As we have borne witness to, Sam Carter O'Neill has realized if not learned more about herself by being herself.

Sam came to realize how much she had changed the lives of she was associated with…including a whole planet with the name of Earth.

While both Palpatine and the evil Chari have manipulated Sam's life for evil purposes, Sam has illumination and reassurance everyone's life without any compensation. The problem she forgot… how much of a metamorphosis she had effectuated for everyone including herself.

You see reader; there is a big difference in humility and outright stupidity. Do not worry. Sam is back on trajectory, and everyone will make sure she stays afloat.

You thought Teal'c had some kind of Holy Grail of edification to give to Sam. Like Chari told her mother, one cannot live with a rigid guide book. We must be allowed the freedom to make mistakes so we can have the freedom to accept certain principles of life.

Parents do have the responsibility to command their children's lives, but at some point they have to get stung by their actions from time to time. Coddling will only spoil them. In away Sam was spoiling herself my her overrated humility by not accepting that she did make a humongous difference for all for on Earth and a galaxy far, far away full of Jedi Knights.

The next morning, Sam woke up with her arms around her husband. He was still asleep, but she gave him a warm smile just the same. She simply and lovingly laid there looking at him. She did not think of that day when he was shot in the chest. She was looking at Jack O'Neill as her husband. All that matter to her was she was married to the man she loved from the first time she met him.

She reminisced over the years at the SGC. They had many encounters with the Goa'uld and other threats throughout the galaxy that anyone of them should have been killed. Sam thought, "Why am I still being bothered by this one event and not the many others?"

Sam continued to just look at her husband quietly. When she finally used the Force on him, she realized he was simulating being asleep. She smiled the more. She slowly slid closer to her husband and ended up on top of him. They were both naked and both their bodies touched each other in lover's embrace.

Jack finally opened his eyes and looked right at her. He smiled and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning, my husband." She said with a smile of her own.

Jack gently caressed his wife's body with the gentlest of touches. She just looked into his eyes as he continued to caress her. She allowed the sensations to engulf her completely as if it was the only thing that existed for her.

She was about to speak some loving words to her husband, but Jack replied, "Shhh."

She then collapsed on him as he continued to gentle caress every part of her body. When he was done she laid there for a moment before she raised her head to be able to look in to her lover's eyes. It was not long after they started to kiss and caress each other. From there it was only lover's poetry as they embraced in a lover's knot.

After they got through with their love making, they got out of bed and continued to kiss and embrace one another. They walked in the bathroom and bathed each other in the shower. When they were done, they got dressed. They kissed each other once more before they walked out of their apartment.

Later on, they kissed again before they went their separate ways.

Sam wanted to be with Brandon and his family more than she had been. She did not remember the last time she had a good talk with Amanda. As she was walking a good trek to their apartment, she did her best to remember the time she had with Amanda when she was sent to her by Jill. They did a great deal together.

Sam thought to herself, "How in the hell can I remember all that. To my frame of reference in time, it has not happen yet. Just the same, I have all the memories of spending time with Amanda a trillion years in the past."

It did not appear to take long to get there. When she was several feet from the front door, Amanda popped out. She saw her coming through the window. She was happy to see her, "How are you, Your Majesty."

Sam smiled back, "I am great! As I was walking here, I was reminiscing over our time together." She did not have to mention what time period.

"I will never forget the time I spent with you. How long we were together, to me it happened so fast. I did not even age a bit when I got back to mommy and daddy."

"It is amazing how I can remember. It was me that was with you, but it was not me. Sorry Amanda, it is a bit confusing to me."

"It is perfectly clear to me, Your Majesty, and I can prove it."

Amanda grabbed Sam's right forearm and showed her the same marking she had behind the upper part of her arm.

Sam was amazed. "That was the same scar I showed you to help me remember we did spend time together."

Amanda smiled, "Yes you did. I understand that time is not linear at all. I know you do not remember all of what we talked…"

"Yes I do remember everything now. This scar on my upper arm was the bridge to these wonderful memories we shared. Thank you."

Brandon started to walk towards them after he closed the front door. "Hi Master."

Sam smiled at him. "Your daughter here helped me remember all that we did together a trillion years ago."

Brandon smiled back, "It must have been some wonderful memories to show a glowing smile."

"Yes there were my Padawan." Sam looked at Amanda and said, "Yes they were."

Brandon asked, "Master have you eaten breakfast?"

"No I have not."

Amanda said, "Me neither. Want to eat with me?"

Sam smiled at her, "Yes I would."

After Nomi stuck her head out to call them to breakfast, she said to Sam, "There is plenty to eat, and I would not accept no for an answer."

The three of them entered the apartment.

If you were concerned about the younger Chari, have no fear. She was staying with her Lillian. The older Chari and her Lillian were at the Whitehouse talking to the leaders of the world though the technology that the Asgards shared with everyone on Earth. Everyone had a perfect translation of everyone's conversation.

President of Argentina, President Cristina Fernandez de Kirchner said, "Princess Chari we thank you for your help with these Daleks. I think the armed forces in space will be more than adequate to handle them, no?"

Chari replied, "There is a lot more to it than a simple attack from the Daleks. They realized they took over the Earth in the 22nd Century. They would not simply attack so soon unless there is a more magnanimous intention."

President Dilma Rousseff from Brazil asked, "What other endangerments are you denoting?"

Chari sunk her head in trepidation a little before raising it back up. She answered, "My evil counterpart. She is set to kill… no destroy totally… my mother. This is her conclusive frantic opportunity to do so. Everything she has done, so far, has failed. As you know my mother's kidnapping through the Stargate was meant to allow her to become the new host of the Dark-side of the Force. There were many attempts after that. Even Emperor Jedi Brandon Bowers was her objective. If those two did become the new Sith, then there would have been no expectation for any person in the universe."

President Vaclav Klaus from Czech Republic said, "We know the stakes your Majesty, but we want to start living our lives. This war with the Dark-side has gone too long. When will we stop being caught in the middle of what has happened with you Jedi Knights?"

President Obama from the United States answered, "As long as it takes. All of you know that Earth is part of the Jedi Knights' history and I know we are getting tired of this war, but it is essential it be fought by everyone and not just the Jedi Knights of today and the military factions from a galaxy far, far away. If we are to have peace on Earth, then this evil Chari must be stopped!"

Chari said, "Earth will not combat my evil counterpart unless she comes personally to Earth. All that you have struggled for will be in vain unless we end her hate against my mother. I am profoundly regretful that all of you are caught in this evil vendetta. It is not right, but there is the dark side of the Jedi Knights' history for you."

President Shimon Peres of Israel said, "Sorry to be insolent but that is ancient history. How can it have emotional impact on us so strongly?"

Princess Leia answered, "To be honest, we do not know. Just the same animosity it the factor, and the menace to Earth is very genuine. There will be more outbreaks on Earth before it is over if it will ever end. We need to be ready for them as President Cristina Fernandez de Kirchner said, "The forces meeting with the Daleks is enough to deal with them. The issue that no one appreciates is anyone or anything can attack Earth while that battle is going on. We cannot be bewitched unexpectedly."

President Cristina Fernandez de Kirchner asked, "What do you want us to do now? Can we be prepared for what can be flung at us?"

President Obama replied, "We were not equipped for that first Death Star, but it was destroyed. I fear as you all do today, we could be defeated in a battle and lose despondently. The better we organize ourselves, as Princess Chari is getting us to do, we can lower the mortality rate of when we do lose a skirmish."

The conference went on for hours before everyone came to an agreement to create a special defense directorate from any interplanetary entanglements.

On Naboo, the young Chari was with her future lover. Sam did not want Chari to get hurt if the Daleks managed to attack Earth. The young Chari also needed to bond more with her lover to be.

Lillian saw Chari sitting in her room quietly, but her mannerism was about to explode for something to do. At first Lillian did not say anything. She wanted to get Chari to admit she is not acting like herself.

Chari ended up just looking at her friend. A bit too lofty to say anything, but Lillian's eyes were pleading her to spill the beans.

Ultimately Chari said, "What beneficial is my morphing if I cannot do anything?"

"First of all the two of us are two young to be in this war. Second, your morphing skills are not effective enough to work under the pressure everyone else is going through. You barely got the basic skills understood."

She sighed, "I know. I just want to be there with mom. She needs me."

"You are with her in spirit. That is all you need to be. Here you are safe for the time being."

Chari looked serious at her, "No one is safe until…"

"That is life girlfriend. There are more people getting killed on the roads on Earth and in the sky here on Naboo. People still have to travel. We all have to live on and take chances. Nothing is going to happen until we do things. What you are needed to do is learn to morph a lot better or your adult self would still not be with you right now."

Out of nowhere, Bodo Bass appeared in a holographic image. He said, "_**Hello Chari. I am your grandfather. I am Bodo Bass."**_

_**Chari immediately stood up and gave him a Jedi bow in respect.**_

_**He smiled, "There is no reason for that Chari. We are family."**_

"_**Oriana told a great deal about you. It is an honor to finally meet you."**_

"_**I am honored to be with my granddaughter for the first time. Anytime you ever want to reach me, please summon me in the Force." He paused and continued, "The reason I am here is to help you adjust being away from your mother."**_

_**Chari displayed more emotions of being distraught not having her nearby. She said, "It will not be easy. We have always been together."**_

_**Showing an understanding look, "I know it is very hard. It is hard for me to not be with Sam in person. In the Force, which is your mother in every respect, I am always near, but as you say it is nothing to be there in the physical world."**_

"_**Should I make contact with mommy in the Force? I want to, but I do not want to bother her if she is busy."**_

_**All the sudden Sam appeared as a holographic image. She said to her daughter, "You will never bother me my darling. You are my ever most heartbeat. I love you more than my own life. Please talk to me anytime you want to for any reason. I too have missed being close to you."**_

"_**Mommy if I may ask, what are you doing in Dinotopia?"**_

_**Sam smiled, "Learning about myself. In all that we have faced already I directly caused it to be. I have to learn about that person that is repressed in me. Dinotopia is where it started. I created the Force in that meadow that I have told you about."**_

"_**You are the Force. How can you create yourself?"**_

_**Bodo said, "Granddaughter, it might be you that will convince her of that."**_

_**Sam said, "Right now it is hard to see that in me fully. All that I ask of you is to give me all the love and support you can baby."**_

"_**Yes mommy. I would love to be there with you."**_

_**All the sudden the scenery of her room vanished and was replaced with the meadow on Dinotopia.**_

_**Lillian declared, "Wow. What a way to travel."**_

_**Chari asked in mental confusion, "We are actually here?"**_

_**Sam said, "Yes you are. In the Force, we can travel from place to place in anytime in space. After we are done meditating, I will send the two of you back to Naboo." She looked at Lillian, "Through the Force, I sent word to your mother where you are."**_

"_**Cool. I better start learning about the Force so I can do the cool things you all can do."**_

_**Chari asked, "Who are you mommy? I mean if you are to learn about your past life who is that person?"**_

_**Sam told them both all she knew already. Some of it was easy for Sam to convey them and some was not. It was not like she was afraid to tell everything. What made it hard at times was she did not fully understand all of it.**_

_**Lillian said "Your Majesty, I will see about having someone dig up something on Naboo. If you had a history there, I am wondering if your past has been split up in different locations."**_

_**Sam smiled, "All you need is one person." She paused to dramatize the moment, "All you need is Dr. Daniel Jackson. I will get him to go to Naboo and do as you have suggested."**_

_**Sam looked at her daughter and said, "If you really want to do something for me my darling, then this might be your chance. I want you to help Daniel. With your morphing skills, you could be very useful, but I am sure Daniel would not want you to do any risk taking."**_

_**Chari smiled, "Yes mommy. I will not. I would not know how to take any risks. I am just a little girl."**_

"_**If you mind Daniel, you will do great. Your older self would not have come all the way into the past just simply teach you have to be a shape shifter. I have no clue what tasks lie before you, but it has to be something very important."**_

"_**All I care about is protecting you."**_

"_**Bodo Bass said finally, "Working with Daniel will be doing that. The more your mommy can learn of her past, the better."**_

_**Lillian asked, "How much will we find? If time is needed, what can you do to help us?"**_

"_**Believe it or not Lillian; you have a big part to play. I am sorry, but you will have to figure out that yourself."**_

_**Lillian smiled, "I would not want it any other way. I live my own life. I will not allow others to do it for me. What I was meaning to ask is how can we not waist time in searching for your daughter's past?"**_

"_**How very noble thing to say, but let me warn you. There are times when you will have to rely on others completely. No one can live alone. You and Chari have bonded. Continue to grow in that love for each other."**_

_**The two looked at each other. Bodo gave them a moment in reflection and continued, "Trust each other as if your life depended on it. One day you never know, it may depend on it."**_

The Adult Chari and Lillian were on a plane to meet up with her mom in Dinotopia. As they were sitting, Lillian saw her inaudibly sitting in her seat but very chafed. Lillian this time did not wait for her to speak. She said, "Are you going to spill the beans to me or do I need Cassandra to spank that ass?"

Chari smiled, "She has not yet, nor did she ever do that to mom."

"She is not dead yet."

Chari sighed, "I am concerned for mom."

Lillian gave her that look and said, "I would like to have a dollar for every time I have heard that from you."

"This time it has to do with this point in time."

"So that is why we are here. You want to make sure nothing happens to her?"

"I was not referring to my evil counterpart, but…"

Lillian got upset, "But hell! Baby, I love you, and you are only driving yourself crazy."

Chari smiled, "Thank you for your love. It is much more than you may know." She paused, "There is a lot more to why mom hid all this information from herself. The horror she went through to save all the ancient Jedi Knights. She endured enough already. I realize she needs to know this, but she is not ready for the horrors that wait."

"I know sweetie. We all know. She will make it because she made it through being kidnapped, tortured, and all Palpatine threw at her before Luke found her. I still believe she will become resilient than freaking out in learning all she needs to know. I think that is why her future self wants her to experience all what will happen."

Chari worrying said, "I hope so. I really hope so. That is another reason I am with my younger self. I need all the help I can."

"How many have you told so far?"

"I told who can help her the most. I have talked to Cassandra, Mara, Corran, Emily, Ben, and Brandon. I am sure they will tell everyone else. The thing is I do not want mom to know that we are watching after her."

Lillian laughed, "I would like to see you keep a secret from her."

Chari smiled, "Got that right. So far she has not figured it out."

Lillian shook her head. She said, "Your mother realized you were here for something else than training your younger self to morph. It was not all that important for to help her learn to morph, and you damn well know it. Since I know your mom superbly, I believe she figured it out."

"If that is the case, why has she not talked to me about it?"

"That is simple knuckle head. She is waiting for you to make the first move. I will make sure you do when we land."

"NO! Whatever she suspects is one thing. She would freak if she knows what I know."

"Your love and honesty is all she wants. That will help her. There is no one that she loves the most than you. Hiding anything from her would cause her to freak."

Chari looked out the window for a moment and said nothing. When she looked back at her lover, she said, "Okay, I will do it. I just do not know what to tell her. I rather have this Drake Galicia person I have heard about be with us. What I have learned about him, he would help mom…"

"No honeybunch, you are the one to help your mom. No one else can. That is why you are meant to be here. It is why you were able to communicate with your mother in the Force in our time. If what you told your younger self that morphing is to protect your mom, then you need to prove it to her and your mother."

Chari finally gave Lillian a warm smile, "Have I told you that I love you?"

Lillian smiled back, "I know you do, and I know you love your mom. It is time for you to show it to her."


End file.
